


LOSE YOUR MIND

by UwuSunshineMinho



Series: NOT AFRAID [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-06 14:51:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 55,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19064860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UwuSunshineMinho/pseuds/UwuSunshineMinho
Summary: {PART A}4 months after, what happened with Jackson, everything went back to normal- well not really. Animals are going crazy, and people are being sacrificed- throat slashing, head bashing, and being choked to death.{PART B}After the gang finally got things back to normal, it was all good, but Scott, Stiles, Mattera, and Allison keep having these weird stuff happening to them, and Stiles gets possessed by this really evil spirit, only known as the Nogitsune.All Stiles really has to do is lose his mind





	1. 1: Tattoo

****

**Mattera’s P.O.V**

**"Boy, it's a good thing you drew me a picture." The tattoo artist told Scott as I saw two circle bands he drew**

**"Hey, Scott, sure you don't want something like this?" Stiles asked holding up the tattoo book and I saw something that looked like the Kanima and I laugh**

**"No." I say**

**"Too soon?” He asked**

**“Yeah." I said as Stiles was putting the book down**

**"I don't know, man, are you sure about this? I mean, these things are pretty permanent, you know?" Stiles asked him**

**"That's the whole point of a tattoo, babe." I tell him, as I was looking at the artwork on the wall**

**"I'm not changing my mind." Scott said**

**"Okay, but why two bands?" Stiles asked**

**"I just like it." Scott said**

**"But don't you think your first tattoo should have some sort of meaning, you know, or something?" Stiles asked him, and I sigh and I walked over to him**

**"Stiles, getting a tattoo does mean something." I tell him**

**"I don't think that's..." Stiles said but he got cut off**

**"She's right, tattooing goes back thousands of years. The tahitian word "tatua" means "to leave a mark." Like a rite of passage." The tattoo artist**

**"Yeah, you see? He gets it." Scott told him and I look at him**

**"He's covered in tattoos, Scott, literally." Stiles told him and I smile**

**"You're cute." I say to him**

**"Okay, you ready? You ain't got any problems with needles, do you?" Tattoo artist asked**

**"Nope." Scott said and the tattoo artist turned the machine on and he started to use it on Scott's arm**

**"I tend to get a little squeamish though, so..." Stiles said and collapsed, and I sigh ‘Well that didn’t last long.’ I thought**

**"That one yours?" Tattoo artist asked**

**"Unfortunately yes." I say**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**We walk out of the tattoo shop and Stiles was pressing an ice pack on the back of his head and I get in the jeep "You okay?" Stiles asked and I saw Scott wincing**

**"Kinda burns." Scott said**

**"Well, duh, you just got your skin stabbed about 100,000 times." I say**

**"Yeah, but I don't think it's supposed to feel like this." Scott told me then he jolted "No, it's definitely not supposed to feel like this. Oh, I gotta take this thing off." Scott said Oh god I think it's healing!**

**"No, no, no, no, Scott. Oh, Scott, please stop. Whoa, whoa." Stiles begged and I saw Scott take the bandage off and it was healing**

**"It healed." Scott said**

**"Ah, thank God. I hated it." Stiles said and I look at him**

**"Stiles!" I exclaim**

**"Sorry." He said and we started driving**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Nah, we agreed to give each other the summer... no texts, no calls." Scott talking about him and Allison not calling or texting each other**

**"Oh, come on, you want to know what me and Stiles have been doing all summer?" I ask**

**"Not really." Scott said**

**"Too bad, we had sex all summer long, best summer of my life." I say**

**"Can we get back to me and Allison, please?" Scott asked, and I heard the cringe in his voice, and I roll my eyes,**

**"Fine." I say**

**"So then how do you know she won't be back at school then?" Stiles asked**

**"After everything that happened, I'm not sure she's coming back at all." Scott said as we stopped at a red light and I saw Lydia and Allison 'Oh hey!' I thought**

**"I think she is. I'd say pretty definite, you know. Like one hundred percent." Stiles said I guess he saw her too and Scott looked over and I see Allison look over and she sees us and they both start freaking out**

**"Can we just drive please, Stiles?" Scott asked**

**"Scott, it's a red light." Stiles said**

**"I think we should talk to her, I just think we should say something." Stiles said and he went to roll down the window**

**"No. No, no, Stiles, come on. Oh, my God, dude, no." Scott told Stiles as he rolled down the window "Hey!" Stiles greeted and they drove off really fast "You know, they probably didn't see us." Stiles said**

**"Yeah right." I say and the light turned green and Stiles started to drive again**

**"What are you doing?" Scott asked**

**"I'm driving." Stiles said like it was obvious**

**"We're right behind them." Scott said as I saw Lydia's car**

**"Okay, well, do you see any turns? Cause I don't." I say**

**"I don't want it to look like we're following them." Scott said**

**"Well, what do you want me to do?" Stiles asked**

**"I don't know. Anything." Scott told him and we came to a stop, but then I hear glass shattering and screaming coming from Allison and Lydia. We get out the jeep and we ran to them "It came out of nowhere." Lydia cried and she grabbed my arms and I put my arms on her arms**

**"Are you hurt?" Stiles asked but Lydia ignored his question**

**"I'm okay." Allison said probably answering Scott's question**

**"Well, I'm not okay. I am totally freaking out. How the hell does it just run into us? I saw its eyes right before it hit us. It was like it... it was like it was crazy." Lydia said and I take my arms off of her arms and I went over to the deer and so does Scott**

**"No, it was scared. Actually... Terrified." Scott said feeling the deer's heart Oh my god, what made it scared?**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I wake up at 6:45, Oh great first day of Junior year, whoopie-fucking-do! I get up from my bed- well Stiles' bed, I'm never home and my mom gets that, I basically have all my clothes in his dresser. I crawl over Stiles and I grab some clothes, which was a grey tank top, some shorts, and a flannel. I walk into the bathroom and I get dressed, and I brush my hair, and I walk out the bathroom and I bump into Stilinski "You know you're gonna have to go home, Alexis, is getting worried." Stilinski told me and I sigh**

**"I know, I'll be home tonight." I say and I walk into Stiles' room and I see him up and ready**

**"Hey." He told me and I smile and I walked up to him and I kissed him**

**"I'm going home tonight." I say**

**"Aw, Mattera, come on." Stiles begged and I smile**

**"Stiles, I promised your dad, I'll be home." I say and he huffed out of sadness and I kiss him again "Be happy, we'll just have one more year." I say talking about that we only have one more year of high school "Okay, I'm gonna check about that deer last night." He told me and I nod and he went on his computer "You know how many vehicle collisions last year involved deer? 247,000." Stiles said as Stilinski walked in**

**"Oh, God, please go to school." Stilinski begged**

**"But that's crossing the road. This one last night came right down the middle." Stiles told him**

**"I'm not gonna beg you." Stilinski told him**

**"Okay, good. I'm impervious to your influence anyway." Stiles told him and I laugh**

**"Would you consider a bribe?" Stilinski asked**

**"You couldn't meet my price." Stiles said Oh here we go!**

**"Extortion?" He asked Damn!**

**"You got nothing on me." Stiles said**

**"Yeah." Stilinski said and started to pull his chair and pulling him away from his computer**

**"Dad, what are you doing? Dad, what are you doing?" He asked and Stilinski pulled him hard enough to make Stiles fall out of his chair**

**"Let's go, babe." I say and I picked up my backpack and left.**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"You wanna ask Derek for help? Why, why?" Stiles asked Oh no, I don't want Derek's help! Not a chance!**

**"He's got the triskele tattooed on his back. So there has to be a way to do it without healing, right?" Scott asked**

**"Okay, yeah, but still, doesn't he have his hands a little full?" I say pointing at the missing people posters of Boyd and Erica, and I heard a British voice- huh must be our new principal**

**"Look, these are the applications for the career advisor. I need them sorted. And whatever happened to the library while I was gone, I want it cleared up. And what the hell is this?" He asked pulling out a sword 'Oh boy.' I thought**

**"Go, go, go." Stiles said and we walked very very quickly**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I walk in the class and I sit next to Stiles and I see Allison go to a seat in front of Scott "Is someone... no." Allison said Oh god!**

**"No, no, no, no. No, it's all you, all yours. Uh, it's totally vacant." Scott said and Allison smiled and sat down and Scott looked at us and me and Stiles gave him the thumbs up, and I heard a ding from my phone- well pretty much everyone's phone dinged and I pick it up and I saw a text**

**""The offing was barred by a black bank of clouds and the tranquil waterway", leading to the uttermost ends of the earth flowed somber under an overcast sky, seemed to lead into the heart of an immense darkness." This is the last line to the first book we are going to read. It is also the last text you will receive in this class. Phones off, everyone." I hear our teacher say and I turn my phone off**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I was writing on a paper and I see Mrs. Blake walk to Scott's table and I saw him leave 'Wow, I guess his mom needs him.' I thought and I see a bandage on Lydia's ankle and I guess Stiles saw it as well "Hey, Lydia. What is that? Is that from the accident?" I ask**

**"No. Prada bit me." She said**

**"Your dog?" Stiles asked Are you serious?**

**"No, my designer handbag. Yes, my dog." She said sarcastically**

**"Has it ever bitten you before?" Stiles asked and she shook her head**

**"Okay. What if it's, like, the same thing as the deer? You know, like, how animals start acting weird right before an earthquake or something?" I say**

**"Meaning what? There's gonna be an earthquake?" She asked**

**"Or something. I just... maybe it means something's coming. Something bad." I say**

**"It was a deer and a dog. What's that thing you say about threes? Once, twice..." She said and I saw a crow hit the window, and I jump a little, and that got everyone’s attention, and I saw more crows coming at the window, and they came through the window and Stiles pulled me and Lydia down on the ground so we wouldn't get hurt, by either the crows or the glass that was shattering, and then they all left suddenly, and we all get up and all I saw was black feathers and I intertwine my fingers with Stiles’ hand and he did the same thing as well.**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I see the cops are here and Argent, and my mom "Are you okay?" She asked checking my face and I slap her hands away**

**"Mom!" I exclaim**

**"Sorry." She said**

**"Supernatural expertise like now." I whisper**

**"Oh, honey, I don't know what did this. I’m a supernatural expertise, not an animal expertise." She told me and I sigh, she’s right, she’s right "I could take you home, if you want." She said, and I shook my head slightly**

**"Nah, I'll stay with Stiles, and we're going to see Derek after school." I say and she nods and kissed my head and walked off and I walk to Stiles**

**"Ms. Blake? You okay? Uh, sorry, just... that." Stiles said pulling a feather out of her hair and I grabbed his arm and pulled him aside**

**"Call, Scott, like now." I say and he nods and he pulls out his phone**

**"We got a serious problem at school. Ms. Blake's class..." Stiles said and I listen in by putting my ear very close to the speaker**

**"Hey, can you tell me about it later?" Scott asked Oh come on Scott!**

**"Well, no, pretty sure this qualifies for immediate discussion." Stiles told him**

**"OK then meet me at Derek's." Scott said and I sigh and I took the phone from Stiles**

**"Derek's house? What the hell are you doing at..." I say but he cut me off**

**"Just meet us here, okay?" He told me and I sigh**

**"Fine." I say and I hung up and I gave the phone to Stiles "Let's go to Derek's." I say and he groans, but nods and we leave.**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Yeah, I see it. It's two bands, right? What does it mean?" Derek said examining the place Scott's tattoo is in**

**"I don't know. It's just something I traced with my fingers." Scott said tracing the tattoo in the dust on the floor**

**"Why is this so important to you?” Derek asked**

**“Do you know what the word "tattoo" means?" Scott asked**

**"To mark something." Stiles said**

**"Well, that's in tahitian. In samoan, it means "open wound." I knew I wanted to get a tattoo when I turned 18. I always wanted one. I just decided to get it now, to make it kind of a reward." Scott said**

**"For what?" Derek asked**

**"For not calling or texting Allison all summer. Even when I really wanted to, even when it was so hard not to sometimes. I was trying to give her the space she wants. Goin' four months later, it still hurts. It still feels like a, uh..." Scott told him**

**"Like an opened wound." I say**

**"Yeah." Scott told me**

**"The pain's gonna be worse than anything you've ever felt." Derek said**

**"Ah, that's great." Stiles said**

**"Do it." Scott said and I saw a blowtorch and I saw the fire**

**"Oh my god." I say**

**"Oh, wow. That's a... that's a lot for me. So I'm gonna take that as my cue. I'm just gonna wait outside." Stiles said about to walk out but Derek grabbed his arm**

**"Nope. You can help hold him down." Derek said and Stiles walked over to Scott and held his shoulders to hold him down**

**"I'll hold him down as well, and I was not talking about Scott." I say and I went behind Stiles and I held his shoulders, and I heard Scott start to scream and I held Stiles' shoulders the best I could, until I saw that tattoo on Scott's arm and I let Stiles go**

**"Well, it looks pretty damn permanent now." Stiles said as we started to walk out**

**"Yeah. I kind of needed something permanent. Everything that's happened to us... everything just changes so fast. Everything's so, uh... Ephemeral." Scott said**

**"Studying for the psats?" Stiles asked**

**"Yep." Scott said**

**"Nice." Me and Stiles said and I saw one side of the door his painted red and the other side is not painted**

**"You painted the door. Why'd you paint the door?" I ask**

**"Go home, guys." Derek said "**

**And why only one side?" Scott asked**

**"Scott." Derek said and Scott pulled out his claws and scratched violently at the door and I saw a symbol**

**"The birds at school and the deer last night... just like the night I got trampled by the deer when I got bit by the Alpha. How many are there?" Scott asked Another alpha? Oh god no!**

**"A pack of 'em. An Alpha pack." Derek said Oh my god!**

**"All of them? How does that even work?" I ask**

**"I hear there's some kind of a leader. He's called Deucalion. We know they have Boyd and Erica. Peter, Isaac, and I have been looking for him for the last four months." Derek said I totally forgot Peter was alive for a second here**

**"Let's say you find them. How do you deal with an Alpha pack?" Scott asked**

**"With all the help I can get." Derek told him**

**"Where is she? Where's the girl?" Isaac asked and we all look at him**

**"What girl?" Derek asked Oh god, here we go again.**


	2. 2: Chaos Rising

**Mattera’s P.O.V**

**I see Scott giving a look and Stiles noticed it as well "What?" Stiles asked**

**"What, what do you mean, "what"?" Scott asked**

**"I mean "what," and you know what." Stiles said and I was confused**

**""What" what?" Scott asked and all this confusion was giving me a headache**

**"That look you were giving." Stiles told him**

**"I didn't give a look." Scott said**

**"Oh, there was a distinct look, Scott." I say**

**"What look?" Scott asked out of annoyance and I chuckle**

**"The look that says that the last thing you feel like doing right now is going to a party." I say**

**"It's not that. It just seems weird going to a different high school's party." Scott said and I scoff**

**"What? Would you... God, one drink, all right? You'll be fine. I went to nursery school with this girl, okay? She promised to introduce us to all of her friends. So tonight, no Allison, no Lydia. Tonight, we're moving on." Stiles said as we made it to the house**

**"Moving on." Scott said**

**"Onward and upward." Stiles said**

**"Let's do this." Scott said**

**"That's what I'm talking about. No look me." Stiles said and they had this weird handshake and we walked to the door and Scott looked at me**

**"How's my breath smell Mattera?" He asked me**

**"I'm not smelling your breath." I say "Do you have any gum?" Scott asked me**

**"No. No gum. You're fine." Stiles said**

**"Can you at least tell me what kind of party this is?" Scott asked and we walked in and I got a text from my mom and I open it and I see this girl kissing Stiles 'What the holy hell?' I thought**

**"Uh-" I say**

**"Heather t-this is my girlfriend M-Mattera." Stiles stuttered Oh god, what just happened?**

**"Oh, Mattera, I'm so so so sorry- It's my birthday, and I just-" She said**

**"Didn't know he had a girlfriend?" I ask finishing her sentence and she shook her head "Uh it's fine." I say and I walk out the room into another room and I started to cry silently- Oh my god, why am I crying? I see Stiles walk in and he saw me and he walked to me**

**"Hey are you okay?" He asked and I wiped my tears but the wouldn't stop falling**

**"Oh my god." I say as I keep wiping my tears but they just kept falling, and Stiles pulled me into a hug "I'm a mess." I say through my tears**

**"You're jealous are you?" He asked and I laugh**

**"Maybe." I say with a laugh of sadness and he lets go of me and wipes my tears**

**"I will never leave you, for anyone." He told me and I smile and I kiss him**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I have no idea what the hell they are talking about but I was just pretending I was paying attention "Okay, all right, now, come on. No one died, all right? Look, there may have been a little maiming, okay, a little mangling, but no death. That's what I call an important distinction." Stiles said**

**"My mother died." Allison said looking at Derek**

**"Awkward." I say**

**"Your family's little honor code killed your mother. Not me." Derek told her**

**"That girl was looking for Scott. I'm here to help him, not you." Allison said to him**

**"You wanna help? Find something real." Derek said Ooh that's gotta sting and burn**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Okay, what would a pack of alphas want with Erica and Boyd?" I ask**

**"I'm not sure it's them they want." Scott said**

**"Okay, what, like Derek? Like they're recruiting?" Stiles asked and I saw Scott turn around and he was looking at two people I didn't see**

**"Hey, Scott. You coming?" I ask and we started walking to our next class.... Business.**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"The stock market is based on two principles. What are they? Yes, McCall, you can go to the bathroom. Anybody else?" Coach said as Scott has his hand up**

**"Uh, no, coach, I know the answer." Scott said and coach laughed**

**"Oh, you're serious." Coach told him**

**"Yes. Risk and reward." Scott said Huh someone's been doing their reading!**

**"Wow! Who are you? And what have you done to McCall? Don't answer that. I like you better. I like you better. Does anybody** **have a quarter? A quarter." Coach asked and Stiles started digging through his pockets for a quarter and I saw some condoms fall out his pocket 'Oh my god!' I thought**

**"Stilinski, I think you, uh... You dropped this. And congratulations." Coach said pointing between me and Stiles, and I blush**

**"Risk and reward. Put the quarter in the mug, win the reward. Okay, watch coach. That's how you do it. Okay. Danny. Risk, reward." Coach said**

**"What's the reward?" Danny asked "You don't have to take the pop quiz tomorrow." Coach said and I sigh and I put my head on the table**

**"Coach, it's not a pop quiz if you tell us about it." Danny said**

**"Danny, you know, I really expect more from you at this point. Really. McCall. Risk, reward. The risk: If you don't put that quarter in the mug, you have to take the pop... the... the quiz. And... and you have to write an essay. Risk, more work. Reward... No work at all. Or choose not to play." Coach said**

**"But isn't this just chance?" Scott asked Hmm that's true**

**"No. You know your abilities, your coordination, your focus, past experience... all factors affecting the outcome. So what's it gonna be, McCall? More work, no work, or choose not to play?" Coach asked**

**"No play." Scott said**

**"Okay. Who's next? Who wants the quarter?” Coach asked and Stiles stood up and I smile “There ya go! There's a gamblin' man! Come on! Step up, step up. All right, Stilinski." Coach exclaimed as Stiles went up to the mug to the throw the quarter in it, and I see Stilinski**

**"Stiles." Stilinski said**

**"Yeah, coach, I got it." Stiles said**

**"Stiles." Stilinski said again that finally got his attention and then he left**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"So you think they kidnapped Heather to turn her?" I ask**

**"Derek says it's easier to turn teenagers." Stiles said**

**"But what would a pack of alphas need with a beta?" I ask him**

**"Mattera, I don't know. I don't care. All right? This girl... Our moms were best friends before mine died, all right? We used to take frickin' bubble baths together when we were three. I gotta find her." Stiles said and I sigh**

**"Then we need Isaac to remember." I say**

**"How? Peter and Derek couldn't do it. You know any other werewolves with a better trick?" He asked me and I got an idea**

**"Maybe not a werewolf. But someone who knows a hell of a lot about 'em." I say**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Obviously, it's not going to be particularly... Comfortable. But if we can slow your heart rate down enough, you'll slip into a trance-like state." Deaton said as me, Derek, and Scott fill the bath full of water and ice**

**"Like being hypnotized." Isaac said**

**"Exactly. You'll be half transformed. It'll let us access your subconscious mind." Deaton said**

**"How slow does his heart rate need to be?" I ask**

**"Very slow." Deaton told me**

**"Okay, well, how slow is very slow?" Derek asked**

**"Nearly dead." Deaton told him and I widened my eyes**

**"It's safe, though, right?" Isaac asked**

**"Do you want me to answer honestly?" Deaton asked him**

**"No. No, not really." Isaac said and I heard this plastic slapping against the skin and I turn around to see Stiles with a surgical glove on his hand, and he looked at us awkwardly**

**"What?" He asked and Derek looked at him and he sighed and took the glove off and Isaac took his shirt off and got in the ice bath**

**"Look, if it feels too risky, you don't have to do this." Derek told him but they just pushed him under and he tried to get back up, and I had to hold him by his legs to make them stay down**

**"Get him back under. Hold him." Deaton said and I felt my shirt getting really wet from the water he is splashing everywhere**

**"We're trying!" Derek said and he we finally got him down under and he relaxed and came back up but his eyes were closed**

**"Now, remember, only I talk to him. Too many voices will confuse him and draw him out. Isaac? Can you hear me?" Deaton said**

**"Yes. I can hear you." Isaac said**

**"This is Dr. Deaton. I'd like to ask you a few questions. Is that all right?" Deaton asked**

**"Yes." Isaac answered**

**"I want to ask you about the night you found Erica and Boyd. I want you to remember it for me in as vivid detail as possible, like you're actually there again." Deaton told him**

**"I, I don't wanna do that. I don't... I don't wanna do that. I don't wanna do that." Isaac said starting to freak out**

**"Isaac, it's all right. Just relax. They're just memories. You can't be hurt by a memory." Deaton told him**

**"I don't wanna do that." Isaac said**

**"It's alright." Deaton told him**

**"I don't wanna do that." Isaac said again**

**"Relax. Relax. Good. Now let's go back to that night. To the place you found Erica and Boyd. Can you tell me what you see? Is there some kind of building? A house?" Deaton told him**

**"It's not... it's not a house. It's stone. I think marble." Isaac said and I didn't really want to listen to any of this anymore, so I zone out but then I feel water being splashed on me and then I realize he's out of that state "A vault! It's a bank vault! I saw it! I saw the name. It's, uh... B-beacon hills first national bank. It's, um... it's an abandoned bank, and they're keeping them locked inside, inside the vault. What?" Isaac asked as he has a towel wrapped around him**

**"You don't remember what you said right before you came out of it, do you?" Stiles asked and I don't really know what he said**

**"No." Isaac said**

**"You said when they captured you that they dragged you into a room and that there was a body in it." Stiles told him 'What body?' I thought**

**"What body?" Isaac asked**

**"Erica." Stiles told him and I slap my hand over my mouth**

**"She's not dead." Derek said**

**"Derek, he said, "there's a dead body. It's Erica." Doesn't exactly leave us much room for interpretation." Stiles told him**

**"Then who was in the vault with Boyd?" Derek asked**

**"Someone else, duh." I say**

**"And maybe it was the girl on the motorcycle. Okay, the one who saved you?" Scott asked Isaac**

**"No, she wasn't like us. And whoever was in the vault with Boyd was." Isaac said**

**"What if that's how Erica died? They, like, pit them against each other during the full moons and see which one survives. It's like werewolf thunderdome." I say and Stiles smirked at me**

**"Then we get them out tonight." Derek said**

**"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, be smart about this." I say**

**"She's right, Derek, you can't just go storming in." Deaton told him**

**"If Isaac got in, then so can we." Derek told him**

**"But he didn't get through a vault door, did he?" Deaton asked him**

**"We need a plan." Scott said**

**"Yeah and fast." I say**

**"How are we gonna come up with a plan to break into a bank vault in less than 24 hours Mattera?" Derek asked me and I glare at him**

**"Uh, I think someone already did. "Beacon hills first national closes its doors three months after vault robbery." Doesn't say here how it was robbed, but it probably won't take long to find out." Stiles said**

**"How long?" Derek asked**

**"It's the Internet, Derek. Okay? Minutes." Stiles said**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Guys!" I hear Stilinski yell and I wake up and apparently I was laying on Stiles and I saw the papers everywhere 'Whoa, what the hell?' I thought "I got to get to work. You three get to school." Stilinski said and left the room, and I stretched and let out a yawn**

**"Ten hours." I say with tiredness lacing in my voice**

**"Ten hours and nothing." Stiles said**

**"We're gonna find something." Scott said**

**"Finding something doesn't make Erica any less dead or Boyd any less about-to-be-dead." Stiles told him**

**"Well, we still have time." Scott said and I look at him**

**"Is this whole, like, "remain optimistic "in the face of complete and utter disaster" thing a part of the "be a better Scott McCall" program?" I ask**

**"Uh, not if it doesn't work." Scott told me**

**"Oh it works." I say and Stiles picked up a paper**

**"Oh, dad! Dad? Dad!" Stiles yelled and ran out the room and dropped the paper and I saw his dad at the crime scene 'Huh.' I thought**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"All right, so we meet at Derek's at 5:00 to go over the plan, and then we don't get started until dark." Scott said**

**"Great, what do we do till then?" I ask**

**"What, right now? We've got English." Scott told me and I groan and we walked to English.**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Okay. You see this? This is how they got in. It's a rooftop air conditioning vent. Leads down inside into the wall of the vault, which is here. Okay? One of the robbers was lowered into this shaft Now, that space is so small, it took him about 12 hours to drill into that wall, which is stone, by the way. Then throughout the rest of the night, they siphoned the cash up to the guys back on the roof through that one little shaft in the wall. Boom." Stiles said going over the plan**

**"Can we fit in there?" Scott asked**

**"Yes, we can, but very, very barely. And they also patched the wall, obviously, so we're gonna need a drill of some kind. I'm thinking maybe a diamond bit..." Stiles said but Derek cut him off**

**"Look, forget the drill." Derek told him**

**"What?" I ask**

**"If I go in first, how much space do I have?" Derek asked**

**"What do you... what do you think you're gonna do, Derek? You gonna punch through the wall?" Stiles asked**

**"Yes, Stiles, I'm gonna punch through the wall." Derek told Stiles**

**"Okay, okay, big guy. Let's see it. Let's see that fist. Big, old fist. Make it, come on. Get it out there. Don't be scared. Big, bad wolf. Yeah, look at that. Okay, see this? That's maybe 3 inches of room to gather enough force to punch through solid co..." Stiles said holding Derek's wrist and he was making a fist, and Derek punches his hand so hard that Stiles hit his hand on the table**

**"Derek." I say**

**"He could do it." Stiles said in pain**

**"I'll get through the wall. Who's following me down?" Derek asked and looked at Peter**

**"Don't look at me. I'm not up to fighting speed yet, and honestly, with Isaac out of commission, you're not looking at very good odds for yourself." Peter said Oh god, can someone kill him again please?**

**"So I'm supposed to just let them die?" Derek asked**

**"One of them is already dead." Peter told him**

**"We don't know that." Derek told him**

**"Do I have to remind you what we're up against here? A pack of alphas. All of them, killers. And if that's not enough to scare your testicles back into your stomach, try to remember that two of them combine bodies to form one giant Alpha. I'm sure Erica and Boyd were sweet kids. They're gonna be missed." Peter said and I had enough**

**"Could someone kill him again, please?" I ask really annoyed with Peter**

**"Derek, seriously? Not worth the risk." Peter told Derek**

**"What about you?" Derek asked Scott but Stiles thought it was himself**

**"Yeah, if you want me to come..." Stiles said but Derek sighed out of annoyance**

**"Not you." Derek told him**

**"Got it." Stiles told him**

**"I don't know about Erica. But if Boyd's still alive, we have to do something. We have to try." Scott said**

**"But?" Derek asked**

**"Who's the other girl? The one locked in there with Boyd?" Scott asked him**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"I'm not gonna wait anymore, my nerves are racked! Racked goddammit!" I exclaimed**

**"I could beat you unconscious and wake you when it's over." Peter told me**

**"Piss off." I say**

**"You think Erica's really dead?" Stiles asked "You think I really care?" Peter asked Wow dickhead**

**"I just... I don't understand the bank, though, okay? Wha... like, why wouldn't they chain them up in some underground lair or something? They're an Alpha pack, right? So shouldn't they have a lair?" Stiles said**

**"Stiles, they're werewolves, not bond villains." I say**

**"Wait a sec. Wait a sec. Maybe they're living there. You know? Like, maybe the bank vault reminds them of their little wolf dens." Stiles said**

**"Wolf dens?" Peter asked**

**"Yeah, wolf dens. Where do you live?" Stiles asked**

**"In an underground network of caves hidden deep in the woods." Peter said sarcastically**

**"Whoa really?" Stiles asked and I facepalm**

**"No, you idiot. I have an apartment downtown." Peter said**

**"Okay, fine, but still, that just proves that there's something up with the bank. And why wait around for the full moon, huh? Why not just kill them whenever they want to?" Stiles said**

**"Maybe they think it's poetic." Peter said**

**"They've already had three full moons to be poetic." Stiles said**

**"And here you've only had one full hour to be so annoying..." Peter said but cut himself off**

**"No, go ahead, finish what you were saying. I'm an... I'm annoying. What were you gonna say there?" Stiles asked**

**"What are the walls made of?" Peter asked 'What?' I thought**

**"What? Uh... I don't know, like, wood and brick or..." Stiles said**

**"No, the vault, the vault, the walls, what are they made out of? Where would it say that? Doesn't say anything. Where... where would it say the materials, the type of stone?" Peter said**

**"Oh.. Oh, hang on. Yeah, here, hang on. Here. It's gotta be in there." Stiles said looking through a pamphlet**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"There, that's it." I say**

**"Hecatolite." Peter said Wait what the hell is that?**

**"Is that awful? That sounds awful." Stiles said**

**"Get 'em on the phone. Call them. Now!" Peter yelled and I get my phone out**

**"Why?" I ask**

**"'Cause Boyd and that girl aren't gonna kill each other. They're gonna kill Derek and Scott." Peter told me and I dialed Scott's number and put him on speaker**

**"Mattera, now's not the best time." Scott told me**

**"Scott! Scott! No, listen to me, okay? Look, you gotta get outta there. Look, the walls of the vault are made with a mineral called hecatolite. It scatters the moonlight." I say**

**"What does that mean?" Scott asked**

**"Look, it keeps the moonlight out, okay? They haven't felt the full moon in months." I say to him**

**"Okay, think of it like the gladiators in the Roman colosseum. They used to starve the lions for three days, making them more vicious, more out of control. Deucalion has kept them from shifting for three full moons, diminishing their tolerance to it." Peter said**

**"Scott, they're gonna be stronger..." Stiles said**

**"More savage, more bloodthirsty, Scott, they're the lions. They're the starved lions, and you and Derek just stepped into the colosseum." Peter told him and then I heard growling**

**"Scott? Hey, Scott! Scott!" I yell but he doesn't respond**

**"Scott? Scott, are you hearing this? Scott!" Stiles yelled and the line went dead 'Oh shit!' I thought**


	3. 3: Firefilies

**Mattera’s P.O.V**

**"Lydia? Lydia? Lydia, are you okay?" Stiles asked as we ran into the pool**

**"I'm okay. That, over there... Not okay." She said and I see a dead body**

**"Yeah, all right. I'm gonna call my dad." Stiles said**

**"I already called 911." She said to him**

**"You called the police before you called us?" Stiles asked**

**"I'm supposed to call you guys first when I find a dead body?" She asked him**

**"Yes!" Stiles exclaimed and I roll my eyes and pull out my phone to call Scott**

**"Are you sure?" Scott asked**

**"Yep. Throat ripped out, blood everywhere. It's like the frickin' shining over here, dude. If two little twin girls come out of the woods, start asking me to play with them forever and ever, I'm not gonna be surprised." I say**

**"Can you get a little closer to make sure it was them?" Scott asked**

**"What the hell do you mean get closer? Who would go around ripping people's throat out?" I ask**

**"Please just do it." He told me and I hung up and I walk over to the body, with my hands shaking, and my breath getting irregular, and I look at the guy, with his throat ripped out, and I shudder, and I looked down at his body and I saw he had a purity ring on 'Virgin?' I thought**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"You didn't have to follow me home, Stiles." I say to Stiles as he walked through the door**

**"I just wanted to make sure you got in okay." He told me and I open my fridge and I get a bottle of water**

**"Oh I'm peachy, it's not like a I saw a virgin dead." I said sarcastically and opened my water bottle**

**"You're my girlfriend okay, I know when you’re scared." He told me and I took sip of my water**

**"Well, you also didn't have to follow me into my kitchen." I say**

**"Well, I... uh, yeah, I don't have an answer for that. I can leave." Stiles said and he was about to go and I put my water bottle down**

**"Stiles, don't go okay. I don't want to be alone." I say and he smiles a little and kisses my forehead and puts his arms around me**

**"You'll be okay." He told me and I smile and nod, I always feel safe in his arms**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Hey." Melissa says as me and Stiles walk into the morgue**

**"Hey." I say to her**

**"Over here. And if you tell anyone that I showed you this, I swear to God, I will kill you two painfully and slowly." Melissa told us**

**"Why do you want to show us a body we've already seen?" Stiles asked and she unzipped the bag**

**"Because you haven't seen everything. See this around his neck? That's a ligature mark. That means that he was strangled with something, like cord, rope..."  Melissa said**

**"Ah, okay, wait a second. What kind of werewolf strangles someone? You know, that's not very werewolf-y." I say**

**"My thoughts exactly. And then there's this." Melissa said and she turned the head over and I saw a hole in his head**

**"God, man, what is that? Is that brain matter? Yeah, it's brain matter, of course." Stiles said disgusted**

**"See the indentation? He was hit in the back of the head, hard enough to kill him. In fact, any one of these things could have killed him. I mean, someone seriously wanted this poor kid dead." Melissa told us**

**"All right, so then this couldn't have been Boyd or Cora, you know? They wouldn't have done all that. So maybe this is just one murder. I mean, maybe it's just a random coincidence." Stiles says**

**"I don't think it was just one." Melissa told him**

**"How come?" I ask**

**"Because that girl over there, she's got the exact same injuries." Melissa said and I gasp a little and she took the cover off of her "The M.E. said this one wasn't just strangled. Whoever did it used a garrote, which is a stick that you put through the rope, and you just kind of keep twisting, and... Stiles? Oh, my God, did you know her? I'm so sorry. I didn't even think." Melissa said and She put the cover back on and I look at Stiles and he had like tears shine in his eyes 'Oh poor Stiles!' I thought**

**"I was... I was at her party. It was her birthday. Her name is Heather." Stiles said and I sigh and I pull him in a hug, which he accepted, I mean we didn't have nice first impression when I met Heather, but she seemed like a nice girl when she apologized for kissing Stiles, but then I thought of something, and I let go of Stiles and I remember the purity ring that guy had on, and I think Heather was a virgin, oh my god this person is killing virgin's**

**"Has anyone else been through here tonight? Any... any other bodies, or even anybody missing?" I ask**

**"Mattera?" Stiles whispered in my ear and I grabbed his hand intertwined our fingers together**

**"Uh, no, no bodies, but, um..." Melissa said**

**"What?" I ask**

**"Two girls. They brought the first one in, Caitlin, for a tox screen, and then I overheard that her girlfriend, Emily, just disappeared. I mean, they were out in the woods and..." Melissa said Oh those poor girls**

**"Nobody's found her yet?" I ask**

**"I don't know." She told me**

**"First one?" I ask**

**"Caitlin." Melissa told me**

**"Okay. Is she here? Is she here right now?" I ask "I think so." She told me**

**"Okay where?" I ask letting go of Stiles' hand and trying to walk out the door but she stopped me**

**"Okay, okay, wait. Just wait a minute." She told me but I didn't have time for this**

**"I have to talk to her." I say**

**"Why?" She asked**

**"Because I think I know what's happening." I say**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"We weren't doing anything that bad. I mean, I've camped out there plenty of times." Caitlin told me**

**"Right, but why tonight?" I ask her**

**"We wanted to be alone for one night. Emily lives with her mom, and I have three roommates. Not exactly romantic settings, you know?" She told me**

**"How long have you two been together?" Stiles asked**

**"Three months." She said**

**"And you wanted to make it romantic." I say**

**"Yeah, you know, because..." She said but I had to finish that sentence for her**

**"Because it was her first time." I say**

**"They're gonna find her, right? Aren't they?" She asked me and I look at Stiles and he put his hand on my shoulder, I need to tell Scott.**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"So Boyd and Cora might not have killed anyone?" Scott asked**

**"You're gonna wish they did." Stiles said**

**"Why?" He asked**

**"I'm not exactly sure yet. the other girl who was out in the woods, Emily? Eventually they're gonna find her. She's one of them. Emily, Heather... That guy Lydia found at the pool. All three were virgins... And they're all gonna have the same three injuries... strangled, throat slashed, head bashed in. It's called the threefold death." I say explaining what I've figured out**

**"So if these aren't random killings, then what are they?" Scott asked**

**"Sacrifices. Human sacrifices." Me and Stiles both say**


	4. 4: Unleashed

**Mattera’s P.O.V**

**I wake up and I see Stiles right next to me and I sigh, and I get up and I get dressed, and I put my hair in a ponytail, and I whack Stiles' with my pillow and he jolts away "Huh, I'm awake!" He exclaimed and I smile**

**"Come on." I say and he nods and I yawn cause I was still a little tired.**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"I looked everywhere. It's like he just walked away. Left his car, his dog." Scott said Oh great someone went missing again**

**"Okay. Was he, like... could he have been a virgin maybe? Did he look like a virgin? Was he, you know, virginal?" Stiles asked and I look at him with a look that says 'Are you serious?' I thought**

**"No, definitely not. Deaton makes me have sex with all of his clients. It's a new policy." Scott told us and I glare at him**

**"You're not funny." I say**

**"No, I don't know if he was a virgin. And why are you talking like he's already dead? He's just missing." Scott said**

**"Missing and presumed dead because he's probably a virgin, Scott." Stiles told him and I see Isaac walk in**

**"Mr. Lahey, happy to have you back. Not happy that you're late." Coach said**

**"Sorry, coach." Isaac said**

**"I'll remind you all, cross-country is not optional for lacrosse players. I don't need you turning into a bunch of fat-asses in the off-season. So work on that." Coach said and walked off**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I was tying my shoes for cross country "Why am I doing this?" I ask myself "Oh, that's right, I'm on the cross country team, like a dumbass." I say and I probably look insane but I don't really care, and I heard the whistle and we all took off, well mostly me, cause I run very fast, and I just ran into something and tripped, and I landed on something and it was a dead body 'Oh my god!' I thought and I scream very loud, and I feel myself being pulled away and I knew it was Stiles**

**"Are you okay?" He asked me and I started to cry and he pulled me close to him and I let my tears fall**

**"It's him, isn't it?" I whimper as I saw Scott and Isaac through my blurry vision**

**"Shh." Stiles told me like he was telling me to calm down, I'm sorry I can't calm down, I fell into a dead body!**

**"Hey, get out of the way. Get back. Get this area cordoned off before they trample every piece of evidence." Stilinski said**

**"Back up! Everyone back!" Deputy Tara yelled**

**"Get these kids out of here!" Stilinski yelled and I felt my breathe getting heavier and my heart started to race and Stiles let me go for a second and I almost fell, but Isaac caught me**

**"Dad, just come here. Look, look. Look at it. It's the same as the others, you see?" Stiles asked his father**

**"Yeah, I see that. Do me a favor. Go back to school, yeah?” Stilinski told Stiles and then looked over at Coach “Coach, can you give us a hand here?" Stilinski said**

**"You heard the man. Nothing to see here. Probably just some homeless kid." Coach said**

**"Coach." I said struggling to breathe**

**"Yeah?" He asked**

**"He was senior." I say with laboring breath**

**"He wasn't on the team, was he?" Coach asked**

**"Stiles, Mattera, is like freaking out over here." Isaac said and I really wish people would stop saying that, I get a panic attack and people think I'm freaking out, but I'm actually freaking out! Stiles walked to me and I fell in his arms "Come on." He told me and I nod and he put his arm around me and we started walking**

**"You see the way the twins looked at him?" Isaac asked**

**"Yeah, you mean like they had no idea what happened?" I ask through raspy breath**

**"No, no, they knew." Isaac told me**

**"The kid was strangled with a garrote, all right? Am I the only one recognizing the lack of "werewolfitude" in these murders?" Stiles asked**

**"Oh, you think it's a coincidence they turn up and then people start dying?" Isaac asked**

**"Well, no, but I still don't think it's them." Stiles said**

**"Scott?" I ask getting my breathing under control**

**"How 'bout you?" Isaac asked him**

**"I don't know yet." Scott said**

**"You don't know yet?" Stiles asked him**

**"Well, he's got a point. Seriously, dude, human sacrifices?" Scott asked**

**"Scott, your eyes turn into yellow glow sticks, okay? Hair literally grows from your cheeks and then will immediately disappear, and if I were to stab you right now, it would just magically heal, but you're telling me that you're having trouble grasping human sacrifices?" I ask**

**"That's a good point too." Scott said**

**"I don't care. They killed that kid, they killed the girl that saved me. I'm gonna kill them too." Isaac said**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"This is stupid." I say and Stiles looks at me**

**"You never said that before, that means something's wrong." He told me**

**"Well, asking Ashley, if her dead boyfriend, was a virgin that's stupid!" I whisper at him, and I saw Deputy Tara and Ashley walk out and Stiles got out of this chair 'Oh this should be good!' I thought**

**"Um, hi, Ashley. Hi. Can I talk to you just for one sec? Sorry. I just need to ask you something really quick, and it's gonna sound really unbelievably insensitive, so I apologize in advance. Um... Was Kyle a virgin?" Stiles asked Oh my god he actually did it!**

**"What?" Ashley asked**

**"Your boyfriend, was he a virgin, or did you guys... You know what I mean..." Stiles said and that made Ashley slap him in the face 'Okay, that went to far.' I thought and I got from my chair and I held onto her arms so she wouldn't attack him or something**

**"No. He wasn't a virgin." She said and slapped my arms away and walked off and I see Stilinski walk out**

**"Have you two completely lost your mind? I've got four murders, you guys. You see those men in there? That's the FBI. They're pulling together a task force to help because it looks like we've got a full-blown serial killer on our hands. You get that?" Stilinski asked us**

**"Yes, dad. I get that." Stiles said**

**"Then what are you two doing?" Stilinski asked**

**"We're trying to find a pattern." I say**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I see Boyd 'Why is here?' I thought "Whoa. Hey, Boyd! I didn't know you were back at school." I say**

**"Yeah, I would have told you, but we're not actually friends." Boyd told me and I laugh sarcastically**

**"That's very funny. Hey, so did you, uh... so did you know Kyle?" I ask**

**"Yeah, we were in junior R.O.T.C. together." He told me 'Army, never crossed my mind' I thought**

**"So you two were friends, then?" I ask**

**"I only had one friend. She's dead too." He told me talking about Erica and this just got awkward so I whistle awkwardly and walk off to find Stiles**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"You know that there's a temple in Calcutta where they used to sacrifice a child every day? That's every day a dead baby, Lydia, every day! Hey, you want to know what today is? It's dead baby day. Oh, no, wait, that's every day, because every day is dead baby day, yay!" Stiles said and I can't believe I just walked into that**

**"What did I just walk into?" I ask**

**"Oh hey Mattera." Stiles said greeting me with a kiss**

**"Why are you telling me this?" Lydia asked**

**"Because Scott's dealing with the Alpha twins. You don't know about the twins?" I say**

**"Alphas?" She asked**

**"Ethan and Aiden." Stiles said**

**"Oh, yeah. Yeah, I knew about them." Lydia said**

**"Okay, okay, good. So look, here's what I'm thinking. I'm thinking that the murders maybe come in threes. Ancient people love things in threes, right? So maybe first it's three virgins, and then, I don't know, maybe it's three people who own little dogs." Stiles said**

**"I own a little dog." Lydia said and I roll my eyes "I am not getting rid of my dog!" Lydia exclaimed**

**"Would you just think about getting rid of your little dog?" Stiles asked and I sigh, Why am I dating him? Oh yeah cause I'm in love with him. Can I re-think that decision?**

**"No. And by the way, you cannot discern a pattern by a single data point, so stop trying." Lydia told him**

**"Wha-okay, so what, I'm just supposed to wait around for someone else to die, then? I'm just supposed to sit there and watch them die? Just wait for them to wither up and die right in front of me?" Stiles asked 'Wither?' I thought**

**"Wither?" Lydia asked**

**"You know what I mean. Die, in just a hideously awful, strangulating, head-bashing, throat-cutting kind of way." Stiles told her**

**"Maybe it's not your job. You said it yourself, they were strangled with a garrote. That's a human thing to do, so... Maybe just leave the figuring it out part to someone human." Lydia asked**

**"You mean someone like my dad?" Stiles asked**

**"No, I mean your dad. The sheriff!" She exclaimed**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I walk into the clinic with Stiles and I see Deaton "You're out of school early." Deaton told us**

**"Yeah, free period, actually. Um, I was just headed home to see my dad. He's, uh... you know, I guess you probably heard people are kind of getting murdered again. It's his job to figure it out." Stiles said**

**"I gathered as much from the sheriff title. Yeah, um... You know, but it gets kind of hard for him to do his job when he doesn't have all the information. And we all know he's missing pretty much half the story here, right? So then I started thinking, and I remembered someone who does have a lot of information. Someone who always seems to know more than anyone else around here. You two." Deaton told us**

**"Well, I basically found out what is happening, and I fell into a dead body this morning." I say**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"All these symbols and things... the triskeles, the bank logo, the Mountain ash... all of it is from the Celtic druids. And anyone who has ever looked up human sacrifice before knows that the druids had a pretty big hard-on when it came to giving one up to the gods. You ever hear of the lindow man? 2,000-year-old body found in England? He was found strangled, head bashed in, throat cut. Threefold death. They also found pollen grains in his stomach. Guess what favorite druid plant that was." I say**

**"Mistletoe." Deaton said**

**"We're just telling you everything you already know, aren't we? Then why aren't you telling us?" Stiles asked**

**"Maybe because we've spent every moment of the last ten years trying to push something away. Denying it. Lying about it. Becomes a pretty powerful habit." Deaton said**

**"All right, so this guy... is he a druid?" Stiles asked**

**"No. It's someone copying a centuries-old practice of a people who should have known better. Do you know what the word "druid" means in Gaelic?" Deaton asked**

**"Nope." Me and Stiles say**

**""Wise oak." The Celtic druids were close to nature. They believed they kept it in balance. They were philosophers and scholars. They weren't serial killers." Deaton said**

**"Yeah well this one is." I say, and I heard my phone ring "Hey, I can't talk right now. Wait, what? Yeah, are you sure he's missing?" I ask Lydia and Stiles looked at me and I put my finger up saying 'Give me a minute'**

**"Not just missing. Taken." She said and I take my phone away from my ear "Music teacher's missing." I say**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I was looking through some drawers, with Stiles as I heard some really weird things on Lydia's phone that happened to lead her here "Can we get a copy of this?" Deaton asked and I roll my eyes**

**"Hey, doc, any help would be, you know, helpful." I say**

**"Each grouping of three would have its own purpose, its own type of power. Virgins, healers, philosophers, warriors..." Deaton said**

**"Wait back up, Warrior, could that also be like a soldier?" I ask**

**"Absolutely." Deaton told me**

**"Kyle was in R.O.T.C. with Boyd. That's got to be it. That's the pattern." I say**

**"Where's Boyd?" Deaton asked**

**"I think home, me and Stiles are gonna try to call him." I say and I grab Stiles' arm and pull him aside to call Boyd.**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"This is just one of many possibilities. He could have simply left for the day." Deaton said as we were in Harris' class**

**"Yeah, well... Not without this." Stiles said picking up his bag and me and Stiles looked at the papers on the desk 'What the fuck?' I thought**

**"What?" Deaton asked**

**"This test is graded "R."" I say**

**"This one's an "H."" Lydia said**

**"Stiles, Mattera, you remember I told you "druid" is the Gaelic word for "wise oak"?" Deaton asked**

**"Of course." I say**

**"If a druid went down the wrong path, the wise oak was sometimes said to have become a dark oak. There's a Gaelic word for that as well... Darach." Deaton putting all the papers together and it spelled Darach 'What the hell?!' I thought**

 


	5. 5: Frayed

**Mattera’s P.O.V**

**I was on a bus with Stiles and Scott for cross country and I've been on this thing for 3 hours and I can't wait to get out of here! "Yo, Scotty. Hey, yo, Scotty? Still with me?" Stiles asked**

**"Yeah, sorry. Uh, what's the word?" Scott asked Stiles as he was quizzing him with some words**

**""Anachronism."" Stiles said**

**"Something that exists out of its normal time." Scott said and that was right**

**"Yep, Okay, next word... "incongruous."" I say**

**"Um, can you use it in a sentence?" Scott asked me**

**"Yes. Yes, I can. It's completely incongruous that we're sitting on a bus right now, on our way to some stupid cross-country meet after what just happened... incongruous." I say**

**"Out of place, ridiculous, absurd." Scott said**

**"Perfect. Okay, next word. Um, Darach. Darach, it's a noun. We have to talk about it sometime, okay? And we're gonna be stuck in this thing for, like, five hours, so why not? Next word... "Intransigent."" Stiles said**

**"Stubborn, obstinate." Scott said and we hit a bump in the road and I saw Scott wince in pain**

**"Oh, buddy, you okay? We shouldn't have come. I knew it. We shouldn't have come." Stiles said**

**"We had to. There's safety in numbers." Scott said and I sigh**

**"Yeah, well, there's also death in numbers, okay? It's called a massacre... or bloodbath, carnage, slaughter, butchery, wow, that's... all right, Scott, I'm telling coach that..." I say, as I saw blood on Scott’s shirt, where his wound his, and I went to get up but Scott pulled my arm**

**"No. No, no, no. I'm all right." Scott says and I sigh and sit down**

**"Well, you don't look all right Would you just let me see it?" Stiles said**

**"I'm okay." Scott told him**

**"Just let us see it, okay?" I ask**

**"Okay." Scott said and he lifted up his shirt and I saw three scratch marks that looked really bad**

**"Oh, dude..." I say**

**"I know it's bad, but it's because they're from an Alpha. It'll take longer to heal." Scott said**

**"How come Boyd and Isaac are fine then?" Stiles asked and I look over at them**

**"I can't believe he's dead. I can't believe Derek's dead." Scott said that's why! Scott is blaming himself for Derek being "dead" so it's not healing**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Two of you, back in your seats. Jared, again, car sick? Every ti... how do you even get on the bus? Look at me. No, don't look at me. Look at the horizon. Keep your eyes... keep your eyes on the horizon. McCall, not you too." Coach said**

**"No, coach, I'm good." Scott said and I saw he was bleeding**

**"Hey, Scott, you're bleeding again. And don't tell me that it's just taking longer to heal, okay? Because I'm pretty sure that still bleeding means not healing, like, at all." I snap**

**"He's listening." Scott said and I look over at Ethan**

**"Is he gonna do something?" Stiles asked**

**"Not in front of this many people." Scott told him and I nod and sigh**

**"Okay, well, what about the two ticking time bombs sitting right near him?" I ask talking about Isaac and Boyd**

**"No, they won't. Not here." Scott told me**

**"Okay, well, what if they do? Are you gonna stop 'em?" Stiles asked**

**"If I have to." Scott told him and he went over to Isaac and Boyd and so did I, and he grabbed Boyd's arm**

**"Let go." Boyd told him angry as shit**

**"You got a plan. Tell me your brilliant plan, and I'll let go. What are you gonna do? Kill him, right here? And then what? What are you gonna do after that?" Scott asked and Isaac looked at me**

**"I don't care." Boyd said**

**"Well news flash I do." I say**

**"Whoa, whoa, you're still hurt." Isaac told Scott**

**"I'm fine. Give me a chance to figure something out, something that doesn't have to end with someone else dying." Scott said**

**"Okay." Boyd said and we walked back to our seat**

**"Crisis averted?" Stiles asked**

**"Yep, for now." I say**

**"Okay, good. 'Cause we got another problem. Ethan keeps checking his phone, like, every five minutes. It's like he's waiting for something, you know, like, a message or a signal of some kind. I don't know, something evil though, I can tell. I have a very perceptive eye for evil, but you know that." Stiles said and I look over with Ethan sitting next to Danny**

**"I don't like him sitting with Danny." Scott said**

**"Yeah, neither do I. I'm gonna see what he's waiting for." Stiles said pulling his phone out**

**"What the hell are you doing?" I ask**

**"I'm gonna ask." Stiles said and he started to text Danny, and when Danny put his phone away to ignore Stiles, I heard constant beeping and Stiles violently tapping on his phone**

**"Oh my god make it stop." I say quietly, and I see Ethan and Danny look over and we all duck "Well, that wasn't very subtle." I say and we look up until I hear one last beep and I look at Stiles' phone and it said 'Someone close to him is sick. Might not make it through the night.'**

**"Ennis?" Scott asked**

**"Okay, so does that mean, uh..." Stiles said**

**"He's not dead." Scott said**

**"Not yet anyway." I say**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Now the rest of you, don't think we're gonna miss this meet because of a slight traffic jam, a minor tornado warning, Jared. We're gonna make this thing. Nothing is gonna stop us!” Coach yelled and then he looked over at us “Stilinski, put your hand down." Coach said and I see Stiles has his hand up**

**"You know, there's, like, a food exit about a half a mile up. I don't know if we stop and then maybe..." Stiles said**

**"We're not gonna stop." Coach said**

**"Okay, but if we stop..." Stiles said but coach cut him off "Stilinski! Shut it! Seriously! It's a little bus! Stop asking me questions!" Coach yelled and turned around**

**"I hate him.” Stiles mumbled “Did you call Deaton?" Stiles asked**

**"I keep getting his voice mail." Scott said**

**"That's it. I'm calling Lydia and Allison." Stiles said getting his phone out**

**"How are they gonna help, back in Beacon Hills?" Scott asked**

**"They're not. They've been following us for hours." I say**

**"Pathetic." Scott said and I didn't bother listening to the conversation until I saw Stiles went to talk to the coach**

**"Coach, it's five minutes for a bathroom break, okay? We've been on this thing for, like, three hours... It's 60 miles to the next rest stop... Being cooped up for hours is not good... You know, our bladders aren't exactly... Coach, this is... Can you... Please... Let me talk! I'm... Every time..." Stiles said but every time he tried to talk Coach kept blowing the whistle in his face**

**"Get back to your seat, Stilinski!" Coach yelled**

**"Okay!" Stiles yelled Jesus I haven't seen him that angry before**

**"Jared, keep your eyes on the horizon." Coach said and Stiles sat next to Jared**

**"Hey, Jared. How you doing?" Stiles asked and he gave him a evil smirk, Oh Jesus what is he planning?**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Jared, you suck! Hey, somebody grab some towels or a mop or a new bus." Finstock yelled as he sprayed air freshener out the window, and Me, Allison, Lydia, Scott, and Stiles ran to a bathroom and we sat him down and I lifted up his shirt and it was so bad it was like black and his veins were popping out**

**"Oh, my God." I say and walked away from him and I walked to Stiles**

**"Why didn't you tell us?" Allison asked**

**"Sorry." Scott said and smiled weakly**

**"Okay. Just give us a second, okay?” Allison told him and she walked over to us “This shouldn't be happening. I've seen him heal from worse than this." Allison told us**

**"Okay, what do we do then? Do we just call an ambulance?" Stiles asked**

**"What if it's too late? What if they can't help?" I ask really scared for Scott**

**"We gotta do something." Stiles said**

**"You know, it could be psychological." Lydia said and we look at her**

**"What do you mean, like, psychosomatic?" Stiles asked**

**"Somatoformic." She told him**

**"Som..." Stiles said not really knowing how to say the word**

**"A physical illness from a psychogenic cause. Yes, it's all in his head." Lydia said and then I finally got it**

**"All in his head? Because of Derek. He's not letting himself heal 'cause Derek died." I say**

**"So what do we do?" Allison asked**

**"Stitch him up. I'm serious. Maybe all he needs to do is just believe it's healing." Lydia said and we started to stitch him up**

**"He's gonna need another shirt. Where's his bag?" Allison asked**

**"In the bus." I say**

**"Um, I'm gonna get it. I hate needles anyway, so... uh, do you know what you're doing?" Stiles asked**

**"Yeah, my father taught me." Allison said**

**"I mean, how fast are you gonna... I mean, the bus, like, the bus could leave." Stiles said**

**"Well, you just make sure it doesn't leave." Allison told him**

**"I can help." Lydia said**

**"I'll go too, cause I'm gonna throw up, if I have to keep looking at that." I say and we walk out and we went to get Scott's bag**

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Let's go. Back on the bus!" I hear Coach yelled but we were still in here**

**"Can you stand? Okay. Put this on." I say and I gave him his shirt**

**"Whoa." Scott says as he stumbled and Stiles ran out**

**"Is he okay? Are you okay?" I ask**

**"Yeah. Stiles. Where's Stiles?" Scott asked "Trying to stall coach. We still don't have gas." Lydia said**

**"I'm not leaving him." Allison said**

**"Then we have to leave the car." Lydia said "Sounds good." Allison said**

**"What? That wasn't an actual suggestion. Allison, wait. Ah. Screw it." Lydia said and we walked back to the bus**


	6. 6: Motel California

***SAME DAY***

**Mattera’s P.O.V**

**"I've seen worse." Scott said as we were stopped at a motel and I look at him**

**"Where the hell have you seen worse?" I ask**

**"Listen up. The meet's been pushed till tomorrow. This is the closest motel with the most vacancies and least amount of good judgment when it comes to accepting a bunch of degenerates like yourselves. You'll be pairing up. Choose wisely. And I'll have no sexual perversions perpetrated by you little deviants. Got that? Keep your dirty little hands to your dirty little selves! That means you, Mattera and Stilinski!" Coach told us and I blush a little but you couldn't see it in the dark. Me, Stiles, and Scott get our key for the room and I fell back on the bed Stiles was on**

**"All right, so I have four." Stiles said and I look at him**

**"Four? You have four suspects?" Scott asked**

**"Yeah, it was originally ten. Well, nine technically, I guess. I had Derek on there twice." Stiles said and I chuckle**

**"So who's number one? Harris?" I ask**

**"Just because he's missing doesn't mean he's dead." Stiles said**

**"I know I'm gonna sound evil for this, but I'm actually glad he's missing." I said**

**"So if he's not dead, our chemistry teacher is out secretly committing human sacrifices." Scott said and I look at him and I flip over on my side**

**"Yeah, I guess that just sounded way better in my head." Stiles said**

**"Well, what if it's somebody else from school? Like, you remember Matt? We didn't know that he was killing people." Scott suggested**

**"I did!" I exclaim as I stood up from the bed**

**"Yeah, but we never really seriously thought that it was Matt." Scott told me**

**"I was serious. I was quite serious, actually. Deadly serious. No one listened to me." I say**

**“I listened to you.” Stiles told me and I sigh and nodded**

**"Who were the other three?" Scott asked**

**"Derek's sister, Cora. No one knows anything about her, and she's Derek's sister. Next, your boss." Stiles told him 'Deaton?' I thought**

**"My boss?" Scott asked**

**"Yeah, your boss. I don't really like the whole Obi-Wan thing he's got going on, you know. It freaks me out. Oh, my God. Have you still not seen Star Wars?" Stiles asked**

**"Babe, I haven't seen it either." I say and Stiles looked at me**

**"I swear, if we make it back alive, Me and Mattera will watch the movie." Scott said**

**"Just makes me crazy." Stiles said**

**"Babe, who was the last one?" I ask**

**"Lydia. She was totally controlled by Peter, and she had no idea, so..." Stiles said and I sigh**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Me and Stiles walked to the vending machine and I see Boyd there "Yo. Hey. That was the same thing I was gonna get.” Stiles says and then the food got stuck “Oh, hang on. You know what? I got a patented method for this. Don't worry." Stiles said as he saw the food get stuck and I see Boyd punch the glass and he grabbed what he wanted**

**"You should've done that." I say remembering what he did back at the hospital**

**"Okay, are you still gonna remind me of that?" He asked and I smile**

**"Yep." I say but then I thought of something "Why did he do that anyway?" I ask and Stiles shrugged**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I grab my phone and I was calling my mom 'Hey hon, are you stuck in a motel?' Mom asked**

**"Yeah, and this motel gives me the creeps." I say**

**'Which one are you at?' She asked**

**"Glen Capri, in Fairvale." I said**

**'Oh honey, that hotel is creepy and you should watch your back.' She told me**

**"Thanks mom." I say and hung up and I went to our room and I see Scott and Stiles "You guys okay?" I ask and they looked at me and nodded and I heard my phone ding and I had a text from Allison 'Me and Lydia need to talk with you and Stiles' and I gave my phone to Stiles and he nodded and we walked out of the room.**

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Last time I saw Scott act like that was during the full moon." Allison said**

**"Yeah, I know. He was definitely a little off with me too, but actually, it was Boyd who was really off. I watched him put his fist through the vending machine." Stiles said and I kept pacing back and forth**

**"See, it is the motel. Either we need to get out of here right now, or... someone needs to learn how to do an exorcism asap, before the werewolves go crazy and kill us." Lydia said and I look at her**

**"Okay, just hold on, all right? What if it's not just the motel? The number in the office went up by three, right?" I ask about the number of suicides Lydia saw**

**"You mean like three sacrifices?" Allison asked me**

**"What if this time it's three werewolves?" I suggest**

**"Scott, Isaac, and Boyd." Allison said okay now I'm freaked out**

**"Maybe we were meant to come here." Stiles said**

**"Exactly! So can we get the hell out of here now? Please?" Lydia said and I saw papers**

**"Wait." I say and I walk over to them ""28 year-old man hangs himself at the infamous Glen Capri."" I said reading the paper and we all did**

**"Oh, no. Look at these two. They both mention the room 217. These are probably all the suicides that happened in this room." Lydia said 'What the hell did we walk into?' I thought**

**"So if every room has a Bible..." Allison said**

**"There could be articles in all the rooms." Lydia said**

**"That's a beautiful thing. Most places leave a mint under the pillow. This one leaves a record of all the horrible deaths that occurred." Stiles said**

**"What if the room next door has the one about the couple?" Lydia asked and we went to the room next door and I went to open it but it was locked "No, that was not locked before." Lydia said**

**"Forget it. We need to get Scott, Isaac, and Boyd out of here." Allison said and me and Stiles went to leave but I heard buzzing**

**"I'm not the only one who heard that, am I?" Lydia asked**

**"It sounds like someone turned the handsaw on." Allison said and me and Stiles ran back to them**

**"Handsaw?" I ask and I kick down the door and I see Ethan with the handsaw**

**"Hey, no, Ethan, don't!" Stiles yelled as Ethan was about to cut himself in half and Stiles ran to him and I saw the plug and I pulled the plug out and the handsaw stopped, before Stiles fell face first into it, and I ran over to him, then Ethan tried to claw his stomach, but then I went over to him and I pushed him and I think he hit the heater**

**"Aah! What just happened?" Ethan asked and he ran out**

**"Ethan!" I exclaim and we ran out**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Didn't you hear what I just said? I don't know how I got there or what I was doing." Ethan told me**

**"Okay, you could be a little bit more helpful, you know? We did just save your life." Stiles told him**

**"And you probably shouldn't have." Ethan told me and he ran off**

**"What now?" I ask**

**"I'll find Scott. You guys grab Isaac and Boyd. The best thing we can do is get them out of this place." Allison said to me, Stiles, and Lydia and she ran off**

**"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" Lydia asked**

**"Oh, no, I w..." Stiles stammered**

**"Stiles." Lydia said Stiles please just don't speak now**

**"All right, Lydia. I didn't want to say anything, but this... everything we're going through... we've kind of been through something like this before, a lot like this." Stiles said and I remembered what he was talking about**

**"What do you mean? When?" Lydia asked**

**"Your birthday party, the night you poisoned everyone with wolfsbane." I say shuddering at the memory, let’s hope to god I don't have a memory attack and she looked at us and started to walk off "Lydia, I'm sorry, okay? Look, I didn't mean that you're trying to kill people, okay? I just... I just meant that maybe... maybe you're somehow involved in getting people to kill themselves, you know? Which now that I say that out loud, it just sounds really terrible, so I'm just going to stop talking." I say and she stopped**

**"Stiles... Mattera... Do you hear that?" Lydia asked**

**"Hear what?" I ask**

**"Lydia, what do you hear?" Stiles ask**

**"A baby crying. I hear... I hear water running. Oh, my God. She's drowning the baby! Someone's drowning!" Lydia exclaimed**

**"Boyd!" I yell and we ran to Boyd's room and it all felt like slow motion and we open the bathroom door and I see Boyd in the bathtub underwater, with a safe on him, so he wouldn't get up and I tried to pull the plug to make the water "He blocked it. He blocked the drain with something. I can't get to it." I said running my dry hand in my hair**

**"What do we do?" Lydia asked**

**"Here. Help me." Stiles said as we tried to lift the safe up but we couldn't get to move**

**"Is he dead? How long can a werewolf stay underwater?" Lydia asked in a panic**

**"I don't know." I say and I lean against the wall and I got burned "Ow!" I yell in pain and I look at the heater**

**"Wait a sec, the heater. Heater... Ethan came out of it when he touched the heater." Stiles said**

**"What?" Lydia asked**

**"It's heat, heat, fire. Heat does it, all right? We need something... We need fire." I say**

**"He's underwater." Lydia said sarcastically**

**"Yeah, I'm aware of that." I say**

**"Wait, wait. The bus. On the bus, they'll have emergency road flares. They have their own oxidizers. They can burn underwater." Lydia said**

**"Are you serious?" I ask**

**"Yes, go!" Lydia said**

**"Come on, Stiles!" I exclaim and he followed me out to the bus and got the flares and we ran back into the room**

**"We got 'em. What do we do? How do we do this?" Stiles asked**

**"The cap, it's like a match. The cap's a match.” Lydia says and Stiles was trying to light the thing and it was not working “Stiles!" Lydia yelled and Stiles looked at her**

**"I'm trying!" Stiles yelled and he got to light up and he put it underwater, and I pull Stiles back, in case he gets hit, and I saw the safe slide across the room**

**"Where's Isaac?" I ask and she points underneath the bed "How in the hell?" I ask and I bent down and I looked under the bed and I see him "Hey, Isaac. Got something here for you." I say and roll the flare underneath the bed**

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"I can't find Scott anywhere." Allison said**

**"It's happening to him too, isn't it?" I ask as we walk down the stairs**

**"It has to be. Didn't you say there was another flare on the bus?" Lydia asked**

**"Yeah, I'll get it." Stiles said and I saw a bright light and I see Scott holding the flare, and he is covered in something- was it water? No it was gasoline!**

**"Scott... Scott." Allison said trying to get his attention and we walked over to him, and I saw the bucket that gasoline in it on the ground empty 'Oh my god!' I thought**

**"There's no hope." Scott said and I feel tears well up in my eyes**

**"What do you mean, Scott? There's always hope." Allison told him**

**"Not for me. Not for Derek." Scott said and I feel tears run down my cheeks**

**"Derek wasn't your fault. You know Derek wasn't your fault." Allison says her voice laced with sadness and tears**

**"Every time I try to fight back, it just gets worse. People keep getting hurt. People keep getting killed." Scott said and I see tears well up in his eyes and me and Stiles walk a little closer**

**"Scott, listen to me, okay? This isn't you, alright? This is someone inside your head telling you to do this. Okay? Now..." Stiles said but Scott cut him off**

**"What if it isn't? What if it is just me? What if doing this is actually the best thing that I could do for everyone else? It all started that night, the night I got bitten. You remember the way it was before that? You and me, we were... we were... we were nothing. We weren't popular. We weren't good at lacrosse. We weren't important. We were no one. Maybe I should just be no one again. No one at all." Scott said almost crying and I feel more tears run down my face like a waterfall and I look at Stiles and I saw he has tears in his eyes**

**"Scott, just listen to me, okay? You're not no one. Okay? You're someone, you're... Scott, you're my best friend. Okay? And I need you. Scott, you're my brother.” Stiles says and I felt more tears roll down my face “All right, so... so if you're gonna do this, then... I think you're just gonna have to take me with you. All right?" Stiles said with tears running down his cheeks and he took the flare out of Scott's hand threw the flare somewhere else but it's the wind blew it, cause the flare landed on the gasoline**

**"No!" I exclaim and I ran over to them and I push them out of the away before the fire exploded and Allison and Lydia ran away from it so it didn't explode on them and I had my hands around both of them and I look back and I saw something in the fire 'What the hell is that?' I thought as I wipe away my tears**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I heard the bus door creak open, Me, Stiles, Allison, Lydia, Isaac, Boyd, and Scott slept in the bus. So what? There's no way I'm gonna be sleeping in that death trap "I don't want to know. I really don't want to know, but in case you missed the announcement, the meet's cancelled, so we're heading home. Pack it in. Pack it in!" Coach yelled and I take my head off of Stiles' chest and I needed a chance to wake up, well after last night we really needed the sleep 'Holy god the meet is cancelled! Yes! Because I just want to go home!' I thought and I see Ethan sit down next to Scott**

**"I don't know what happened last night, but I'm pretty sure you saved my life." Ethan said and I roll my eyes**

**"Actually, I saved your life, but not that it matters that much. It's just... it's minor detail." I said**

**"So I'm gonna give you something. We're pretty sure Derek's still alive. But he killed one of ours. That means one of two things can happen. Either he joins our pack..." Ethan said**

**"And kills his own." Scott said finishing Ethan's sentence**

**"Or Kali goes after him, and we kill him. That's the way it works." Ethan said and got up**

**"You know, your little code of ethics there is sort of barbaric, just F.Y.I." I say I see something purple on Coach's shirt "Coach, can I see your whistle for a second?" I ask taking off his whistle**

**"Hey, Eth... I'm gonna need that back. Ethan..." Coach said and I put my hand on the hole and I blew it and I look at my hand and it was purple and I shown it to the guys**

**"Wolfsbane." I say**

**"So every time the coach blew the whistle on the bus, Scott, Isaac, Boyd..." Stiles said**

**"And Ethan." Lydia said finishing his sentence**

**"We all inhaled it." Scott said**

**"You were all poisoned by it." Allison said**

**"So that's how the Darach got in their heads. That's how he did it." Stiles said and took the whistle from my hands and he opened the window and threw the whistle out the window**

**"Hey, hey, hey, hey! Stilinski!" Coach yelled and the bus started and I felt the bus moving and we started to go home, and away from the death trap- only known as Glen Capri.**


	7. 7: Currents

**Mattera’s P.O.V**

**"Hang on, hang on. They were both in the car?" Stilinski asked, there was another kidnapping and the doctor's car hit a random car**

**"No, dad, they're trying to tell you that it was two separate kidnappings, okay? Two doctors, both gone." Stiles said to him**

**"So whose car is this?" Stilinski asked and I got a big headache**

**"Dr. Hilyard, the on-call doctor. The E.R. attending is the one that never made it in." Melissa said**

**"Let me just focus on getting your story first, all right?" Stilinski told Melissa said**

**"Boys, and Mattera, give us a second." Stilinski said and we nodded and we walked off to the side**

**"These are definitely sacrifices, right?" Scott asked**

**"Yeah, it's the one Deaton mentioned. Healers." I say**

**"What about Danny? He threw up mistletoe. That's not a coincidence, and if he hadn't been with Ethan, he probably would've died. Danny's not a healer. I..." Scott said and I see Stilinski on the phone**

**"Can you hear that?" I ask and Scott turned around and back to us**

**"They found a body." He told me and I widened my eyes 'A body?' I thought**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chemistry might just be my favorite class, now cause Harris is gone! "Good morning. As you all know, Mr. Harris is still missing... I mean, sick. Anyway, I'm filling in while we all hope and pray for a more qualified substitute to take my place. Okay, so let's get started, shall we?" Ms. Blake said and Stiles taps my wrist and I look over at him**

**"Hey, my dad said that the E.R. attending wasn't strangled but did die from asphyxiation. They just don't know how." Stiles told me in a whisper**

**"Do you think the on-call doctor could still be alive?" I whisper**

**"I don't know... But, Mattera, there's got to be at least 20 other doctors in that hospital... at least, you know? Any one of them could be next." He told me and I nod and I put my hand on his 'We got to figure this out!' I thought**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"We have to tell him." Scott said I knew what he wanted to tell him**

**"You mean, like, tell him, tell him, or tell him something else that isn't telling him what I think you want to tell him?" Stiles asked and that didn't make any sense**

**"You know what I mean." Scott said**

**"You remember how your mom reacted? She didn't look you in the eye for, like, a week." I say recalling the memory of how Melissa reacted when she found out Scott was a werewolf**

**"And she got over it, and... and it actually made us closer." Scott told me and I nod**

**"I don't know, dude. I mean, look at him. Come on, he's completely overwhelmed as it is." Stiles told him and He was right, maybe we shouldn't tell him now**

**"He's overwhelmed because he has no clue what's happening. He's got people dying in his town, the town that he's supposed to protect, and it's not his fault that he doesn't know what's happening. He's gonna find out sooner or later." Scott told him**

**"Yeah, but is now really the right time?" I ask**

**"What if not telling him now gets someone else killed?" Scott asked me and he had a good point about that**

**"What if telling him gets him killed, huh? I mean, okay, look, I get that Deaton's been like a father to you. I get that, okay? But this is m... Scott, this is my actual father. I can't... I can't lose both of my parents, all right? Not both of them." Stiles said and I sigh and I put hand on his arm**

**"You're right." Scott said**

**"No, I'm not. I'm not right. I'll tell him." Stiles said**

**"We'll help you." I say and we walk out**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"A ouija board?" Lydia asked**

**"Also called a spirit board, and it's worth a shot." I say pulling out the board**

**"A shot in the dark." Lydia said and I glare at her**

**"Could you just try it, please, okay? Let's not forget who this is for... Scott's boss, the guy who has saved our collective asses on more than one occasion." Stiles said**

**"Oh, wait, should we all do this?" Cora asked**

**"Yeah." I say and we all put our fingers on the pointer 'This is stupid!' I thought**

**"You guys ready?" Stiles asked**

**"Ready as I'll ever be." I say**

**"Yeah." Cora said**

**"Yeah." Lydia said**

**"Where's Dr. Deaton?" Stiles asked and Lydia looked at him**

**"What?" She asked**

**"Aren't you gonna answer it?" I ask**

**"Oh, I don't know the answer. I thought we were asking some sort of spirit." Lydia told me and I sigh**

**"Well, do you know any spirits?" Cora asked**

**"Is she for real?" Lydia asked me and Stiles and I pulled out the keys and gave them to her**

**"Okay, these are Deaton's keys for the clinic. Close your eyes, and I'm gonna put 'em in your hand, and then we're just gonna try and see if you can feel out for his location. It's called psychometry." I say and she looked at me**

**"I'm not a psychic." She told me**

**"You're something!" I exclaim**

**"Okay? Just, Lydia, put out your hand, and..." Stiles said and she picked up the keys**

**"Hmm." She hummed**

**"What?" Stiles asked**

**"They're cold." She said and I glare at her and I put my hands over my face, and I let out a frustrated scream**

**"Lydia, concentrate, please? Trying to save lives here, for the love of God. Yeah, what is it? What do you see?" Stiles asked**

**"Nothing." She said**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I see Lydia drawing a tree "Lydia, what are you doing? What... what the hell is that?" I ask**

**"A tree." She told me**

**"A tr- Lydia, you're supposed to be writing words, like in sentences, something like a location, something that would tell us where he is." Stiles told her**

**"Well, maybe you should've said that." Lydia told him Oh my god, does someone have a metal object I can hit over my head?**

**"Isn't she supposed to be some kind of genius?" Cora asked**

**"Genius? Yes. Psychic, no. Honestly, I don't know why you're even bothering with me anyway. I mean, especially since it's obvious you should be talking to Danny." Lydia said and I look over at her**

**"Why Danny?" I ask**

**"Because... Last night, he was a target. But it wasn't a sacrifice." Scott said as he was holding his arm**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Danny, you awake? Danny?" Stiles asked and me and Stiles went to steal something in Danny's backpack and Danny stirred awake**

**"What are you doing?" Danny asked 'Shit!' I thought**

**"I'm not doing anything, Danny. This is just a dream that you're having." Stiles said and I scoff and roll my eyes**

**"Why are you going through my stuff?" Danny asked him**

**"Right, but only in the dream, remember? Dream. Dreaming." Stiles said**

**"Why would I dream about you and Mattera going through my stuff?" Danny asked**

**"I don't know that, Danny, okay? It's your dream. Take responsibility for it. Shut up and go back to sleep.” I say and I went over to his backpack and I pull out something, and it was a project for Harris “Danny boy, you might've actually found something here." I say "Come on." I say and Stiles nods and we leave**

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Deaton's got to be at one of the six locations, but they're all over town. I don't know how we can get to all of them fast enough." Scott said as I put my phone on speaker**

**"Well, we might not have to. Danny was doing a project on something for Mr. Harris' physics class, and I think it actually means something." I say**

**"What project?" Scott asked and Stiles looked through the book for Danny's project and I see something about telluric currents**

**"Something on telluric currents." I say**

**"Mattera, did you say currents?" Scott asked**

**"Yeah." Stiles said**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Okay, so, what does this kid's homework have to do with finding Deaton?" Cora asked**

**"Because it's not just homework, okay? It's a project on geomagnetic fields. They flow through the earth. They can even be affected by lunar phases, all right? Now, look at this. This is a note from Harris on Danny's proposal." Stiles said flipping through the project and I look at the note Harris left and Lydia started to read it**

**""I strongly advise you to choose another subject. "The ideas here, while innovative and thoughtful, "border on pseudo-science. Not suitable for class."" Lydia said**

**"Harris wasn't just a sacrifice. He knew something." Scott said and I nod**

**"Now, check this out. Allison's dad wasn't the only one with a map, all right? Danny had one too. Danny marked all the telluric currents, okay? Now, the weird thing about beacon hills is that it actually is a beacon. You wouldn't believe how much energy flowing through the earth is around this town." Stiles said putting a map down on the table**

**"Stiles, look, they match. All right, there's three places, right? Where they're kidnapped, and then the place where their body was found." I said pointing at the map**

**"Look, that's right on the telluric current." Lydia said pointing at a place on the map**

**"So, maybe where he was sacrificed is somewhere in between." Scott says**

**"Let me see that. You said there's six more bodies to be found. Deaton's one of them. Got to be somewhere in between, right?" I ask**

**"Stop. He's in the vault. He's in the same vault." Cora said**

**"Okay let's go." I say**

**"Mattera." Lydia told me**

**"Lydia, we don't have time." I say**

**"It's Boyd. The plan didn't work. They cut the power." Cora told us**

**"It's just like he said. Go. I can save Deaton myself." Scott said**

**"What? Scott, what about us?" Stiles asked**

**"Cora can't get there fast enough without you. Go. We can save both of them." Scott told him**

**"Okay come on." I say**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Okay, what do we do?" I ask**

**"We pull them. Pull all of them." Cora said and they started pulling all the buttons, and we ran into the room and I see Boyd dead 'Oh my god!' I thought and we ran to Boyd and Derek, and I felt my legs getting soaked in the water, and I heard Cora crying and I put my hand on Derek's shoulder, and he actually let me, and I felt tears run down my face but I didn't really let out any sobs. I can't believe Boyd is dead!**

 


	8. 8: Visionary

**Mattera’s P.O.V**

**"They were there for two days, waiting, hiding. That's what we're taught to do when the hunters find us... hide and heal." Cora said Oh boy is this gonna be a story? Cause I hate stories!**

**"Okay, so is two days standard, then, or are we thinking Derek's on, like, some extended getaway?" Stiles asked**

**"Why do you care?" Cora asked him**

**"Why do I care? Let's see... because over the last few weeks, my best friend's tried to kill himself. His boss nearly got ritually sacrificed. A girl that I've known since I was three was ritually sacrificed. Boyd was killed by alphas. My girlfriend has had multiple panic attacks because of these sacrifices. I... do you want me to keep going? 'Cause I can, all right? For, like, an hour." Stiles said and I nodded**

**"You think Derek can do anything about that?" Cora asked us walking to us**

**"Well, since he's the one everyone seems to be after, it's more like he should do something about it, yeah." I say**

**"I don't know. There's something different about him now. He wasn't like this when we knew him." Cora said**

**"What was he like?" Stiles asked**

**"A lot like Scott, actually. A lot like most teenagers... unbearably romantic, profoundly narcissistic, tolerable really only to other teenagers." Peter said**

**"What happened?" I ask**

**"Well, the same thing that changes a lot of young men... A girl." Peter told me and I scoff**

**"You're telling me some girl broke his little heart? That's why Derek is the way he is?" I ask**

**"Do you remember Derek before he was an Alpha had blue eyes? Do you know why some wolves have blue eyes?" Peter asked and I shook my head**

**"I just always thought it was, like, a genetic thing." I say**

**"If you want to know what changed Derek, you need to know what changed the color of his eyes." Peter told me Oh boy story time, this may take awhile.**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Okay, so if Derek was a sophomore back then, how old was he? How old were you? How old are you now?" I ask really confused about everything**

**"Not as young as we could have been, but not as old as you might think." Peter said and I was still confused**

**"Okay, that was frustratingly vague. How old are you?" Stiles asked Cora**

**"17." Cora answered**

**"See, that's an answer. That's how we answer people." Stiles said**

**"Well, 17 how you'd measure in years." Cora said and I groan and put my hands over my face**

**"All right, I'm just gonna drop it. What happened to Derek and the cello girl?" Stiles asked**

**"What do you think happened? They were teenagers. One minute, it's, "I hate you, don't talk to me." The next, it's frantic groping in any dark corner they could manage to find themselves alone for five minutes. Their favorite dark corner was an abandoned distillery outside of Beacon Hills." Peter said**

**"All right, hold up. How do you know all this? You just said that they were alone." I say**

**"Back then, I wasn't just Derek's Uncle. I was his best friend, his closest confidante. That's how I know." Peter told me Huh makes sense, my dad wasn't just my dad, he was best friend.**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Our mark for vendetta." Peter said making a spiral on the window as it rained**

**"Man, you guys really take that revenge thing to, like, a whole new level, don't you?" Stiles asked**

**"It's not just revenge. Losing a member of your pack isn't like losing family. It's like you lose a limb." Cora said**

**"They wouldn't even let him see the body." Peter told us I really need to get to my mom before she freaks out!**

**"I don't get it. What does this have to do with Derek?" Cora asked**

**"Everything. It's never just a single moment. It's a confluence of events. Personally, I looked at Ennis' circumstances, I saw a profound loss. Derek saw something different. He saw opportunity." Peter told her Opportunity?**

**"Opportunity? To do what?" Stiles asked**

**"To always be with her." Peter told him and I look down**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"They keep us connected to humanity. But they're a secret even in the pack. Sometimes only the Alpha knows who the emissary is. Derek and I had no idea about Deaton." Cora said**

**"Or his sister, Morrell." Peter said 'Wait what?' I thought**

**"She's an emissary too?" Stiles asked**

**"For the Alpha pack." Peter said**

**"Our guidance counselor? Why the hell don't you people tell me any of this stuff, huh? I shared some really intimate details with her." I said**

**"And did she give you good advice?" Cora asked me**

**"Actually yeah." I say Huh that's so weird**

**"That's what they do. That's what Deaton used to do for Talia." Peter said**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Ennis? Why would he choose him?" Cora asked**

**"Why not? Ennis needed a new member for his pack. Paige was young and strong. Doing a favor for Derek meant Ennis would be in good with Talia. Back then, everybody wanted to be in good with her." Peter said he makes a good point**

**"He doesn't remember it was Ennis, does he?" I ask**

**"If he does, he keeps it to himself." Peter told me**

**"So then what happened? Did he turn her?" Stiles asked**

**"Almost. He came at Ennis. A 15 year-old boy against a giant. There was no reason for him to fight. She'd already been bitten." Peter told him and I was shocked oh my god, maybe she didn't make it**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"So did she turn?" Cora asked**

**"She should have. Most of the time, the bite takes. Most of the time." Peter said and I thought of something**

**"When you offered it to Stiles, you said, "if it doesn't kill you."" I say**

**"If." Peter said Oh my god, it killed her!**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"And what about Derek?" Cora asked Peter**

**"Taking an innocent life takes... Something from you as well, a bit of your soul... darkening it, dimming the once brilliant, golden yellow to a cold, steel blue... like mine." Peter said and his started to glow and they were blue 'Oh my god he killed her! He didn't really have a choice.' I thought**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I see Stiles has this look on his face, and I guess Cora noticed it as well "What? What's this... what's this look on your face?" Cora asked**

**"What look?" Stiles asked back**

**"The kind of look that makes me want to punch you." Cora told him Yeah that's Derek's sister**

**"Oh, my God. You are so Derek's sister. I forgot." Stiles said**

**"Well, what is with the look?" Cora asked**

**"I just don't believe him. All right, in Ms. Blake's class, we're reading heart of darkness, and it's in first person, right? Narrated by Marlow. The thing is that he's... he's an unreliable narrator. You know the details of it have changed, you know, just because of his perspective." Stiles told her Oh he better not do what I think he's gonna do**

**"Well, then we heard the story from Peter's perspective." Cora said**

**"Right, and I don't think we got the whole story." Stiles said Yep he's gonna do it!**

**"So, what, are... Are you just gonna ask Derek about the girl he fell in love with and then killed?" I ask**

**"If I have to... Yeah." Stiles told me**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I walked inside my house and my mom was standing there "Where the hell were you?" She asked, trying to sound tough, but obviously failing**

**"Don't try to play the tough mom." I say and she sighed**

**"Oh thank god, cause I hate it." She said and I laugh and I went over to the fridge to get me some water, but then I remembered something**

**"Mom, I saw something at the Glen Capri motel." I say and she looked at me**

**"What was it?" She asked**

**"After, Scott, Ethan, Isaac, and Boyd were poisoned with wolfsbane, and Scott tried to kill himself, but Stiles saved him, and I saved them, I saw something in the fire." I say**

**"Mattera, what did you see?" She asked**

**"I saw a person, their face, was like weird, like the person got burned in the face." I say and I feel my heartbeat speed up and she put her arm around me,**

**"Mattera, calm down, your heart is racing, you're gonna be fine." She told me, how the hell did she know my heart is racing?**

**"Boyd's dead, mom." I say and she sighs and puts her head on mine**

**"I know." She said "I know." She again, Huh I usually never get any comfort from my mom, so this is new.**


	9. 9: The Girl Who Knew Too Much

**Mattera’s P.O.V**

**We were at the school, cause Lydia called us "Where is she?" Stiles asked**

**"Over here." Allison said and we walked to them**

**"Lydia?" I ask**

**"It's the same thing. Same thing as the pool. I got into the car heading somewhere totally different, and ended up here. And you told me to call you if there's a dead body." Lydia said 'Another dead body?' I thought**

**"You found a dead body?" Stiles asked**

**"Not yet." She said**

**""Not yet"? What do you mean "not yet"? Lydia, you're supposed to call us after you find the dead body." Stiles said to her**

**"Oh, no, I'm not doing that again. You find the dead body from now on." Lydia told him**

**"How are we supposed to find the dead body? You're always the one finding the dead body." Stiles told her and I roll my eyes and I turn my head and I see the dead body**

**"Guys. I found the dead body." I say and they look over and I got a closer look and it was Deputy Tara. 'Oh my god!' I thought**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I was watching Stilinski with Stiles, and he saw us and Stiles put his backpack behind our heads and we started to walk away but Stilinski stopped us "Hey! Hey, hey, hey. Back it up.” Stilinski says and he grabbed the back of our shirts “I know what you're thinking. I know you've got all these ideas about patterns and people dying in threes..." Stilinski told us**

**"Dad, murdered, okay? Sacrificed, actually." Stiles said and I nodded**

**"I've got half the state, including the FBI, coming in on this. They're not getting away with killing one of our own." Stilinski said**

**"Dad, they killed Tara. You know, how many times did she help me with my math homework when I had to wait at the station for you?" Stiles asked Huh she always helped me with my English homework**

**"Just, uh, get to class, okay?" Stilinski said and we nod and we started walking to our class.**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Idioms, analogies, metaphors, and similes, all tools the writer uses to tell their story. Lydia, I wasn't aware you had so many hidden talents." Ms Blake said**

**"You and every guy I've ever dated." Lydia said and I rolled my eyes, thinking about one asshole she dated**

**"Oh, um, well, that was an idiom, by the way. Idioms are something of a secret to the people who know the language or the culture. They're phrases that only make sense if you know key words. Saying "jump the gun" is meaningful only if you know about the starting gun in a race, or a phrase like "seeing the whole board."" Ms. Blake said**

**"Like chess." Stiles said**

**"That's right, Stiles. Do you play?" Ms Blake asked**

**"Uh, no. My father does." Stiles told her and Me, Stiles, and Scott looked over at each other**

**"I think I can get to Ethan. I'm pretty sure I can make him talk." Scott said What?!**

**"What do you want to do that for?" I ask**

**"The druids are emissaries, right? So what if the Darach was an emissary to the alphas?" Scott asked Huh didn't even think about that**

**"Okay, first of all, I cannot believe that we've gotten to the point where a sentence like "what if the Darach was an emissary to the alphas?" Actually makes sense to me. Second of all, we're gonna have a huge problem getting to Ethan." Stiles said Oh no Aiden**

**"What's that?" Scott asked**

**"Going through Aiden." Stiles said and I put my head on the table "Ever since he's been back at school, they're always together. How are we gonna separate them again?" Stiles asked**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Why are you even talking to me? I helped kill your friend. How do you know I'm not gonna kill another one?" Ethan asked looking at me**

**"Is he looking at me? Are you threatening me? You know what I'm gonna do? I'm going to break off an extra large branch of Mountain ash, wrap it in wolfsbane, roll it in mistletoe, and shove it up your freaking..." I say and Stiles grabbed my arm**

**"Whoa, Mattera, okay. We get it.” Scott told me and I backed off a little bit “We're talking to you because I know that you didn't want to kill Boyd. And I think that if something like that happened now, you wouldn't do it again." Scott said**

**"You don't know what we owe them, especially Deucalion. We weren't like Kali and Ennis when we met him. We weren't alphas." Ethan told him**

**"What were you?" I ask**

**"Omegas." Ethan told me 'Really?' I thought "In actual wolf packs, omegas are the scapegoat, the last to eat, the one who has to take the abuse from the rest of the pack." Ethan said**

**"So you and your brother were, like, the bitches of the pack?" Stiles asked**

**"Something like that." Ethan said**

**"What happened?" Scott asked**

**"They were killers. I mean, people talk about us as monsters. Well, they were the ones who gave us the reputation. And our Alpha was the worst of them." Ethan said**

**"Why didn't you guys just fight back? Form voltron wolf, you know? Kick everyone's asses?" I ask**

**"We couldn't, we didn't know how to control it back then." Ethan told me**

**"Deucalion taught you." Scott told him**

**"And then, we fought. We took down the whole pack, one-by-one. And by the time we got to our Alpha, he was begging for his life. And we tore him apart. Literally." Ethan said**

**"What about your emissary? They're all dead? Kali and Ennis' too?" Scott asked**

**"All of them except for Deucalion's." Ethan told him**

**"You mean Morrell?" I ask and Ethan grabbed his chest in pain**

**"What? What's wrong? Are you hurt?" Scott asked**

**"Not me. My brother." Ethan said and we ran and I saw Aiden whack Cora in the head with one of the dumbbell weights**

**"Oh my god!" I exclaim and Me, Stiles, and Scott ran to her and Lydia was at her side, alright, and not hurt**

**"You can't do this!" Ethan yelled at Aiden holding him back**

**"She came at me!" Aiden yelled at Ethan**

**"It doesn't matter! Kali gave Derek until the next full moon. You can't touch him or her." Ethan told Aiden and the walked out**

**"Hey, guys, I think she's pretty hurt." Stiles said and I saw the blood on her head 'Oh my god' I thought**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"You okay?" I ask her**

**"She doesn't look okay." Lydia said**

**"I'll heal." Cora said and I saw her heal**

**"Do you realize how suicidally crazy that was? What were you thinking going after them?" Stiles asked**

**"I did it for Boyd. None of you were doing anything." Cora told him**

**"We're trying." Scott said and Cora stood up**

**"And you're failing. You're just a bunch of stupid teenagers running around, thinking that you can stop people from getting killed. But all you do is show up late. All you really do is find the bodies." Cora said and walked off**

**"She's definitely a Hale. Mm. I'll make sure she gets home." Stiles said**

**"I'm going with you." I say and I follow him**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Philosophers?" Stiles asked as he was on the phone with Allison- which was on speaker thanks for that**

**"And guardians, which after last night has to mean something like law enforcement, right? Stiles, you have to tell your dad. Tell him whatever you need but you have to get him to believe. Tell your dad. Warn him." Allison said 'My dad's a cop!' I thought and I look down at my hands, but I don’t even know if he’s still in Beacon Hills, I mean he should be**

**"Okay, okay, okay, I know." Stiles said and hung up the phone**

**"What are you gonna do?" Cora asked**

**"I'm gonna tell him the truth. And I'm gonna need your help." Stiles said**

**"My dad's a cop." I say**

**"Is he still in Beacon Hills?" Stiles asked**

**"I don't know, I haven't seen him in three years." I say to him**

**"Call him." Cora said "And tell him what? "Hey, Dad, I know it's been years since you heard from me, but you’re gonna be sacrificed, by this dark druid."" I say sarcastically**

**"Just call him." Cora said more like demanding me and I roll my eyes and I went to my contacts and I clicked on his contact and I saw the picture for his contact, that I had put, and it was me and him 3 years ago, and I click the call button, and I waited for him to pick up, but it went to voicemail**

**"Shit!" I exclaim and I put my phone away**

**"Couldn't reach him?" Stiles asked**

**"Went straight to voicemail." I say**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I see Stiles pacing back and forth and to be honest my head is kinda hurting watching him go back and forth "Okay, okay, okay, okay. Yes, okay. No, oh.." Stiles said trying to find the words to start with**

**"Stiles?" Stilinski told him**

**"Dad, I'm sorry, okay? I'm just... I'm trying to... I'm just trying to figure out how to start here." Stiles told him**

**"Hey, I don't have this kind of time." Stilinski said 'We don't either' I thought**

**"Um, for the last year, you've had all these cases that you couldn't figure out, right? I mean, all the murders involving Kate Argent, and then Matt killing all the people who had drowned him, and all these murders right now. It's like... it's like you've been playing a losing game." Stiles told Stilinski I'm surprised he didn't figure this out sooner!**

**"Stiles, the last thing I need right now is a job performance review from my own son." Stilinski told him out of annoyance**

**"I know. Okay, see, but that's... that's just it, dad. The... the reason that you're losing the game is 'cause you've never been able to see the whole board. I need to show you the whole board." Stiles pulling out a chess board 'Is this out he's gonna tell him?' I thought**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Scott and Derek are werewolves?" Stilinski asked 'Hmm he's not as freaked out as I thought' I thought**

**"Yes." Stiles said**

**"And Kate Argent was a werewolf?" Stilinski asked**

**"Hunter. That's... purple's hunter." I say pointing to the colors for the supernatural**

**"Same with Allison and her father." Cora told him**

**"Yeah, and... and my friend Deaton, the veterinarian, is a Kanima?" Stilinski asked**

**"No, he's a druid.... I think." I say**

**"So who's the Kanima?" Stilinski asked**

**"Jackson." I say almost throwing up for saying his name**

**"No, Jackson's a werewolf." Stilinski said and I sigh quietly Why is life so hard?!**

**"Jackson was the Kanima first, and then Peter and Derek killed him and he came back to life as a werewolf. Now, he's in London." Stiles told him**

**"Who's the Darack?" Stilinski said not saying Darach right**

**"It's da-rock." I say**

**"We don't know yet." Cora said**

**"We don't know yet." Stiles repeated**

**"But he was killed by werewolves?" Stilinski asked**

**"Slashed up and left for dead." Stiles told him**

**"We think." Cora said**

**"We think." Stiles repeated 'Stiles, stop repeating everything please!' I thought**

**"Yeah. Why was Jackson the Kanima?" Stilinski asked Oh no**

**"'Cause sometimes, the shape that you take reflects the person that you are." Stiles told him**

**"And what shape would an increasingly confused and angrier-by-the-second father take?" Sheriff asked**

**"Uh, that would be more of an expression like the one you're currently wearing." I say**

**"Yeah." Stilinski said and he got up so did Stiles**

**"Dad... Dad, would you... I can prove it, okay? Look, she's one of them. A werewolf." Stiles pointing to Cora**

**"Stiles, Stiles! That's enough." Stilinski told him and he was mad**

**"Dad, can you please just hold on? You ready? All right, dad, just watch this, okay?" Stiles asked and I see Cora get up, then she just collapsed**

**"Oh my god." I say and I look at her head and it hadn't healed, it just had more blood running down**

**"Call an ambulance." Stilinski said**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"It's philosophers as in teachers. Allison and her father just found Mr. Westover." Scott said Oh thank god, my dad is not gonna die**

**"That makes sense. Tara, she wasn't always a cop. She used to teach middle school." I say**

**"Then the last one's gonna be another teacher." Scott said**

**"Yeah, but there's dozens of them, Scott, and they're all headed home." I said**

**"No. No, they're not. They're all going to the recital." Scott tells me, the recital for the deaths, shit!**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"What did you see the night at the bank when Scott was trying to save Deaton?" I ask Stilinski**

**"Nothing." Stilinski told me Bullshit he saw something**

**"Dad, you saw him healing himself after he tried crossing the Mountain ash." Stiles told him**

**"I don't know what I saw." Stilinski said**

**"You saw something that you can't explain." Stiles said**

**"Stiles, I have seen a lot of things I can't explain in this town. That doesn't make 'em supernatural and it doesn't make 'em real. They just found another body. That's real. And that's the lead I'm following." Stilinski said not believing what Stiles is saying**

**"Yeah, and another teacher's going to die if you don't start listening to me." Stiles told him**

**"I am listening! I have been listening!" Stilinski yelled and I flinch, Yeah still I hate yelling, that will never change, everyone is the hospital looked at us**

**"You just don't believe. Mom would've believed me." Stiles said Oh that must've hit a soft spot, and Stiles grabbed my hand and we walked out of the hospital to go to the school.**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Stiles, I'll be right back, I have to go the bathroom." I say and he nods**

**“Be careful.” He told me and I nodded**

**“I’m always careful.” I say and I walk off, to the bathroom, and I did my business, washed my hands, and I walked out to get to Stiles. I ran into Ms. Blake, which is kinda weird "Hey, Ms. Blake I was just-" I said, but I cut myself off as I saw she had a cord in her hand, and I widened my eyes, and I tried to run, but she ended up attacking me, and putting a cord around my neck, and I couldn't breath, and I fell to the ground and she had a hold of my hair and she bent down to whisper in my ear “I know what you are, Mattera. I know what dark and dangerous power, lies beneath you. I can feel it.” She whispers and I was confused on what she meant, what power? I don’t have powers, I’m just human "I won't kill you, cause you’re so special to that Stiles boy, I have my own to deal with." She said whispering in my ear, but she kept the cord around me and I fell on the ground, feeling my pulse getting slower by the second, because of tight she had put it on my neck, but who did she mean by her own? Lydia! I heard Lydia scream, and it made me realize something, Banshee! It means wailing woman, my mom told me about it when I was like 13, good thing that was useful. I felt my eyes drooping but my brain told me to stay awake, but I just couldn't I needed oxygen, or I will die.**

**"Mattera!" I hear someone call my name, and I couldn't make it out, but I'm pretty sure it was Stiles**

**"Stiles." I said struggling with my breathing**

**"I'm here." He said and took the cord off of me and I started to cough and gasp for air, and I held my neck gently cause holy god it burned, like hell!**

**"Are you okay?" He asked me and I see small tears shimmering his eyes and I smile weakly**

**"Yeah, go get Lydia." I say and he widened his eyes and he picked me off the ground and we started to run to the class and she saw us and when she saw me she widened her eyes and pushed the desk near the door and closed**

**"No!" I yell probably straining my voice, but I didn't care, and me and Stiles started to push the door and we finally got it and I heard glass shattering and I didn't see Ms. Blake, or Stilinski anywhere**

**"Dad?" Stiles called Oh my god!**


	10. 10: The Overlooked

**Mattera’s P.O.V**

**"They're already here, aren't they?" Ms. Blake said and Me, Stiles, and Scott walk in and I glare at her, cause there is now a line in my throat and it looks so bad "So... they told you it was me? That I'm the one taking people?" She asked Derek**

**"We-" I say but I coughed and I cleared my throat "We told him you're the one killing people." I say**

**"Oh, that's right. Committing human sacrifices? What, cutting their throats? Yeah, I probably do it on my lunch hour. That way, I can get back to teaching high school English the rest of the day. That makes perfect sense." She said sarcastically**

**"Where's my dad?" Stiles asked with a tear streaming down his face, Poor Stiles!**

**"How should I know? Derek, tell me you don't believe this." She told Derek**

**"Do you know what happened to Stiles' father?" Derek asked**

**"No." Ms. Blake said**

**"Ask her why she almost killed Lydia and Mattera." Scott said "Lydia Martin and Matterina Delavinchie? I don't know anything about that." She lied, oh what a bitch**

**"You lying bitch, you put a cord around my neck!" I exclaim and Scott grabbed me so I wouldn't attack her**

**"What do you know?" Derek asked**

**"I know that these boys, and that girl, for whatever misguided reason, are filling your head with an absurd story. And one they can't prove, by the way." She told Derek what a bitch!**

**"What if we can?" Scott asked and he pulled a container out of his pocket "My boss told me it's a poison and a cure... which means you can use it... and it can be used against you." Scott said and I knew it was mistletoe**

**"Mistletoe?" She asked and Scott opened the container and chucked it and the mistletoe and it hit her and she freaked out, and I saw her face all burned and shit 'Oh my god, she's the one I saw in the fire at Glen Capri!' I thought and she tried to run away but Derek caught her and put his hand around her neck "Derek, wait, wait! You need me." She said**

**"What are you?" Derek asked 'A psycho bitch that's what she is!' I thought**

**"The only person who can save your sister. Call Peter. Call him!" She said and Derek called Peter, but only hung up seconds later, and Derek put her higher in the air, and put his hand tighter around her neck "Her life... it's in my hands!" She exclaimed struggling to breath, Okay he took it to far**

**"Stop. Derek, stop!" Stiles yelled at Derek**

**"Stilinski, you'll never find him." She said "Derek." I say but he didn't listen to me**

**"Derek!" I yell and he put her down and she fell to the ground**

**"That's right. You need me. All of you. You should know I'm not doing this because I have to. I want to. I could still run, and you wouldn't have an easy time stopping me. But I don't want your sister to die. I'm only doing what I had to do." Ms Blake said**

**"Shut up." Derek told her**

**"You need to hear the whole story, Derek. You need to know just how connected we really are." Ms. Blake said to him**

**"Stop talking." Derek demanded**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"I don't know, something feels wrong about this. You know, we proved it to Derek, but she still had this look like it didn't matter. You know, like it was all still going according to plan. You saw it, didn't you?" Stiles said as I saw the rain fall on the window**

**"I saw her in the fire, back at Glen Capri." I say and Scott looked at me but they didn't say anything, I hope they're not mad at me.**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**We stopped at the hospital and we got out, and I immediately feel my hair getting wet, along with my clothes and I saw Stiles had a bat "What's that?" Scott asked**

**"Well, you got claws. I got a bat." Stiles told him and we went inside and Derek was dragging Ms. Blake around**

**"Scott! Scott! What are you doing here? The hospital's evacuating." Melissa said What? Why?**

**"We're here for Cora." Scott said**

**"What, all of you? Why does Stiles have my bat?" Melissa asked**

**"Mom, just trust me on this. You need to get out of here. Right now." Scott told her**

**"The building is supposed to be clear in 30 minutes. We've got two ambulances that are coming back. One's 10 minutes out, the other's 20. Cora needs to be on one of those. They'll be picking up in the basement garage." Melissa told him**

**"Got it. Okay." Scott said and we ran to the elevator and Derek still had his arm around Ms. Blake's arm**

**"You don't have to keep me on a leash, Derek. I'm going to help." Ms Blake said and she looked at all of us and I was glaring at her, and she didn't realize I had my gun in my hand**

**"Where did you get that?" Stiles asked**

**“My backpack." I say and we all walk out of the elevator and I see Peter slide through doors and we all look down at him**

**"Derek. We got a problem." He said and I saw Ethan and Aiden but in wolf form "Big problem." Peter said and Derek and Scott went after them and I saw Cora, but I didn't know how to get there without getting hurt**

**"Help me." I told Stiles and Peter and they nod and I run behind Ethan and Aiden and I pick up Cora and I give her to Peter and Ethan and Aiden let Scott go and we started to run and we ran into the morgue**

**"Don't stop, don't stop!" Derek yelled and walked through the door and I see Stiles go by the door**

**"Stiles!" I yell and I saw Ethan and Aiden walk in and Stiles hits them over the head with the bat but shattered in a million pieces, and Stiles ran over to me and we continued to run.**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Where's the big guy?" I ask**

**"He's close." Derek said**

**"What about Ms. Blake? What do you mean? What does that mean? Like, she's gone? Scott, are you kidding me?" I ask really mad as they gave me a look that Ms. Blake just took off**

**"Shh, quiet." Derek told me and that made me more pissed off**

**"Me be quiet? Me, huh? Are you telling me what to do now? When your psychotic, mass murdering girlfriend... the second one you've dated, by the way... has got Stiles' dad somewhere, tied up, waiting to be ritually sacrificed?" I asked really mad and I pulled Derek's shirt and pulled me close to my face, and Scott pulled me back**

**"Mattera, they're still out there." Scott told me and I look at him**

**"And... and they want her, right? Which means now we don't have her either, so Stiles' dad and Cora are both dead!" I yell**

**"Not yet.” Scott told me “Is she really dying?" Scott asked Peter**

**"She's definitely not getting any better." Peter told him**

**"There has to be something that we can do. We have to help her." Scott said and I heard the door open and I heard Ms. Blake's voice**

**"You can't. Only I can. I can save her, and I can tell you where Sheriff Stilinski is. But there is a pack of alphas in this hospital who want me dead. So I'll help you... but only when I'm out of here and safe. Only then." She said and Derek went to go after but Scott and Stiles pulled him back**

**"Derek, wait!" Scott told him**

**"She was trying to get out." Derek told him really mad**

**"I was trying to keep myself from getting killed. You can't blame me for that." Ms Blake said**

**"If you want to show you're one of the good guys, then heal her." Stiles told her**

**"Not until I'm safe." Ms Blake told him**

**"I'd like to volunteer a different method of persuasion. Let's torture her." Peter said Whoa whoa whoa, I'm not up for that!**

**"Works for me." Derek said and I heard the intercom go off**

**"Um, can I have your attention? Mr. Deucalion... excuse me, just Deucalion... Requests you bring the woman calling herself Jennifer Blake to the E.R. reception. Do this, and everyone else can leave. You have ten minutes." Melissa said and I look at Ms Blake**

**"He's not gonna hurt her." Ms. Blake said**

**"Shut up." Derek said**

**"He won't! Scott, you know why. Tell them it's true." Ms. Blake**

**"What the hell does she mean?" Derek asked**

**"You're not the only one he wants in his pack." Ms. Blake told him and I look at them**

**"Deucalion doesn't just want an Alpha pack. He wants perfection. That means adding the rarest of alphas to his ranks." Ms. Blake**

**"A true alpha." Peter said**

**"What's that?" Stiles asked and I sighed**

**"The kind that doesn't have to steal his power from another. One that can rise by the force of his own will. Scott's a true alpha." I say and Scott looked at me**

**"It doesn't matter. We still need to get her out of here." Scott said**

**"Scott, your mom..." Stiles said**

**"My mom said there's one more ambulance coming in 20 minutes. And I don't think we've been here that long, so if we can get down to the garage, get to the last ambulance, we can get out of here." Scott said**

**"The twins aren't gonna let us just walk out." Derek told him he's right they won't let us do anything**

**"I'll distract them." Scott said**

**"You mean fight them." Derek said**

**"Whatever I have to do." Scott said**

**"I'll help you." Derek told him**

**"Um, sorry, but I'm not going anywhere without you, Derek." Ms Blake said Stuck up bitch!**

**"I'll do it. But I'd prefer to be out there with an advantage." Peter said**

**"An advantage like what? You mean like a weapon?" Stiles asked**

**"Something better than a baseball bat." Peter told him**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**We started looking for weapons to use on the twins and I saw Stiles picked up some defibrillators "Hey, wait. What about these?" He asked**

**"Do you know how to use those?" Derek asked**

**"Well, no." Stiles said**

**"Put 'em down." Derek said and Stiles put them down and we kept looking and I saw Scott pick up a shot with a really big needle**

**"Epinephrine?" Scott asked**

**"That's only gonna make him stronger." Derek said**

**"How strong?" Peter asked and I took the shot from Scott**

**"Well, let's find out." I say and I plunged the shot into Peter, and it made him pretty strong and we sneak past them as Peter and Scott were fighting Ethan and Aiden**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I open the doors and I see the ambulance is still here "It's still here." I say and we opened the back of the ambulance doors and me and Stiles got in and Derek put Cora on the gurney and I heard Kali's voice and me and Stiles shut the door, and I saw Ms. Blake and Derek run and I sit down next to Stiles and we are watching Cora**

**"Okay, okay, okay. We're okay. We're all right. You okay? How you doing? Wh... why do you look like you're not breathing?" Stiles asked and I went down to hear her heartbeat and I didn't hear anything**

**"It's cause she's not." I say**

**"Oh, no. Oh, God. Oh, no, no, no. Why are you not breathing? Come on. Okay, okay, okay." Stiles said in a panic**

**"Do you know how to do CPR?" I ask**

**"Maybe." He told me and I nod well that was good enough**

**"You can do this. Here we go, tilt the head. Fingers on the chin. Clear the throat. Great, nothing. I see nothing. Okay, all right, so, uh... just pinch the nose and blow." Stiles said to himself and he pinched her nose and put his mouth against her's, and I didn't feel jealous, she was dying, she needed help, and he started doing CPR on her "Oh, come on, Cora. Come on, Cora." He told her and I feel some tears well up in my eyes, she may be annoying, but I can't stand watching people die. Then he finally got her to breathe and I sigh in relief "You know, next time I put my lips to your mouth, you better be awake." Stiles said and I look at him**

**"Hey!" I exclaim and he looks at me**

**"Sorry." He says and I nod**

**"You just hold on a little longer, okay? Trust me, if anyone's gonna get us out of this, it's Scott. Can't believe I just said that. You know, I actually used to be the one with the plan. Well, or at least a plan B. Now I don't know. Now I'm thinking maybe you were right. You know, maybe... maybe we are pretty much useless. Maybe all we really do is show up and find the bodies. I don't want to find my father's body. You know, you're a lot easier to talk to when you're completely unconscious." Stiles said and I wanted to laugh at the last part and I heard something**

**"What the hell was that?" I ask and I look out the window and I see Ethan and Aiden and we lean back so they don't see us, but once they are gone we lean forward again "Come on guys, hurry up." I whisper, and as of on cue I hear Scott's voice**

**"Stiles! Mattera! Open the door." Scott said and I open the door "Help me get him in." Scott said as we helped get Peter in the ambulance**

**"Where's Derek and Jennifer?" Stiles asked**

**"I have to go back for them and my mom." Scott said**

**"Okay, two problems. Kali's got the keys to this thing, and I just saw the twins, like, 30 seconds ago." I say**

**"Stay here." Scott told me and I nod**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I see a car and I think it was Isaac and we open the ambulance doors and I see Isaac "All right, come on, come on, come on!" Isaac said as we get Cora into the car Isaac's in but me and Stiles saw something it was a paper and at the bottom it said Parent or Guardian, Guardian or Parent and I look at Stiles 'Oh Stiles!' I thought "Stiles, Mattera, let's go! Stiles! Mattera!" Isaac yelled and Stiles just ran and I followed him**

**"Stiles, wait!" I yell and I saw Scott run off somewhere "Scott! Scott, wait!" I yelled and we stop in front of the elevator and I see Derek unconscious,**

**"Mattera, come on!" Stiles told me and pulled my arm and we ran up some stairs and I saw we were going, we were going up to the roof and I see Deucalion and Scott and I saw Scott going with Deucalion "Scott. Scott, don't do this. Don't go with him." Stiles begged while I see tears in his eyes**

**"I don't know what else to do." Scott said and I felt tears run down my face and I couldn't stop a sob from coming out my mouth**

**"No, there's g... Scott, there's got to be something else, okay? We always... we always have a plan B." Stiles said about to cry like I'm doing right now**

**"Not this time." Scott told him and I saw his tear filled eyes and Scott started to walk again**

**"Scott." Stiles said and Scott turned back around**

**"I'm gonna find your dad. I promise." Scott said and started to walk off with Deucalion**

**"Scott!" I whimper but it wasn't enough for him to stay and then I didn't see him anymore, and I started to sob and I felt Stiles' arm wrap about me and I turn around shove myself into him and I started to cry harder than I've ever cried, well the second hardest, the first was my dad leaving "Derek." I say with raspy voice and Stiles let me go**

**"Oh my god." He said and he pulled my arm and we started to run back to Derek.**


	11. 11: Alpha Pact

**Mattera's P.O.V**

**I slap Derek trying to wake him up "Derek?" I ask and I kept slapping him but he wasn't waking up "Derek, come on!" I yell and I just made my hand into a fist and I was about to punch him, but he grabbed my arm and I sigh in relief and I get up from my the ground**

**"Where is she?" Derek asked as he got up from the ground**

**"Jennifer? Gone with Scott's mom." I say**

**"She took her?" Derek asked**

**"Yeah, and if that's not enough of a kick to the balls, Scott left with Deucalion, okay? So we gotta get you out of here. The police are coming right now, and we gotta get you the hell out of here. Whoa." Stiles said**

**"What about Cora?" Derek asked**

**"She's fine, she's with Isaac and Peter." I say and Derek ran outside**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I sit in the lobby of the hospital and I look over to see Scott's dad "Oh just perfect." I say and he walked over to us**

**"A Stilinski and a Delavinchie at the center of this whole mess. What a shocker. Think you can answer some questions without the usual level of sarcasm?" He asked and I sigh**

**"If you ask the questions without the usual level of stupid." Stiles snapped and I smirk**

**"What the hell happened here?" I hear a familiar voice and it was my father**

**"Oh my god." I say and I stood up and I see my father**

**"Matterina?" He asked**

**"Hi dad." I say and he ran up and hugged me**

**"Oh my beautiful girl, you're here, you're alive." He said**

**"Barely, now let me go." I say struggling to breathe and he lets me go**

**"What happened to your neck?" He asked looking at my neck**

**"It's nothing to talk about right now Dad." I say**

**"Where's your dad, and why's no one been able to contact him?" Scott's dad asked**

**"I don't know. I haven't seen him in hours." Stiles said**

**"Is he drinking again?" He asked Stiles**

**"What the hell do you mean "again?" Rafael, he's never had to stop." I say**

**"But he did have to slow down. Is he drinking like he used to?" Rafael asked**

**"All right, how about this? Next time we see him, We'll give him a field sobriety test, okay? We'll do the alphabet, start with "F," end with "U."" Stiles snapped and I chuckle a little**

**"How about you just tell me what the hell happened here?" Rafael asked us**

**"I don't know what happened here. We were stuck in the elevators the whole time." Stiles said we weren't the elevators that's for sure**

**"You're not the one who put the name on the doors, are you?" He asked**

**"What name?" I ask**

**"Argent." He told me and I gasp**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I hear my mom walk in and I see her eyes glowing bright yellow and I saw claws on her and fangs 'My mom’s a werewolf?!' I thought "Eric, what the hell are you doing here?" She growled and my dad didn't look frightened**

**"Alexis, now's not the time." Dad said**

**"Mom?" I ask completely terrified, and then she went back to normal "Mattera-" She started but I cut her off "You're a werewolf?!" I ask having tears run down my face, because right now I feel really betrayed at this moment, why the hell didn’t she tell me?!**

**"I'm sorry-" She said but I just ran off. My mom knows a lot about supernatural, but I didn't know she was one of them!**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I ran into the Argent house and totally out of breath "Mattera, you okay?" Allison asked**

**"My mom's a werewolf." I say and Stiles and Argent looked at me**

**"What?" Stiles asked and I scoff**

**"Oh my god do I have to say it slower? My... Mom's... A... Werewolf..." I said slowly**

**"What is she? Alpha, Beta, or Omega?" Stiles asked**

**"Beta, Omega, it doesn’t really matter, because we have more important things to worry about." I say I can't believe my mom's a werewolf!**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"The word is guardian, Allison. More than anyone, you know that's a role i haven't exactly lived up to lately." Argent said**

**"But she took Scott's mother and Stiles' father. That's not a coincidence." Allison said**

**"Yeah, I'd also consider the fact that someone put your name up in large block letters on the elevator doors. That kind of felt like a warning to me." I said**

**"I think it might be Morrell. She knows a lot more than she lets on, and she might even be trying to help us." Allison said**

**"Well, she needs to get on that a lot faster, okay? Seeing as how the lunar eclipse is less than two freaking nights away." Stiles says**

**"Stiles, don't give up hope." Chris told him**

**"They could already be dead." Stiles said**

**"I don't think so. There's something about Jennifer's tactics. It's like she's still positioning, still moving pieces into place." Chris said**

**"And you're one of them." Allison said**

**"Then let's not wait around to see the next move. Everything she's done has been on a telluric current, so Melissa and the sheriff have to be somewhere on one of those currents, right? Stiles, if we're gonna find them, we need your help." Chris said**

**"You seriously want to go after her? I mean, what if she just takes you like the others, huh? No offense, but what's the difference between you and them?" I ask him**

**"I'm carrying a .45. Maybe she can heal from a shot to the leg and a few slashes to the face, but personally, I'd like to see how she holds up with half her skull blown off. We've got one priority right now, and that is to find Melissa and your boyfriend's dad. We've got a map and every clue we need to figure this out. The only thing we don't have is time, which is why I need all three of you." Chris said**

**"Fine." I say**

**"Where do we start?" Stiles asked**

**"The place where the sacrifices have been committed have usually been different from where the bodies have been found. I think the placement has to do with the strength of the current, so there's the school, the animal clinic, the bank." Chris said pointing to places on the map**

**"Wait a sec, she wouldn't use the same place twice, would she?" Stiles asked**

**"Only if she didn't succeed the first time." Chris told him**

**"Scott's boss." I say**

**"Deaton. It was her only failure. That could mean something." Chris told me**

**"That's just one place so far. We're gonna need a lot more help." Stiles said**

**"What about Lydia?" Allison asked**

**"Lydia? What can she do?" Chris asked She is a Banshee**

**"Uh, Lydia's got sort of a talent. She somehow ended up finding a couple of the bodies, um, without actually looking for them." Stiles said**

**"What is she? Psychic?" Chris asked**

**"She's something." I say**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I saw so many guns, so many guns, while I have just a Beretta, that’s so dainty. "I thought you guys were retired." Stiles said Yeah I thought that too**

**"Retired, yes. Defenseless, no. Make sure your phone's on. If you hear from Scott, you let us know immediately." Argent told us**

**"Yeah, I'm thinking that's gonna be kind of unlikely." Stiles said putting his phone away, and Argent looked at me, Stiles, and Allison**

**"The three of you, try to remember he's just doing what he thinks is right." He said and I heard some voices that sounded like my mom and Isaac and I turn around**

**"I can't shoot a gun or use a crossbow, but... Well, I'm... I'm getting pretty good with these." Isaac said and put his claws out and I saw my mom also had her claws out 'Oh my god!' I thought**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"I don't believe it. Scott can't really be with them. He can't be." Lydia said and I saw the bruise on her neck from what Jennifer did**

**"You didn't see the look on his face, though. It was..." Stiles said but he couldn't finish his sentence**

**"Then what can I do? I mean, I get that I'm some kind of, like, human Geiger counter for death, but... I don't know how to turn it on and off yet. All I know is that she tried to kill me because of..." Lydia said but she didn't finish her sentence**

**"Because of what? Hey, Lydia, what?" Stiles asked Lydia is a Banshee**

**"When she called me a banshee, she was surprised by it. What if that's not why she tried to kill me?" Lydia said**

**"Then why did she?" I ask**

**"That's what we need to find out." Lydia told me**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Mom's not texting me back." I say as me and Stiles walk down the stairs and then we stop "Okay, well, maybe we could just... we could go over there and..." I said and I see Stiles pull out his phone and he looked shocked "What?" I ask**

**"Oh, god." He mumbled**

**"What is it now?" I ask him**

**"It's from Isaac. Jennifer, she t... she has Allison's father. She took him. She's got all three now." He told me oh my god!**

**"There's still time. We still have time, right?" I ask and Stiles was like gasping for air 'What is wrong with him?' I thought "Stiles? Are you okay? What is it? What's wrong? Stiles." I say trying to get his attention**

**"I think I'm having a panic attack." He told me**

**"What?" I ask and he just kept breathing heavily and I put my arms around him and we walked to the locker room I sat him down, and I crouch next to him "Just try and think about something else, anything else." I say frantically**

**"Like what?" He asked while gasping for air, I don't really know what to do!**

**"Uh, happy things. Good things. Uh, friends, family." I say and he gave me this look and I knew I said something stupid "Oh, I mean... not family. Oh god. Okay, uh, just... Try and slow your breathing." I say**

**"I can't. I can't." He told me and he started to hyperventilate 'Oh god!' I thought and I grabbed his face to make him look at me "Shh, shh. Stiles, look at me. Shh, look at me. Shh, Stiles." I say but then I thought screw it, I just kissed him and for like I don't know, like 15 seconds, and once we pull away, Stiles' breathing was back to normal**

**"How'd you do that?" Stiles asked**

**"I, uh... I read once that... Holding your breath could stop a panic attack. So when I kissed you... You held your breath." I said**

**"I did?" He asked**

**"Yeah. You did." I say and looked like was gonna cry 'Oh please don't cry, cause then I'll start crying' I thought**

**"Thanks. Really smart." He told me and I chuckle slightly and I sit right next to him trying to comfort him after what just happened**

**"I just... I don't know. I just read it somewhere. And if I was really smart, I would tell you to sign up for a few sessions with a guidance counselor." I say and he looked at me**

**"Morrell." He told me**

**"Oh god." I say**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Me, Stiles, and Lydia ran into Morrell's office- yeah Lydia met up with us wondering what the hell happened with me and Stiles, but I didn't tell her and I look over to see Danielle "Are you here for Ms. Morrell?" Stiles asked her**

**"No, I thought this was gym class." She said sarcastically**

**"Sweetheart, we're not in the mood for funny. Do you know where she is?" Lydia asked**

**"If I did, I wouldn't be waiting here for 20 minutes. So how about you two back out the door and wait your turn?" Danielle told us**

**"We're not here for a session." I say**

**"Well, I am. And I've got some serious issues to work on." She told me**

**"Hey, wait, wait. You're Danielle. You're Heather's best friend." Stiles said**

**"I was Heather's best friend. We've been working on that issue three times a week." Danielle told him**

**"Hold on, did you say Ms. Morrell's 20 minutes late?" Lydia asked and Danielle nodded**

**"And I don't know why either. She's always on time." She told Lydia**

**"I was seeing her at the beginning of the semester. She was never late." Lydia said**

**"Then she's not late. She's missing." I say**

**"What if we're not the only ones who think she knows something?" Lydia asked**

**"Then I want to know what she knows." I say and me and Stiles went to her desk and I got some files**

**"What are you two doing?" Danielle asked**

**"We're trying to find her." I say like it was obvious**

**"Those files are private." Danielle said**

**"Yeah, she's kinda right, Mattera." Lydia told me and I shrug and I found Lydia's**

**"That one's yours." I say holding it up without looking and she took it out of my hands and she opened it up and I see that damn tree**

**"Wait, Lydia, that's your drawing." Stiles said like he knew what I was gonna say**

**"Yeah, I know. It's a tree." She told him**

**"Yeah, good too." Danielle said**

**"Thank you." Lydia thanked her**

**"No. But that's the same one, though." I say**

**"Same as what?" She asked**

**"The same one I always see you drawing in class." I say to her**

**"It's a tree. I like drawing trees." She told me and I got up from the ground**

**"No, but it's the exact same one." Stiles said and Stiles took the paper from Lydia and put it next to the drawing in the book**

**"Give me your bag." I said and I pulled out her journal and I open it to find that exact same tree, and as I kept flipping through pages, it was that same goddamn tree**

**"Okay, you can have my session. You got bigger issues." Danielle said and walked out but we didn't pay attention,**

**"What is this?" Lydia asked and I turned the book upside down**

**"I know where they are." Stiles said**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"It's the Nemeton. That's where she's keeping them. It has to be..." Stiles said but I heard an annoying voice, Scott's dad**

**"Stilinski! Delavinchie!" He yelled**

**"Oh my god." I say**

**"Agh. All right, look, go to Derek, okay? He and Peter, they've been there before, so they'll know where it is. Tell them it's the root cellar, all right? They'll know." Stiles told Lydia and she left and Rafael walked up to us**

**"Did you know your dad's car is in the school parking lot and has been since last night?" He asked**

**"No. What does that mean?" Stiles asked**

**"It means he's officially missing." Rafael told him and he dragged us into a classroom and I sat down on a desk**

**"Stiles, why am I getting the feeling you know something that could help us find your dad?" He asked him**

**"If I did, why would I not tell you?" Stiles asked him**

**"If it meant helping your dad, why wouldn't you?" Rafael asked him**

**"So you're asking me to tell you what I wouldn't not tell you?" Stiles said something that didn't make any sense**

**"First, I have no idea what you just said. Second, how about you just help me help you?" He told Stiles**

**"Well, I don't know how to help you help me tell you something that would help you if I don't know it." Stiles said not making any sense again, it was pretty funny**

**"Are you doing this on purpose?" He asked him**

**"We don't know anything, okay? Can we just go?" I ask**

**"Where are your other friends?" He asked me**

**"You mean Scott?" I ask**

**"I mean Scott. I mean Isaac Lahey, Allison Argent, these twins Ethan and Aiden. I've been told your whole little clique didn't show up at school today." Rafael told me**

**"We don't have a clique." Stiles said**

**"Stiles, come on. There's been a pretty disturbing amount of violent activity in this county in the last few months, several murders tied to this school. I don't know what's going on here, but it's serious. And... hey. Your dad is missing. Fine. But I don't want you going home alone. You have someone you can stay with tonight?" He asked**

**"Yeah, me." Deaton said and we look over 'Thank god!' I thought**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"It has to be on a telluric current, or maybe even at the axis of two or where they all intersect. I just know it's where Derek took Paige to die." Stiles said**

**"My dad and Gerard were there once. But Gerard said it was years ago, and he couldn't remember where it was. And my dad obviously isn't here to tell us now." Allison said**

**"Yeah, mine either." Stiles said "Then how do we find this place?" Isaac asked**

**"There might be a way. But it's dangerous. We're gonna need Scott." Deaton said**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Deaton brought Scott back and Deaton told me I had to go under the stupid ice thing 'What the fuck?' I thought "I'm going under too?" I ask Deaton**

**"Yeah." Deaton said**

**"Oh shit." I say We're gonna be sacrifices for them "We die for them?" I ask talking about our parents, apparently Jennifer took my dad for some unknown reason, I think she just wanted to rub more salt into the wound, and hurt me more than she already has**

**"But he can bring us back. You can... you can bring us back, right?" Stiles asked 'I hate this plan already!' I thought**

**"You remember the part where I said it was dangerous? If it goes right, the four of you will be dead for a few seconds, but there's something else you need to think about. This is a dangerous thing for more reasons than one. You'll be giving power back to the Nemeton, a place that hasn't had power for a long time. This kind of power is like a magnet. It attracts the supernatural, the kind of things that a family like the Argent's can fill the pages of a bestiary with. It will draw them here, like a beacon." Deaton told him I didn't want to hear this conversation anymore cause I'm really gonna die!**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"All right. What did you bring?" Deaton asked as they were filling up 4 ice baths "Um, I got my dad's badge. Jennifer kind of crushed it in her hand, so I tried hammering it out a bit. Still doesn't look great." Stiles said and I sigh**

**"Well, it doesn't need to look good if it has meaning." Deaton said and looked at me**

**"I brought my dad's favorite orange T-shirt, he always wore it on his birthday, my birthday, my mom’s birthday, he wore it on special occasions." I say and I look at Allison and I see a silver bullet**

**"Is that an actual silver bullet?" Deaton asked**

**"My dad made it. It's kind of a ceremonial thing. When one of us finishes learning all the skills to be a hunter, we forge a silver bullet as a testament to the code." Allison told him**

**"Scott?" Deaton asked**

**"My dad got my mom this watch when she first got hired at the hospital. She used to say it was the only thing in their marriage that ever worked." Scott said**

**"Okay, the four of you will get in. Each of us will hold you down until you're essentially... Well, dead. But it's not just someone to hold you under. It needs to be someone who can pull you back, someone that has a strong connection to you, a kind of emotional tether. Lydia... You go with Stiles." Deaton said and I look at Lydia 'She has an emotional connection to him?' I thought and Allison and Scott look at each other**

**"Are you sure? I mean, Scott and I both have to go under." Allison asked and they look at Isaac and Allison looks back at Scott**

**"It's okay." Scott told her and I took off my jacket, and I pulled my gun out of my pocket, which I have taken out of my backpack, after school, and I put it somewhere else, and take off my shoes, so I'm just in my light grey ripped skinny jeans, and black tank top. I put my hair in a ponytail and I get in the bath and holy god it was freaking cold!! I have the shirt by my side, and I hear shivering coming from everyone and I look up to see my mother**

**"Tell Dad, I love him." I tell her and she nods**

**"By the way, if I don't make it back and you do, you should probably know something. Your dad's in town." Stiles told Scott, and then I felt myself being pushed underwater, and I close my eyes and I felt my heart stop.**

 

***TO BE CONTINUED!!***

 


	12. 12: Lunar Eclipse

**Mattera's P.O.V**

**Me, Scott, Stiles, and Allison all come out of the water at the same time, all gasping for breath, and I saw we were in a bright white room- so bright it could hurt my eyes. We all get out of the baths and I see the Nemeton, and Me, Stiles, Scott, and Allison all walk to it. I put my hand on it same, Scott, Stiles, and Allison. "Are we seriously doing this?" I hear Scott ask 'What?' I thought and I hear my voice**

**"You're the one always bitching that nothing ever happens in this town." I hear Stiles say and I saw my younger self, from a year ago, Wow I look so tiny!**

**"It's true." I hear my younger self tell Scott,**

**"I was trying to get a good night's sleep before practice tomorrow." Younger Scott told younger me and Stiles, and I saw was Me and Stiles running and Scott calling for us and I see myself trip and fall and I hear dogs barking at Stiles "Hang on, hang on. These little delinquents belong to me." Stilinski said**

**"Stilinski. How are you doing!" My younger self said**

**"Dad, how are you doing?" Stiles asked him**

**"Well, young man, I'm going to walk you back to your car." He told younger Stiles "And Mattera, I'm gonna have to tell your mom." He said to younger me**

**"Aw crap." My younger self said and a flashlight shined in my face and it was blinding and I backed up but I bumped into something. The Nemeton.**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Me, Stiles, Scott, and Allison, all come out of the water at the same time and I get out as quick as I could "I saw it. I know where it is." Scott said**

**"We passed it. There's-- There's a stump, this huge tree. Well, it's not huge anymore. It was cut down. But it's still big, though, very big." Stiles said**

**"It was the night we were looking for the body." Scott said**

**"Yeah, the same night you were bit by Peter." I say shivering**

**"I was there too, in the car with my mother. We almost hit someone." Allison said**

**"It was me. You almost hit me." Scott told her 'Whoa, it's like we were all meant to be there that night' I thought**

**"We can find it." Scott said and Isaac, Lydia, Mom, and Deaton looked at us**

**"What?" Allison asked**

**"You guys were out a long time." Deaton said**

**"How long is a long time?" Stiles asked**

**"16 hours." Deaton said**

**"16 hours?" I ask**

**"We've been in the water for 16 hours?" Scott asked and Deaton looks at his watch**

**"And the full moon rises in less than four." Deaton said 'We're screwed!' I thought**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Scott just said he wants to go back to Deucalion 'No way!' I thought "No, dude, you are not going back with them." Stiles said**

**"I made a deal with Deucalion." Scott told him and I took the towel off of myself, cause I was already dry**

**"Does anyone else think that sounds a lot like a deal with the devil?" I ask**

**"Why does it matter, anyway?" Isaac asked**

**"Because I still don't think that we can beat Jennifer without their help." Scott said**

**"He trusts you more than anyone. Tell him he's wrong." Allison said**

**"I'm not so sure he is. Circumstances like this sometimes require that you align yourself with people you'd normally consider enemies." Deaton said**

**"So we're gonna trust him, the guy that calls himself death, destroyer of worlds? We're gonna trust that guy?" I ask**

**"I wouldn't trust him, no, But you could use him to your advantage. Deucalion may be the enemy, but he could also be the bait." Mom told me and I smirk 'Hmm, sounds promising!' I thought and Scott heard something and we walk out and I see Ethan**

**"I'm looking for Lydia." He said**

**"What do you want?" She asked**

**"I need your help." Ethan told her**

**"With what?" Stiles said over my shoulder**

**"Stopping my brother and Kali... from killing Derek." Ethan told him 'What?' I thought**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Me and Stiles were driving to the Nemeton and I see the moon and some lighting "You better go faster." I say and I saw some fog "Oh my god." I say and he almost hit something something**

**"Whoa." Stiles said and I see a tree**

**"Watch out!" I yell and that's last the last thing I said before we crashed into the tree.**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I wake up with a huge massive headache and I look at Stiles and he wasn't awake but he was breathing "Stiles." I say shaking him a little "Stiles wake up!" I exclaim and shaking him a lot "Screw it." I whisper to myself and I just slap him in the face and that actually woke him up**

**"Ow!" He exclaimed**

**"Sorry, but we need to get there now!" I exclaim**

**"Okay." He says and I saw an aluminum bat in the backseat**

**"Why do you-" I ask but he cuts me off**

**"Don't ask." He says and I nod, and I had a feeling**

**"I have a gut feeling the place is falling apart, cause the lunar eclipse started." I say, as this feeling in my gut was getting stronger and stronger**

**"Right now?" He asked**

**"Yes! Right now!" I tell him and we got out the jeep and started to run to the Nemeton.**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I saw the cellar falling apart and I see Allison, Melissa, my Dad, Stilinski, Isaac, and Argent trying to hold it up, and I give Stiles the bat so he could hold it up and he slid it under when the place was just about to crush them and I get under the place with Stiles "I always said aluminum was better than wood." Stilinski said and Stiles hugged his dad and I was looking for mine, and I saw him**

**"Dad!" I exclaim and I ran to him and hugged him very tightly "I was so worried." I whimper**

**"So was I." He told me and we pull away and he puts his hand on my cheek**

**"I missed you." I say**

**"Me too." He told me and I smile but then I thought of something**

**"Okay now how the hell do we get out of here?" I ask and as of on cue everything had stopped, including the storm**

**"Is it over?" Allison asked and we nodded and we all laugh and I hug my dad, then I went to Stiles and kissed him for like I don't know a minute**

**"I always knew you two would get together." Dad said and we pull away and I look at him**

**"Dad!" I exclaim embarrassed, then Stiles pulls out his phone, and I see Scott calling "Put him on speaker." I say and he nodded and he answered his phone "Scott?" I ask**

**"Hey, are you okay?" Scott asked**

**"Yeah, we're okay. We're all okay. How about you, you okay?" Stiles asked**

**"Sort of." Scott told him**

**"You think you can come get us?" I ask**

**"Of course." He told me**

**"Great, okay. Um, uh, bring a ladder." Stiles told him and we all laughed and I put my head on Stiles' shoulder. It's all over now.**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I walk back home with my mom and I guess my dad has an apartment to stay in. I open the door and we walk in and I get some water, cause I was thirsty.... like really thirsty. I see my mom sit on the bar stool that is next to counter well we kinda use it as a table. "Mom, why didn't you tell me you are a werewolf?" I ask**

**"I almost died giving birth to you, someone bit and turned me and left." She told me**

**"You kept this a secret for 17 years?" I ask really surprised of how she can keep it a secret that long**

**"I didn't want to freak you out, okay? When you told me what Scott is, I should've told you, but I didn't cause I was stupid." She said**

**"How'd you control it?" I ask talking about controlling shifting on the full moon**

**"Your dad helped me, then after a couple of years, I've had it controlled." She said "But, I made a huge mistake." She continued**

**"Why?" I ask her**

**"Because, I accidentally bit your father." She says to me and I widened my eyes**

**"So, dad's a werewolf?" I ask her and she nodded**

**"Yeah." She told me, and then I thought about something**

**"Why were you so interested about the supernatural?" I ask**

**"Because, since I am one, I decided I wanted to learn more, so I did, and I told you every single one." She told me**

**"Mom, thanks for everything." I say with love in my voice and she smiles and nods and walks over to me and hugs me. Ooh this is gonna take some time to get used to. "I'm to be staying with, Stiles, for a while. Is that okay?" I ask as we pull away**

**"Yeah, take as much time as you need." She told me and I smile**

**"I love you mom." I say**

**"I love you too." She told me**


	13. 13: Anchors

**Mattera’s P.O.V**

**I wake up to hear screaming and it was Stiles and I sat up really quickly that made me a little dizzy but I didn't really care, I see Stilinski run in "I got it!" I exclaim and I grab a hold of Stiles and I try to calm him down "Hey, hey, hey. It's okay. It's okay. You're okay. I'm here. I'm here." I say to him and he stopped screaming 'What the hell was that?' I thought**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Are you sure you're okay?" I ask Stiles as he braided my hair, I could braid my own hair, but I'm too lazy to it myself**

**"What do you mean?" He asked as he put the hair ties in my hair and I wince as he pulled my hair tightly**

**"I mean, you had like a night terror." I say like that doesn't usually happen with him**

**"I'm okay." He told me and I look at him "Mattera, don't give me that look, I'm fine." He told me and I sigh and nod and I get up from the chair and I see him put his books in his backpack and I saw him look deeply at this book that was called 'Allies and Axis: World War II And The International Struggle For Power' Why is he looking at it like that? I see Stilinski walk in**

**"Hey. You alright? You ready for school?" Stilinski asked worried about Stiles like I am, like right now**

**"Yeah, yeah, I'm good. Dad, seriously, I'm fine. It was just a nightmare." Stiles said Yeah right more than a nightmare, I think it has something to do with the Nemeton and I saw Stilinski has a box in his hands "What's that?" Stiles asked**

**"That's just, uh, files from the office." Stilinski said**

**"It says "Sheriff's station, do not remove."" I said reading the note on the box**

**"Well, yeah, unless you're the Sheriff." He told me**

**"Oh." Me and Stiles said**

**"Now get your butts to school, all right?" He told us and we nod and we started to leave for school.**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I see Scott panicking and he bumped into us "Hey. Hey, you alright? You don't look all right, Scott." Stiles asked**

**"I'm okay." Scott said**

**"No, you're not. It's happening to you too. You're seeing things, aren't you?" Stiles asked and I looked over at him**

**"How'd you know?" Scott asked and I see Lydia and Allison walk to us**

**"Because it's happening to all three of you." Lydia said**

**"What about Mattera?" Scott asked and I looked down at the ground and I saw something on my hands..... blood....**

**"My hands are bloody." I say**

**"What? No they're not." Scott told me and I saw my hands and wrist covered in blood, and I feel my breathing speed up and Stiles put his hand on my shoulder, and I snapped out of it and I look down at my hands and they were normal**

**"On second thought, it's happening to all of you." Lydia said and I sigh Shit! "Well, well, look who's no longer the crazy one." Lydia said and I glare at her**

**"We're not crazy." I say**

**"Hallucinating? Sleep paralysis? Yeah, you guys are fine." Lydia told us and I got angry**

**"We did die and come back to life. That's gotta have some side effects, right?" Scott asked**

**"Maybe." I say and I hear the bell ring and I look at them**

**"We keep an eye on each other. Okay?” Stiles told us and we nodded “And Lydia, stop enjoying this so much." Stiles said**

**"What?" Lydia asked and we went to our class and I saw someone I never seen before**

**"Good morning, everyone. My name is Mr. Yukimura. I'll be taking over for your previous History Teacher. My family and I moved here three weeks ago. I'm sure, by now, you all know my daughter, Kira. Or you might not since she's never actually mentioned anyone from school. Or brought a friend home for that matter." Mr. Yukimura said embarrassing the new girl.... Huh I've never seen her before. I pick up my pencil and I see blood on my hands, and beneath my fingernails, and I sigh softly 'Mattera, you're stronger than this, ignore it!' I thought and I take a deep breath and I didn't see the blood anymore, and I smirk, “Maybe I can do this." I say in a whisper**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Maybe we need a little more time to get back to normal." Scott said as we were at Stiles' locker**

**"Yeah, try not to forget we hit the reset button on a supernatural beacon for supernatural creatures. There's a pretty good chance things are never going back to normal." Stiles said putting his combination for his locker, but it didn't open 'Well, that's weird' I thought, and I look over at Scott and his eyes were glowing red**

**"Oh, dude, your eyes." I say**

**"What about them?" Scott asked**

**"They're starting to glow." Stiles said**

**"Like right now?" Scott asked**

**"Yes, right now. Scott, stop. Stop it." I tell him**

**"I can't I can't control it." Scott said**

**"All right, just keep your head down. Look down, come on. Keep your head down." Stiles said and Scott kept his head down and we dragged him to a class room**

**"Get away from me." Scott said last he said that he almost killed me**

**"Scott, I'm not afraid." I say as I walk close to him and Stiles pulled me back**

**"You should be. I don't know what's going to happen." Scott said and I saw him stick his claws in his hands and I saw the blood flow down his arms 'What in the holy hell?' I thought and me and Stiles walk to him "Pain makes you human." Scott said as he calmed down**

**"Scott, this isn't just in our heads. This is real. And it's starting to get bad for me too. I'm not just having nightmares. I'm having dreams where I have to literally scream myself awake. And sometimes I'm not even sure if I'm actually ever waking up." Stiles said and I look at him**

**"What do you mean?" Scott asked**

**"Do you know how you can tell if you're dreaming? You can't read in dreams. More and more, the past few days, I've been having trouble reading. It's like I can't see the words. I can't put the letters in order." Stiles told him**

**"Like even now?" I ask and he looks at the board and posters and he looked back at me**

**"I can't read a thing." He told me and I sigh, this can't be happening to us right now!**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"You know, the last time we bought one of these to her grave was stolen the same day. Hundred bucks down the drain. Hey, Dad? Hi, what are you doing down there?" Stiles said putting some flowers down on a table and I see Stilinski on the floor**

**"Working. And hey, if somebody wants the flowers that badly, they can have them. It's the gesture." Stilinski said**

**"Hey, Dad, what is all this?" Stiles asked and I look up to see pictures on the wall**

**"I've been looking over some old cases from a more illuminated perspective, if you know what I mean." Stilinski told us and I look at a paper**

**""Strange sighting of bipedal lizard man sprinting across freeway."" I said reading what was on the paper**

**"Kanima pile." Stilinski told me**

**"Dad, you're not going back through all your old cases seeing if any of them had something to do with the supernatural, are you?" Stiles asked**

**"I admit the recent opening of my eyes to the greater mysteries of the universe has got me reassessing. There's at least 100 cases here where I look at the details and I can ask myself, "If I knew then what I know now"" Stilinski told him**

**"Stilinski, I just learned my mom and my dad are werewolves, and I'm still not used to it." I say I don't I'll probably get used to it, but I really haven’t talked to my dad about it, because it’s not really my business to know about it**

**"Right, but are you sure you wanna go down that path?" Stiles asked Stilinski**

**"Do I have a choice? There's one case in particular that I can't get out of my head. Eight years ago, I was elected Sheriff of County, my first official duty was to tell a man that not only had his wife and two kids died in a car accident, but, as best we could tell, the body of his had been dragged from the wreck by coyotes." Stilinski said**

**"You mean dragged and eaten?" I ask**

**"We didn't find the car until three days after the crash. They had driven off the road into a pretty deep ravine. Two bodies that were still in the car were covered in bites and slashes." Stilinski told us**

**"So you're thinking bites and claw marks, probably a werewolf attack?" I ask him**

**"Maybe." Stilinski told me**

**"But coyotes, they scavenge, right? So, couldn't they have just left the bites and the slashes?" Stiles asked What the hell is happening?**

**"Absolutely. But guess what night the accident occurred on?" Stilinski said and I looked at the file**

**"Night of the full moon." I say and I see boxes 'Uh what the hell is happening?' I thought**

**"Hey, Dad, where are all these going?" Stiles asked and Stilinski looked at the boxes**

**"Yeah, we, uh We probably need to talk about that." Stilinski told him 'Oh my god! He's getting fired is he?' I thought**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I was sitting in my seat and I saw Stiles writing his notebook and I saw he was writing 'Wake Up' and Coach kept asking him questions but he wasn't paying attention, and Coach blew the his whistle very loud too "Stilinski!" Coach yelled and he finally got Stiles' attention**

**"Uh huh?" He asked**

**"I asked you a question." Coach said**

**"Uh Sorry, Coach. What was it?" Stiles asked coach**

**"It was "Stilinski, are you paying attention back there?"" Coach asked him**

**"Oh. Well, I am now." Stiles said and I kept looking at his notebook and I just kept seeing the words 'Wake Up' What does that mean? I see Stiles look over at me "I'm okay. I just fell asleep for a second." Stiles told me**

**"Babe, You weren't asleep." I say and I pointed to his notebook and he looks down at his notebook and he flipped it over**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Okay, so what happens to a person who has a near-death experience and comes out of it seeing things?" Scott asked**

**"And is unable to tell what's real or not?" Stiles asked**

**"And is being haunted by the bad times in your life?" I ask talking about the bloody hands- what I used to self-harm when I was 13, when my parents were fighting, but we don’t need to talk about that.**

**"And is being haunted by demonic visions of dead relatives?" Allison asked**

**"They're all locked up because they're insane." Isaac said and I look at him**

**"Ha. Can you at least try to be helpful, please?" I ask sarcastically**

**"For half my childhood, I was locked in a freezer. So, being helpful is kind of a new thing for me." Isaac told me and I was taken aback**

**"Hey, dude, are you still milking that?" I ask**

**"Yeah, maybe I am still milking that." Isaac told me and I sigh and then I heard a voice I've never heard before**

**"Hi. Hi, sorry. I couldn't help overhearing what you guys were talking about. And I think I actually might know what you're talking about. There's a Tibetan word for it. It's called "Bardo." It literally means "in-between state." The state between life and death." A girl said and we all look over**

**"And what do they call you?" Lydia asked**

**"Kira. She's in our History class." Scott said and Kira smiled**

**"So are you talking Bardo in Tibetan Buddhism or Indian?" Lydia asked and Kira sat down next to me, basically squishing me**

**"Either, I guess. But all the stuff you guys were just saying? All that happens in Bardo. There are different progressive states where you can have hallucinations. Some you see, some you just hear. And you can be visited by peaceful and wrathful deities." She said None of this makes sense!**

**"Wrathful deities? And what are those?" Isaac asked**

**"Like demons." Kira said**

**"Demons. Why not?" I ask**

**"Hold on, if there are different progressive states, then what's the last one?" Allison asked**

**"Death. You die." Kira told her and I made a face that says 'Deaton!'**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"It sounds like your subconscious is trying to communicate with you." Deaton said as we walked into a room**

**"Well, then can my subconscious shut up, and stop reminding me of the bad times, I had when I was 13?" I ask**

**"Do you remember what the sign language looked like? The placement and movement of the hands?" Deaton asked Stiles completely ignoring my question**

**"You know sign language?" I ask**

**"A little." Deaton said and I saw Stiles twirl his finger around**

**"That's "when."" Deaton said and Stiles flipped his hands over twice**

**"That's door." Deaton said and Stiles put his thumb up and that was it**

**"That's it?" Deaton asked**

**"Yeah." Stiles said**

**""When is a door not a door?"" Deaton said**

**""When is a door not a door"?" Stiles repeated and I knew what it was a riddle**

**"When it's ajar." Scott said**

**"You're kidding me. A riddle? My subconscious wants to tell me a riddle?" Stiles asked annoyed**

**"Not necessarily. When the three of you went under the water, when you crossed from unconsciousness to a kind of super-consciousness You essentially opened a door in your minds." Deaton said**

**"So what does that mean? The door's still open?" I ask**

**"Ajar." Deaton told me**

**"A door into our minds?" Stiles asked**

**"I did tell you it was risky." Deaton said**

**"What do we do about it?" I ask**

**"Well, that's difficult to answer." Deaton said with a look on his face**

**"Oh, no, wait a second, I know that look. That's the "we know exactly what's wrong with you", "but we have no idea how to fix it" look." Stiles said**

**"One thing I do know is that having an opening like that into your mind, it's not good. You each need to close that door. And you need to do it as soon as possible." Deaton told us**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**We walked out of the clinic and I saw Stilinski and my mom "Mom? What the hell are you doing here?" I ask but she didn't answer me**

**"I'm here because I could use some help. Actually Your help." Stilinski said pointing at Scott**

**"Why me?" Scott asked**

**"Because eight years ago, almost an entire family died in a car accident. One of the bodies, a young girl named Malia, was never found. There's enough evidence to have me thinking that That a werewolf could have caused the accident, and then dragged her body away. If you could somehow get a lock on her scent if you could somehow help me find her body, it might provide the missing clue." Mom said**

**"Mom, I thought Dad was a cop, not you." I say**

**"Eric, is spending time with Jace." Mom said Jace! My step-brother!**

**"But what if it was a werewolf?" Stiles asked my mom**

**"Well, there's somebody out there who murdered an entire family. Someone who still needs to be caught." Stilinski said**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**We walk in through the back door in the girl's bedroom and we step over a trap, and I start handing Scott stuffed animals so he could sniff them "All I'm getting is some animal smell." Scott told us**

**"What kind of animal?" I ask as I heard a dog growling**

**"Dog." Scott said and I looked over to see a Rottweiler 'Oh my god!' I thought**

**"Hi, puppy." Stiles told the dog and the dog started snarling at us**

**"Get rid of it." I told Scott**

**"Me?" He asked**

**"Yes, you. Glow your eyes at it, something, be the Alpha." I say**

**"I can't. I don't have control." He told me**

**"Okay, buddy, you're going to have to try something." Stiles said and Scott held his hand out**

**"Nice doggy." Scott said and I look at him with that look that says 'Really?' and the dog started barking, and Stiles grabbed my arm**

**"Apollo! Apollo, shut up! Shut the hell up!" Mr Tate yelled and the dog stopped barking in like a snap of a finger, and the dog left. I put my hands up saying 'Don't ask! Please for the love of god, just don't' I went over to a drawer and I gave Scott a little journal**

**"Here. Try that. Anything?" I ask as Scott sniffed it**

**"All I'm getting is that dog." Scott told me and I sigh and I see a picture with two girls, and Stiles took a picture of it.**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**We get out the jeep and to talk to Stilinski and Mom "I'm sorry. I tried as hard as I could. If it wasn't so long ago, I might have been able to do it." Scott said**

**"It's okay. It was a long shot. In fact, it was a pretty terrible idea. I think I just ripped a wound open in that poor man. I never should have brought you guys here. I don't know what I was thinking. Thanks for trying, all right?" Stilinski asked**

**"Yeah." Scott said**

**"See you at home." Stilinski said**

**"Love you, Mattera." Mom said as she got in the car**

**"Love you mom." I say and the drive off**

**"Aren't there a lot of cases that go unsolved?" Scott asked**

**"Yeah, I just think this is one he felt like he could've figured out right now." Stiles said**

**"Why is it so important now?" Scott asked him**

**"He wants to be able to solve one more while he's still Sheriff." I say Yeah Scott's asshole Dad is gonna take Stilinski's job**

**"What do you mean, "still Sheriff"?" Scott asked**

**"Your dad's taking his job." I say and Scott looked pissed**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I was laying in bed with Stiles, with my arms draped over him, and I was just resting my eyes, until I heard a knock on the door and I see Scott and me and Stiles sit up "What?" I ask**

**"Me and you guys. We're going to go out and find a body. A dead body." Scott said turning on his flashlight, Oh boy here we go again! Let's hope I don't bit by a werewolf.**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"You know, if my dad's right, that means there's another werewolf in town that we haven't met yet." Stiles said as we walk through the woods going to the crash sight from like 8 years ago**

**"I know." Scott said**

**"If it turns out to be something like triplets that form into, like, a three-headed hound of hell, I'm seriously not up for that." I say**

**"Me neither." Scott said I heard a coyote howl and Stiles bumps into us which made Scott drop his phone in water and I look over at him**

**"Sorry, buddy. I hate coyotes so much. They always sound like they're mauling some tiny, helpless little animal." Stiles said and me and Scott went down the small little cliff no problem, but when Stiles comes down he trips and almost falls, but walks it off like nothing happened and Scott pulled his phone out of the water and it still worked**

**"It still works." Scott said**

**"Let me see the flashlight. I think we found it." Stiles said as Scott gave him the flashlight and I saw a flipped over car and we started walking to it**

**"Uh Why wouldn't they move it? Isn't it evidence?" Scott asked**

**"Probably too much of a pain in the ass to tow out. Look at this. See those? Animal claws would be closer together, right? A lot closer." I say talking about the claw marks**

**"Then it was a werewolf." Scott said**

**"My mom and your dad were right." I told Stiles and I see something**

**"What is that?" Scott asked and Stiles pulled out a baby doll, that looked terrible,**

**"I'm hungry!" The electronic baby voice said and we all scream and Stiles threw it on the ground**

**"I think I just had a minor heart attack." I say with my hand over my heart, and I see something and it looked like glowing eyes**

**"Hey, Stiles, Mattera, Please tell me you see that." Scott said**

**"We see it." I say and then Scott just ran after it**

**"Wait, hey, Scott! Scott, wait!" Me and Stiles yell for Scott, Well here we are again.**

 


	14. 14: More Bad Than Good

**Mattera's P.O.V**

**Me and Stiles ran into Scott, we totally found something before we ran into Scott "I think I found something." Stiles said**

**"So did I." Scott said and we started walking to this den**

**"It's a coyote den." I say**

**"Werecoyote." Scott told me**

**"You see this? This is Malia's. Remember, it's the same one she was wearing in the photo." Stiles asked picking up something**

**"We shouldn't be in here." Scott said**

**"What do you mean?" I ask**

**"She's not going to come back now. We just invaded her home. Our scent's going to be everywhere." Scott told me and I roll my eyes**

**"If she's not going to come back here, where's she going to go?" I ask**

**"I don't know." Scott told me**

**"Can you track her now? You think you got her scent?" Stiles asked**

**"Maybe. But I'm better at this when I'm a full wolf. And I'm still worried that if I do it, I won't be able to turn back." Scott said and I sigh silently**

**"The door's still open." I mutter**

**"If I can't get to Derek, we're gonna have to find someone else to help. This is basically a crime scene, right? I think it might be a little out of my boss's league." Scott said**

**"And more in my dad's." Stiles said**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I see Stilinski walk over to us and I was kind of cold, so Stiles gave me his jacket to wear "You're sure it was her?" He asked us**

**"I looked her right in the eyes. And they glowed just like mine." Scott told him**

**"It makes sense, Dad." Stiles told him**

**"But it wasn't a girl. It was a four-legged coyote, right?" Stilinski asked us**

**"Well, okay. But yeah, see, that's the point that we don't exactly have figured out yet." I say**

**"Okay, but if it was a full moon and she did change while her mom was driving, then anything could've happened." Scott said**

**"Horrible things," I say "Ripping, shredding, tearing things." I continue**

**"Which is probably what caused the accident." Scott said**

**"Think about it, Dad, all right. They're driving, Malia starts to change, she goes out of control, the mom crashes and everybody dies." Stiles said**

**"Except for Malia." Scott says**

**"She blames herself, all right, goes off running into the woods and eventually becomes trapped inside the body of a coyote." I say**

**"That makes sense." Stilinski told us and we sigh in relief "In a Chinese folktale. Boys, Mattera, this is this is insane. I need this kept quiet. The two of you, not a word. I don't want anyone hearing about this. I especially don't want Mr. Tate hearing about this." Stilinski told us well he almost believed it, and I saw Scott's dad's car "Oh, hell." He said as he saw Mr. Tate get out of the car and walk up to us "Mr. Tate." Stilinski said and Mr. Tate grabbed the blanket**

**"Mr. Tate?" Rafael asked**

**"It's hers." Mr. Tate said**

**"All right, wait here." Rafael said**

**"Dad." Scott said**

**"I'll talk to you in a minute. I wouldn't mind hearing how your mom's okay with you running around in the woods this late." Rafael said "Or yours, Mattera." Rafael said**

**"What are you my father? No you're not." I snap and I see Rafael and Stilinski go have a probably heated conversation, then I felt this pounding headache start to happen, and I look over at Stiles “I’ll uh, I’ll see you at home, I got this pounding headache.” I tell him and he nods and I walked off**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Here's where we found the den. It's right in the middle of the hiking trails." Stiles said as he showed Allison the GPS to the den**

**"Well, that could narrow it down. Coyotes travel in fixed trails. But I think you're right about her not going back to the den. Coyotes don't like wolves. And they're really smart. If they don't want to be heard, they actually walk on their toes." Allison said**

**"Coyotes tip-toe?" Stiles asked**

**"They tip-toe." Allison told him and I heard the bell ring**

**"I got to go, but send me the pinned location." She said**

**"Okay." I say and she walked out to go to her class, and I sit down in my seat which was behind Stiles**

**"All right, everyone. Let's get started. We were just talking about internment camps and prisoners of war. There's a passage in our reading that I'd like to go over in more detail Who would like to come up and read aloud for us? Mr. Stilinski, how about you?" Mr. Yukimura said and Stiles looked at him**

**"Oh, maybe someone else could." Stiles told him and I was worried about Stiles, he can't read!**

**"Everyone participates in my class, Mr. Stilinski." Mr. Yukimura told him and Stiles walked to the podium and he looked like he was having a panic attack and I stood up and so did Scott**

**"Stiles? You okay?" I ask and he started to breathe heavily and me and Scott ran to him**

**"We should take him to the nurse's office." Scott told Mr. Yukimura and we walked out and we went to the boys bathroom,**

**"Stiles, look at me, man. Is this a panic attack?" Scott asked and Stiles looked at himself in the mirror**

**"It's a dream, it's a dream. This is just a dream." Stiles said**

**"No, it's not. This is real. You're here. You're here with me. You're here with Scott.” I tell him “Okay, what do you do? I mean, like, how do you tell if you're awake or dreaming?" I ask in a panic**

**"Your fingers you count your fingers. You have extra fingers in dreams." He told me**

**"How many do I have?" I ask but he didn't look at me "Hey! Look at me. Come on, Stiles. Look at my hands and count with me." I said holding up my hand and Stiles looked over at me**

**"One. Two." Stiles said counting as I held up 2 fingers**

**"Keep going." I say and I started to hold up more fingers**

**"Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven. Eight. Nine. Ten." Stiles counted and I held up 10 fingers, this is real!**

**"Ten. Ten." I tell him and Stiles slid down the wall and he sat down on the floor**

**"What the hell is happening to me?" Stiles asked and me and Scott crouch in front of him**

**"We'll figure it out. You're going to be okay." Scott told him**

**"Am I? Are you? Scott, you can't transform. Allison's being haunted by her dead aunt. Mattera, you're being haunted by a bad time in your past. And I'm straight up losing my mind. We can't do this. We can't we can't help Malia. We can't help anyone." Stiles said and I wipe away a stray tear that slipped**

**"We can try. We can always try." Scott said**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"A couple of students said they saw it running across the field and back into the woods. Thank God, nobody got hurt." Stilinski said as we walked through the halls**

**"What happens if she does hurt someone?" I ask**

**"Most likely they'll have to put it down." Stilinski said 'What?!' I thought**

**"Put her down? Dad, try not to forget there's a girl in there, one that you'll be killing. Come on, you aren't back to not believing, are you?" Stiles asked and Stilinski stopped and looked at us**

**"I believe there are a lot of things I don't understand yet. But that doesn't mean that everything and anything imaginable is suddenly possible. Now, are you 100% sure that this is a girl and not an animal?" Stilinski asked**

**"Yes. Because Scott's sure." Stiles said and I look over to see Scott, and so did Stiles and Stilinski**

**"Scott, you been listening?" I ask and I look over to see him nodding**

**"All right, let's get this figured out. Come on." Stilinski told us and we walked somewhere**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I sit with Scott and I see Stiles walk over to us "Scott. Mattera. I think I know what she was looking for." Stiles said and he pulled the doll out of his backpack 'Are you serious?' I thought**

**"You took the doll from the car?" Scott asked**

**"Yeah, I thought you could use it, you know, for like her scent." Stiles said 'Oh my god, he's gotta to stop taking stuff.' I thought**

**"Where did you get that? Where did you find this? It belonged to my daughter." Mr Tate asked as he grabbed the doll from Stiles' hands, and I see has a gun in his jacket pocket 'Shit!' I thought and I see Stilinski push past us**

**"Sorry." He whispered to us and turned to Mr. Tate "Mr. Tate, I don't know how you heard about this. If you got your own police scanner or what but you can't be here." Stilinski said and he went to push him back**

**"He has a gun!" I exclaim and they look at me and Stilinski moved his jacket, and I see the gun, I don’t know how I saw that gun, no one normal wouldn’t have saw that gun like I did. I feel Stiles pull me back behind him, so Mr. Tate wouldn’t get close to me**

**"I have a permit." He said to Stilinski**

**"California schools are gun free zones, permit or no permit. You need to leave, Mr. Tate. Now." Stilinski demanded and Tate looked at me and glares at me, but he turns back to Stilinski and says something before leaving**

**"You find that animal. You find that thing." Well that animal is your daughter, dumbass!**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Xylazine. It's a tranquilizer for horses. For a werecoyote, expect it to work within seconds. I only have three. So whoever's shooting, needs to be a damn good shot." Deaton said as he puts some medicine down, good thing we have three, cause last time we had medicine, Isaac used a whole bottle**

**"Allison's a perfect shot." Scott said**

**"She used to be." Isaac said**

**"She can do it." Scott told him**

**"If we manage to find the thing." Isaac said and I had enough**

**"Okay, what is the point of him? Seriously, I mean, what is his purpose? Aside from the persistent negativity and the scarf? What's up with the scarf anyway? It's 65 degrees out." I say**

**"Look, maybe I'm asking a question no one here wants to ask. How do we turn a coyote back into a girl, when she hasn't been a girl for eight years?" Isaac asked Ooh good point**

**"I can do it." Scott said**

**"You can?" Stiles asked him**

**"You remember the night that Peter trapped us in the school?" Scott asked**

**"Yeah, that's stuck in my brain forever." I tell him**

**"In the gym, he was able to make me turn using just his voice. Deucalion did the same thing in the distillery." Scott said**

**"This is a werecoyote, Scott. Who knows if it'll even work if you can find someone who can teach you." Deaton told him**

**"That's why you called Derek, first." Stiles told him**

**"Yeah, I could try it on my own. But right now, I'm too scared to even change into just a werewolf." Scott said**

**"We need a real Alpha. You know what I mean. An Alpha who can do Alpha things. You know, an Alpha who can get it going. You know, get it.." Stiles said**

**"Up?" Isaac asked and I nod**

**"Great. I'm an Alpha with performance issues." Scott said**

**"Is there anyone else besides Derek who could help?" Deaton asked**

**"I wouldn't trust Peter." Isaac said**

**"What about the twins?" Stiles asked**

**"They're not Alphas anymore. after what Jennifer did, almost killing them? It broke that part of them." Deaton said**

**"Yeah, but what if they know how to do it?" I ask**

**"Nobody's seen them for weeks." Scott said**

**"That's not true. Field trip anyone?" I ask**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Me, Lydia, Stiles, and Scott walk in Derek's place and I didn't see anyone "They said they'd meet us here." Lydia said and I hear grunting and I turn around to see Scott, getting his ass kicked, and Stiles pulled me and Lydia back, as we watched Ethan and Aiden kick Scott's ass**

**"I thought you guys were gonna teach me to roar." Scott told them**

**"We are. You do it by giving in." Aiden told him**

**"Giving in and letting go. That's how Deucalion taught us control." Ethan said and Scott got off the ground**

**"Hey, you know, that's funny. I've actually tried something like this one time using a heart monitor and lacrosse balls. But you're right, beating the living crap out of him is probably a lot better." Stiles said remembering the first time we had to deal with Scott, and how to control his anger, it kinda worked**

**"That's actually the plan? You kick his ass?" I ask them and they turn around to face me**

**"Yes, Mattera, he's afraid to turn." Aiden told me**

**"We're gonna make him. Him turn. Then he kick our asses." Ethan told me**

**"And then he roars." Aiden told me**

**"Well, this should be good." I say and then Ethan roared and they started taunting and beating the crap out of Scott**

**"Come on, Scott. Fight back." Stiles whispered**

**"What if I can't control it? What if I can't turn back?" Scott asked**

**"Then it takes over. You become Malia. You get further and further away from being human. You turn into an animal. Or worse." Ethan said**

**"You turn into Peter." Aiden said and I shudder at what Peter was, and then I see Scott went to fight back, but Aiden started non-stop punching him in face and Ethan pulled him back "What? I thought we were helping him." Aiden said**

**"You help too much." Ethan told him, and Me, Stiles, and Lydia walked over to him and I saw how bloody he was 'Jesus!' I thought**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Me, Stiles, and Lydia get out of the jeep and I see Scott on his motorbike, and I see Allison's car, and I see Isaac and Allison "Anyone else think we might be doing more harm than good?" Lydia asked**

**"We're trying to keep a father from killing his own daughter." Scott said**

**"Actually, we're trying to keep a guy from killing a coyote who is actually his daughter, who we don't know how to change from a coyote back to his daughter." Isaac said**

**"Again you’re not helping." I say**

**"Did you bring it?" Scott asked and Allison got out some kind of dart gun out of the trunk of her car. I hear gunshots, and I grab Stiles' arm out of reflex, and I see Scott get on his bike and he just drove off**

**"Wait, wait. Wait! Wait!" I yell as Scott drove off "Shit." I say and I see Stiles talking with someone probably his dad, all I heard was that Malia took the doll again!**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"All right, but why would it go all the way to the school and then all the way back to the house just for a doll? One that was in the car wreck in the first place. We didn't find it in the coyote den." Stiles said**

**"It likes the doll. Who cares?" Lydia said**

**"It likes the doll a lot." Stiles said "What kind of doll is it?" Lydia asked us**

**"I don't know. It's a doll, you know. It's got little arms, a big baby head and dead, soulless eyes." I say**

**"Actually, I took a pic. Here." Stiles said and showed us the picture of Malia and her sister**

**"That's Malia?" Lydia asked pointing to a part of the picture**

**"Yeah, that's the jacket and the scarf we found in the den." I said**

**"Mattera, she's not holding the doll." Lydia said**

**"That's Malia's younger sister. It's her doll." Stiles said**

**"I know what she's doing." I say**

**"What?" Lydia asked**

**"I know where's she's going." I say and we started to run**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Scott, it's me, you got to call me back as soon as you can. It wasn't Malia's doll. It was her sister's. Malia left it at the car for her sister. It's like bringing flowers to a grave. Okay, and we stole the flowers. So, that's all she's trying to do, right. Bring the doll back to the grave, to the car wreck. That's where she's headed. The car wreck." Stiles said but as Stiles was talking to Scott, I stepped in a trap, but I didn't move so I didn't activate it**

**"Lydia, little help." I say**

**"Stiles?" Lydia asked**

**"Yeah?" Stiles asked and he turned around to see me, my foot in a bear trap, and he walked to me and I tried to move my foot, but I could feel it move up a little**

**"Stiles!" I exclaim feeling tears run down my face**

**"Mattera, don't move." He told me**

**"Look for a warning label." I tell him**

**"A warning label?" He asked**

**"Instructions on how to disarm it." I say**

**"Mattera, why the hell would they put instructions on the bottom of a trap?" He asked me**

**"Because animals can't read." I say, and he looked down the trap then back to me**

**"I can't read either." He told me Shit I forgot about that! I look down at my feet and I see nothing but blood, and I'm like covered in it**

**"Stiles, I'm covered in blood." I say and he looks at me**

**"No you're not, okay, stop thinking about the past, your dad's here, he's here, take a deep breath, and don't let it control you." Stiles told me and I took a deep breath and I look down at myself and I didn't see the blood anymore, Stiles was just looking at the trap**

**"You don't need the instructions. When was the last time you've ever used instructions? Am I right? You don't need them because you are too smart to waste your time with them, okay? You can figure it out. Stiles, you're the one who always figures it out. So you can do it. Figure it out." I say, and I hear leaves rustling and I took down to see a wheel, that is connected to the trap**

**"Okay, here we go. Ready?" He asked me and I nod feeling more tears run down my face "Okay, here we go." Stiles told me and turned the wheel and I took my foot out as fast as I can and I hold onto Stiles for dear life "You're okay." He told me and I sigh and I look down at my hands and I didn't see any blood- like it just stopped. I've closed the door! But, the headache is still there, it’s still pounding. I hear roaring and howling and I knew that was Scott "That's what I'm talking about." Stiles said and I smile and I look at Lydia and she smiles at us 'What an eventful day!' I thought**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I sit in the police car at the Tate's and I see Mr. Tate hug his daughter, whom he hadn't seen in 8 years, and he thought was dead, and Stilinski turned around and nodded at us and me and Stiles gave him a thumbs up, and I see Stiles look at the mirror, and it says 'Objects In Mirror Are Closer Than They Appear' and I look at him "Babe, can you read that?" I ask and he nods and I smile, he closed the door as well. We're gonna be okay.**


	15. 15: Galvanize

**Mattera’s P.O.V**

**I walk into the locker room with Stiles, and my phone on speaker and we were talking with Scott "Get your ass down here now. We have a job to do." I say**

**"Mattera, I'm already in bed. And aren't we getting a little old for this?" Scott asked**

**"Who says 17 is old?" I ask**

**"Yeah, she's right. We do this for Coach." Stiles said**

**"I thought we did this to Coach." Scott told him and I scoff**

**"Whatever, okay? You know he needs this. He lives for this stuff. He loves it." I say**

**"But it's the middle of the night." Scott said and Stiles opened his locker**

**"Which means it's after midnight and officially Mischief Night/Day, and, by perfectly awesome coincidence, it's also happens to be Coach's birthday. So if you are not down here in five seconds, I will destroy you. Okay? And I mean five, four, three, two -" Stiles said and we turn around and Scott was right there, and I scream, like I just got shot or something and Stiles falls and so did I**

**"One." Scott said and smiled**

**"I hate you." Me and Stiles say**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I wake up to my alarm clock going off, and I turn it off, Today's a new day. I get dressed and I walk up to my mirror and put my hair in a ponytail, and I saw my dad in the mirror and I turn around to see him standing in the doorway "Hey, pumpkin." He told me**

**"Hey, dad." I say**

**"So, I heard from a little bird, called Alexis, that you closed the door in your mind." Dad said and I nod and smile "Good job." He told me and I heard stomping coming from the stairs and I see Stiles run in past my dad**

**"Sorry, Mr. Delavinchie. Mattera, come on we need to get to school." He told me and I nod and gave me a quick kiss and ran out, and I get my backpack and I smile at my dad "Wait up!" I yell as I ran after Stiles**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I see Ethan and Aiden "Oh boy." I say and me and Stiles walk over to them**

**"You're back at school?" Scott asked**

**"No, just to talk." Ethan told**

**"Oh. That's kind of a change of pace for you guys. Usually, you're just hurting, maiming, and killing." Stiles said and I smile and nod**

**"You need a pack. We need an Alpha." Aiden said 'Nope!' I thought**

**"Yeah. Absolutely not. That's hilarious though." I say**

**"You came to us for help. We helped." Aiden told Scott and I scoff**

**"You beat his face into a bloody pulp. That's not helping. In my opinion, that's actually counter-productive." I snap**

**"Why would I say yes?" Scott asked**

**"We'd add strength. We'd make you more powerful. There's no reason to say no." Aiden told him and I see Isaac walk over to us**

**"I can think of one. Like the two of you holding Derek's claws while Kali impaled Boyd. In fact, I don't know why we're not impaling them right now." Isaac said and he had a point and Aiden growled at him**

**"You want to try?" He asked and Isaac went to walk to him, but Scott grabbed his arm**

**"Sorry, but they don't trust you. And neither do I." Scott said and me, Stiles, Scott, and Isaac walked past them and to the front of the school.**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**We walk in and I see people throwing stuff and I smile, but then I get hit in the face with a roll of toilet paper "All right, that's my face!" I exclaim**

**"Sorry!" I hear someone yell**

**"Hey, dude, good decision, buddy. Good Alpha decision." Stiles said as we walked to his locker**

**"I hope so." Scott said "No, you know so." Stiles said putting in his combination to open his locker, and I look at Scott and he was looking at something**

**"What are you looking at?" I ask**

**"Me?" He asked 'No the other Scott McCall' I thought**

**"Yeah, you. You looking at her?" I ask talking about Kira and Stiles puts a carton of eggs in his locker and looks over at her as well**

**"Her? Who her?" Scott asked 'Oh my god!' I thought**

**"Her her. Kira. You like her?" Stiles asked**

**"No. I mean Yeah, yeah, she's okay. She's new." Scott said Whoa I don't really think he got like this with Allison**

**"So, ask her out." I say**

**"Now?" He asked**

**"No, I mean tomorrow, yes now." I say sarcastically**

**"Right now?" He asked and I roll my eyes**

**"Right now. Scott, I don't think you get it yet. You're an Alpha. You're the apex predator. Everyone wants you. You're like the hot girl that every guy wants." Stiles told Scott 'What?' I thought**

**"The hot girl?" Scott asked and I was confused by what Stiles is saying as well**

**"You are the hottest girl." Stiles said**

**"I thought I was the hottest girl?" I ask and Stiles put his arm around me**

**"Always." He told me and I smile**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I sit in my seat in Business next to Stiles and we were like writing stuff back and forth in his notebook "Son of a bitch!" I hear Coach yell and I put my head on the table laughing, and I heard Coach bust in the room "Mischief Night, Devil's Night. I don't care what you call it. You little punks are evil. You think it's funny every Halloween my house gets egged? A man's house is supposed to be his castle." Coach said really annoyed and I was just laughing and Coach slaps his hands on my desk which scared me a little, but I was still laughing "Mine's a frickin' omelet.” He says “Oh, this? We're gonna do this again? I don't think so." Coach said and dropped the red box on the floor that we didn't know what it was and he stepped on it and I heard glass shatter, and he looked down and I saw a mug that said '#1 Coach' and Coach read the card that someone put with the present ""Happy Birthday." "Love, Greenberg."" Coach said and I laugh silently**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Wait a minute, wait a minute! The William Barrow? The Shrapnel Bomber? Spotted nearby?" Stiles asked as we follow his dad in the hallway**

**"A little closer than nearby, actually." Stilinski said and I see my dad and Agent McCall go by**

**"Dad, what's really going on here?" Stiles asked him**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Barrow went after kids with glowing eyes? He said those exact words?" Isaac asked me, Stiles, Allison, Lydia, and himself walked down the stairs in an empty hallway**

**"Yeah. And no one knows how he woke up from anesthesia. Just that when they opened him up, they found a tumor full of live flies, which in any other circumstance would be all kinds of awesome." Stiles said and we started to walk but we stopped when we heard Lydia ask**

**"Did you say flies?" and we look at her**

**"Lydia?" Allison asked**

**"All day I have been hearing this sound. It's like This buzzing." She said and we walk to her**

**"Like the sound of flies?" Allison asked**

**"Exactly like the sound of flies." Lydia told her, Well not how I wanted to spend Halloween, and my first day back to normal, since the lunar eclipse.**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Hey, dude, where the hell have you been?" I ask Scott**

**"The police are leaving. Why are they leaving?" Lydia asked**

**"The police?" Scott asked**

**"They must have cleared the building and grounds, which means he's not here." Stiles said**

**"Who? What are you guys?" Scott asked but Lydia cut him off**

**"He has to be here. That sound The buzzing I've been hearing? It's getting louder." She said**

**"How loud?" I ask**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Dad! Dad!" I exclaim and I ran to my dad**

**"What?" He asked**

**"You can't leave yet." I say He's here, you gotta trust Lydia**

**"Mattera, we got an eyewitness that puts Barrow by the train station." Stilinski told me**

**"Let's go, Stilinski. Let's go, Delavinchie." Agent McCall said and he started to leave**

**"Whoa, whoa. Dad, please just Lydia said that he's still here." Stiles told his dad**

**"Did she see him?" My dad asked**

**"Not exactly. No. Well, not at all actually. But she has a feeling. A supernatural feeling." I say**

**"Lydia wasn't on the chessboard." Stilinski said**

**"She is now." Stiles said**

**"Kanima?" Dad asked Huh I guess he knows more than I thought, well mom is a werewolf, and she turned him into one, I guess she taught him stuff**

**"Banshee." I say**

**"Oh, god." Stilinski said**

**"I know. I know how it sounds. But basically it means that she can sense when someone's close to death." Stiles said**

**"Can she sense that I'm about to kill you?" Stilinski asked**

**"Probably not." I say**

**"All right, look, I'm not saying I don't believe, but right now, I'm going with eyewitness over Banshee. We're leaving a few deputies here. The school's on lockdown till 3:00. Nobody comes in, nobody goes out. Buddy, that's the best I've got right now. That's the best I can give you, Stiles." Stilinski said**

**"You also be careful, Mattera." Dad told me and I nod**

**"You're leaving me here, that is not- That is the worst." Stiles said and they just left, and I put my hands on my head and I sigh**

**"Fuck." I say, and then I felt my head start to pound, and I grabbed it, and Stiles looked over at me**

**“Mattera, are you okay?” He asked me and I nodded**

**“Yeah, yeah, don’t worry about it.” I say to him**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Scott and Isaac are in the basement, right?" Lydia asked and I nod as we were in the art room**

**"Yeah, with Ethan and Aiden. The plan is they meet in the middle, in the boiler room." Stiles said**

**"All of the wolves. All of the ones with glowing eyes are in the basement at the boiler room?" Lydia asked and I look up from the ground**

**"Oh, my God! An engineer could use a boiler room to blow up the whole school." I say frantically**

**"We have to get them out of there." Lydia said**

**"We have to get everyone out." Stiles said**

**"How the hell do we that?" I ask**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Pulling the fire alarm! Heh we could get them out. Stiles pulled the fire alarm and every started to walk out and I see Coach right behind Stiles "Stiles." I say and he looked over and he saw coach, and he jumped**

**"Wow. Pulling a fire alarm on Mischief Night is one thing. Doing it when there's a mass murderer spotted nearby is insane! If I was four years younger, I'd punch you." Coach said as he dragged us out 'Hey, Coach, I will drop you if you were four years younger' I thought**

**"What? Coach, that doesn't make sense." Stiles said**

**"Oh, well, it does to me!" Coach yelled and walked off and I see Aiden, Ethan, Scott, and Isaac**

**"We didn't find anything." Aiden said**

**"Not even a scent." Scott said and I check my phone and It was 3:00**

**"It's 3:00, so school's over. If there was a bomb, wouldn't he have set it off by now?" I ask**

**"Does that mean everybody's safe?" Aiden asked**

**"I don't know. I just I don't know." Lydia said**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I had to get a shower, cause it feels like I haven't felt like I've had one in days, even though I had one last night, and I walk in Stiles' room in just a bra and sweats I borrowed from Stiles, and I saw different colored strings, but I only saw red on the board "What do the different colored strings mean?" I ask and he turns around**

**"Oh, just different stages of the investigation. So green is solved, yellow is to be determined, blue's just pretty." Stiles told me and I laugh, it's like he didn't even care, I was like half naked in front of him**

**"What does red mean?" I ask**

**"Unsolved." He told me**

**"There's only red on the board." I say and he looks at me like it was obvious**

**"Yes, I'm aware. Thank you." He told me and I laugh**

**"Did you get detention for pulling the alarm?" I ask as I try looking for a shirt to wear**

**"Yep. Every day this week. It's okay, though. We were onto something." Stiles told me**

**"Even though we couldn't find any proof of Barrow being there?" I ask and I closed the dresser drawers as I couldn't find a shirt I wanted to wear**

**"Hey, Mattera. Don't be doubting yourself okay? Lydia's the one who's always been right every time something like this has happened, okay?" He asked as he put his arms around my waist**

**"No scent. No bomb. And we got you in trouble." I say and he smiles at me and just pulls me close to him, Hmm I guess he really doesn't care, that I'm not wearing a shirt in front of him. Then he lets me go**

**"Put a shirt on, we're going to the school." Stiles told me randomly and I was taken aback, and I just grabbed a random shirt and I put it on, even though it was not even my size, cause it was my boyfriend's. I also get my jacket which had my gun in it and I followed Stiles to the jeep.**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"So what are we looking for?" Lydia asked and Stiles opened the door to the chemical storage, that was supposed to be locked, what the fuck? "That was supposed to be locked." Lydia says**

**"Yeah. I know. Notice anything else?" I ask**

**"It smells like chemicals. They wouldn't have been able to catch his scent." Lydia said, no wonder they couldn't get a scent, and I saw some blood and a scalpel**

**"He was here, performing very minor surgery on himself. You were right." I say**

**"Then why don't I feel good about this?" Lydia asked me**

**"Probably because he was here to kill somebody." Stiles said**

**"But who?" I ask**

**"That's what we gotta figure out. We could spread out, start looking for Anything." Stiles said and we started to look for stuff, and I saw stuff on the board**

**"Lydia, what are those?" I ask pointing to the board and I saw numbers**

**"Atomic numbers." She told me**

**"Is it a formula?" Stiles asked**

**"Not really. 19's potassium. The first two make potassium iodide." Lydia told him,**

**"Potassium is K?" I ask "From kalium, the scientific neo-Latin name." She told me writing the letters K and I on the board**

**"What's radium?" Stiles asked**

**"R-A." Lydia said and she put R and A down on the board and it spells out Kira**

**"Kira." Me and Stiles said**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I see Scott on the ground and we ran to him "Scott! Scott? Scott!" I exclaim shaking him and he woke up and sat up**

**"Barrow, he took Kira!" He told us**

**"We know. He was after her the whole time." Stiles said and I sigh, I felt a little dizzy, and I almost fell**

**"Whoa, Mattera, are you okay?" Stiles asked and I remembered I haven't ate anything in a while, and I was having the most horrible headache ever at the same time, but it’s not like I was telling him that**

**"I haven't ate anything since lunch." I say half lying, half telling the truth and Stiles nodded and put his hand on my cheek and I put my hand on his**

**"We have to think of something. He's going to kill her." Scott said**

**"I knew he was there. How did I know that?" Lydia asked**

**"Because you heard the flies, right?" I ask**

**"What do you hear now?" Scott asked**

**"Nothing. I feel like I can do this. But I don't know what to do. It's like it's on the tip of my tongue, and I don't know how to trigger it. I just I swear to God, it literally makes me want to scream." She said**

**"Scream, then." I say and we covered our ears and she started to scream, and it was very high pitched, but it’s not like it hurt my ears for ever some loving reason, then she stopped**

**"It's not flies. It's electricity." She told us**

**"Wait a second, Barrow was an electrical engineer. He worked at a power substation." Stiles said 'What?' I thought**

**"What substation?" Scott asked**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**We drove to the substation and Me, and Stiles got out the jeep "Okay. Wait here, all right? Just wait for the cops to come." Stiles said as he locked the doors**

**"Me? Wait, why?" Lydia asked and I held up my gun**

**"I only have one gun." I say and Stiles held up the aluminum bat up**

**"I only got one bat." He said and we ran in the substation with Scott and I ran ahead and I saw electricity coming from Kira's hands 'What the fuck?' I thought What is she?**


	16. 16: Illuminated

**Mattera’s P.O.V**

**Whatever, Kira, did she cause a power outage and we were in the Sheriff's station sitting in the dark! "So when did you get there?" Agent McCall asked me and Stiles**

**"At the same time." I say to him**

**"At the same time as who?" He asked**

**"At the same time as me." Scott said**

**"By coincidence?" Agent McCall asked 'Ooh, can I punch him?' I thought**

**"What do you mean coincidence?" Stiles asked**

**"That's what I'm asking you. The two of you arrived at the same time. Was that coincidence?" Agent McCall asked**

**"Are you asking me?" Scott asked**

**"I think he's asking me." Stiles said to Scott**

**"I think he's asking the both of you nitwits." I say**

**"Okay, let me answer the questions.” He says and we looked at him with a weird look “Let me ask the questions. Just so I have this absolutely clear. Barrow was hiding in the chemistry closet at the school. Someone left him a coded message on the blackboard telling him to kill Kira. Then Barrow took Kira to a power substation and tied her up with the intent of electrocuting her, which blacked out the entire town." Agent McCall said**

**"Sounds about right." I said**

**"How did you know he'd take her to a power station?" Agent McCall asked**

**"Well, 'cause he was an electrical engineer. So where else would he take her?" Stiles said**

**"That's one hell of a deduction there, Stiles." He told Stiles**

**"Yeah, what can I say? I take after my pops. He's in law enforcement." Stiles said sarcastically and I roll my eyes playfully and Stilinski chuckled and McCall looked at him**

**"Stiles, just, uh...Just answer the man." Stilinski said**

**"We made a good guess." Stiles said**

**"What were the two of you doing?" Agent McCall asked Scott and Kira**

**"Eating pizza." Scott said**

**"Eating sushi." Kira said and they look at each other and they say it again, but backwards, and I sigh and face palm, Oh boy**

**"Eating sushi and pizza." They both say and McCall looked at Stilinski**

**"You believe this?" He asked Stilinski**

**"To be honest, I haven't believed a word Stiles has said since he learned how to speak. But I think these kids found themselves in the right place at the right time and that girl sitting there is very lucky for it." Stilinski told him**

**"Kira, is that how you remember it?" McCall asked and we all looked at her with a look saying 'That is how it went! If you say something different, we kill you!'**

**"Yes. Could I get my phone back now?" Kira asked and McCall shook his head**

**"Sorry, but no." He told her and we all walk out and I see my mom**

**"What happened?" She asked in a whisper and I shook my head**

**"I want to go home." I say to her and she nods**

**"Are those even your clothes?" She asked as we walked out the station**

**"No, they're Stiles'." I say and she smirked at me**

**"Mom!" I exclaim and she laughs**

**"Sorry." She said and we got in her car and she started it up and she started to drive home**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Class starts in five minutes. Just because there's no power don't expect there to be no school." Coach said and he had a megaphone, as I was taking stuff out of my locker**

**"That was a triple negative. Very impressive, Coach." Stiles said**

**"Copy that." Coach told Stiles and I laugh, and took the last of my books out of my locker and I put them in my bag, and I close my locker door, and I hear metal clanking and I look down to see a pair of keys, and they came from Stiles' locker, and I picked them up, and I grabbed Stiles' arm and put the keys in his hand**

**"What the hell?" He asked**

**"It came from your locker." I say**

**"I don't know how these got there." Stiles said and I nod and I see Scott walk in and he went to walk to Kira "No. No. Stop. Stop." Stiles said**

**"What? I need to talk to her." Scott told him**

**"No, you need to remember someone left a coded message telling Barrow to kill her." Stiles said**

**"Which is why I need to talk to her." Scott told him and I sigh**

**"Scott, no way. Until we figure out if she's just another psychotic monster that's going to start murdering everybody, I vote against any and all interaction." I say like I was putting my foot down, and demanding him**

**"What if she's like me?" Scott asked What werewolf, would walk through electricity? Oh yeah that's right, none!**

**"That girl walked through 1.21 gigawatts of electricity. She's not like you." I say and I walk off to go to my class, and I felt my head start to hurt. Okay, what the hell is wrong with me, I’ve been having headaches these past few days.**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I can't believe we were doing this! "Okay, this one will get you into all of the perimeter doors, this one into the evidence room, and this one's for my father's office." Stiles said giving them cards**

**"You didn't steal these, did you?" Scott asked**

**"No. I cloned them using the RFID emulator." Stiles told him Huh he didn't tell me that**

**"Is that worse than stealing?" Scott asked**

**"It's smarter." Stiles told him, and Scott and Kira walked away for few minutes and then came back to the jeep**

**"Okay. So, now almost everybody's out dealing with the blackout. But there's always somebody at the front desk. There's Dispatch and usually a night shifter or two. You guys are gonna use the service door entrance by the dumpster. Alright? Nobody uses it. Now, I'll text you if anyone comes out. But, Scott, if you get caught, I can't help you. My dad's under investigation for an impeachment because of your dad, so, if anything happens me and Mattera will run and leave you both for dead." Stiles said**

**"Great plan." I say and then they left to go into the sheriff's station, and I see Stiles looking at me**

**"What?" I ask**

**"Just admiring how beautiful you look in the moonlight." He told me and I smile wow that was cheesy**

**"That was cheesy." I say and he nods "But, hey I liked it." I tell him and he smiled, and I see a sheriff's car pull up and I see Scott's dad "Fuck." I say and Stiles looks over**

**"Oh, hell." He said and Stiles pulled out his phone and started to text Scott "Come on, Scott.” He whispered to himself “Okay, I'm so going to regret this." Stiles told himself and got out of the jeep**

**"What the hell are you doing?" I ask, but I just get out and I follow him**

**"Aw! Hey, hey. Wow! Thank God you are here. Oh, boy! Thank the lord." Stiles told McCall 'Oh my god!' I thought**

**"What do you want, Stiles and Mattera?" He asked and I look at Stiles and I gave him a look that says 'Say something!'**

**"I was just... I was thinking on the case. I was thinking I should clue you in on my thinking. Here's my thinking. I was thinking this... I was thinking that Barrow, right... I was thinking that Barrow received the information about who to kill at the school, right, you know that? So I was thinking maybe the person who gave him that information, check this out, might actually be someone at the school. And that's, uh, my thinking." Stiles said Huh that's smart**

**"You're right." McCall said 'He is?' I thought**

**"I am?" Stiles asked**

**"Yep. We, uh... We started looking for links between Barrow, faculty and students last night." He told Stiles**

**"So you already, then, know that stuff?" I ask and he said nothing**

**"You already thought of that." Stiles said**

**"Your dad did." McCall said**

**"Oh." Stiles said**

**"His one useful suggestion." He said to Stiles and I had enough of his shit so I stepped in front of him**

**"You know, this attitude that you have towards his dad? You can dress it up to all the professional disapproval that you want. But I know the real reason why you don't like him." I tell him and McCall chuckles**

**"Is that so?" He asked me**

**"Yeah. Because he knows something that you don't want him to know. And guess what. I know it too." I said darkly and he was taken aback**

**"Go home, you two. There's a... There's a curfew." He told us and we walk out**

**"What a dick." I say and we got back to the jeep, and I see Scott and Kira walk out**

**"We did it. All the pics deleted." Scott said and I nodded**

**"That was awesome! I mean, terrifying. Completely terrifying... But kind of awesome. I've never done anything like that before. Have you?" She asked and Scott looked at us**

**"Yeah, maybe once or twice." We said**

**"So, I guess I should take you home." Scott said and they get on his motorbike "Hey, you don't want to go to a party, would you?" He asked Oh no, Oh no!**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**We walk in the party that was being thrown at Derek's place and it was so bright in here, "It just showed up there on my keyring this morning. I asked my dad if he put it there but he said he didn't know anything about it." Stiles said talking about the key that was on his key ring, that I found**

**"It's just a key, right?" Scott asked, I was kinda getting overheated by this many people**

**"Yeah, but it's not mine. And I don't know how it got there or what it's for." Stiles said**

**"You want to leave so we can figure it out?" Scott asked and I take off my flannel, and I had a short tank top on underneath, It was like a bra, but not a bra, and Stiles looked over at me**

**"It can wait. It can wait." He said and I roll my eyes, and I look down at my tank top and it was glowing, well it was like light blue, and I pulled Stiles off to the side and I sit down and I look at the keys he had**

**"Your key has phosphors on it. Look." I say and he looked at the keys, and I just rolled my eyes and I just kiss him, for like I don't know 20-30 seconds, and once we pull away**

**"Why did you do that?" He asked**

**"I don't know, we haven't got much time alone." I say and he smiles a little and he kisses me again, and it was about 10 seconds before he pulled away**

**"I am sorry. What are phosphors?" He asked**

**"Well, smart guy, they're any substance that luminesces. It's in your teeth and your fingernails. Laundry detergent. It's also in this. Reacts to the UV light, that's why it glows." I said**

**"How would I get phosphors on my key?" He asked, and I thought of the chemical room yesterday**

**"We've been handling chemicals, that's why." I say**

**"Oh my god." He said and he pulled my hand and we just ran out of Derek's place.**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**We walk in the school, and Stiles unlocked the chemistry class door and I remembered something** **_"Barrow was hiding in the chemistry closet at the school. Someone left him a coded message on the blackboard telling him to kill Kira."_ ** **and I see Stiles write the same thing in the same writing "Stiles." I say and he looked at me He wrote that? I don't believe it. I mean I can’t believe it. I was with Stiles the whole time, I mean we don’t leave each other’s side, it couldn’t possibly be him… can it?**


	17. 17: Silverfinger

**Mattera’s P.O.V**

**Me, Stiles, and Scott walk into the chemistry class "So then, Mattera, starts talking about phosphors and the key having chemicals on it, right? And so that made us think of the chemistry closet and the fact that someone had to let Barrow in.." Stiles said and the numbers on the board were gone 'What the fuck?' I thought "It's gone. Okay, it doesn't matter though. It doesn't matter. I've still got the key." Stiles said and went to the door and started to look for the key but it was gone "What the hell? I had it I had it here. I had it here this morning, I swear to God, I had it this morning." Stiles told him 'What the hell is going on?' I thought**

**"The key you were talking about last night?" Scott asked**

**"Yeah, I showed it to you, right? Didn't I show it to you?" Stiles asked him**

**"No, you just told me about it. I never actually saw it." Scott told him and I sigh 'This can't be happening right now' I thought**

**"I was here a couple of hours ago. And the message left to Barrow spelling Kira's name was right there on the board in my handwriting and I had the key to the chemistry closet." Stiles told Scott and I had a bad feeling about this**

**"So you unlocked the chemistry closet so Barrow could hide in it from the cops and then you wrote him a message to kill Kira?" Scott asked That sounds really bad when you say it like that**

**"I know how it sounds, but look at this. This is the news report that came out about Barrow when they caught him, okay? About the shrapnel bomb that he used. See this? See what he did? He put nuts, bolts and screws. And then he hid the bomb and the detonator in a box that he wrapped as a birthday present. What does that sound like to you?" Stiles said**

**"Coach." Scott said**

**"The joke we played on Coach. That was my idea. You remember? That was my idea. That's no coincidence. It can't be." Stiles said and I put my hand on his arm, and I sigh somebody is fucking with us**

**"I don't want to sound like I'm trying to tell you that you're wrong. But I don't think you're trying to kill people either." Scott said and Stiles looked back at the board**

**"It was here. It was all here." Stiles said he looks so tired, he should be like sleeping right now, if he's that tired**

**"Dude, are you feeling okay? You're looking really tired." Scott said**

**"Yeah, I'm fine. I just haven't been sleeping really." Stiles told him, I sigh he didn't tell me that**

**"Why don't you go home? Take a sick day or something." Scott said**

**"I'll go with him, since I didn't really want to go to school today." I say and Scott nods and we walk out**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**We walk to the hospital, I don't know why we decided to come here, but hey we're here "Dr. Gardner's not back until next week. Do you want to try waiting for one of the urgent care doctors or Stiles. Are you alright?" Melissa asked and I look at Stiles and I felt really bad, Oh my god, I'm such a bad girlfriend! I should've known something was wrong!**

**"I don't know. I guess I guess not really." He told her**

**"All right, kiddo. All right. Come with me. It's okay." Melissa said and they walk to a room and I follow them**

**"Blackouts. But not for that long. And sleepwalking, which I used to do a lot as a kid. Um Also having some really bad anxiety." Stiles told her**

**"Panic attacks?" Melissa asked**

**"Yeah, a couple. Oh, and I temporarily lost the ability to read. But that might have had more to do with this giant magic tree and a whole human sacrifice thing." Stiles told her and I laugh**

**"I saw blood." I mumble**

**"I recall something vaguely about that, yes. How many hours of sleep are you getting?" She asked**

**"Eight." Stiles said**

**"What?" I ask "How much are you getting, Mattera?" She asked me**

**"Like ten, eleven." I say I was getting 10-11 hours of sleep, and Stiles was getting eight hours "How long has this been happening?" I ask**

**"Three days." He told me and I gasp, Three days? Is he kidding?**

**"Been feeling irritable?" Melissa asked him**

**"Yeah. Possibly to the point of homicide." He said**

**"Inability to focus?" She asked**

**"No, the Adderall's not working." He told her, Oh my god if he has what I think he has, I won't be able to live with myself**

**"Impulsive behavior?" She asked**

**"More than my usual? Hard to tell." He told her**

**"Vivid dreams during the day?" She asked**

**"Okay, basically all of the above. Do you know what this is?" Stiles asked her**

**"I think so." She said and came back with a needle**

**"Uh, what's that?" He asked**

**"Do you trust me?" She asked him**

**"When you're not holding a needle." He told her, I felt tears well up in my eyes, as I kept thinking about it**

**"I'll do it." I say and they look at me**

**"You sure?" She asked me and I nod and she gives me the needle, and I lift up his shirt sleeve and I stick the needle in his arm, as gently as I can, cause if you recall, I jammed a big needle in Peter, and I don't really want to hurt Stiles. "It's Midazolam. A sedative." Melissa said**

**"Why'd she give me a sedative?" Stiles asked**

**"Because, you are sleep-deprived." I say**

**"Okay, how long's it take to Oh. Not long at all." He said and I smile gently**

**"Get some rest." Melissa said as she put a blanket on him 'I'm gonna be thinking about this for as long as I can.' I thought**

**"Thanks mom." Stiles said before he fell asleep, and I put my hand over my mouth, and tears filled up my eyes and slipped quickly. I walk out and I tried to control my breathing, and my tears- but mostly my breathing and I walk over to Melissa and she walked to me**

**"Hey, Mattera, calm down, it's okay." She told me and I nodded, It was gonna be okay. Then all of a sudden my head starts pound and I wince softly “Mattera, you okay?” She asked me and I nodded**

**“Yeah, just a really bad headache.” I say to her**

**“Have you taken any medication for it?” She asked me and I shook my head**

**“It comes and goes.” I say to her**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I see Melissa check some stuff and I followed her to the room where all I saw was files, and I see her get a random file ""Patient is irritable, impulsive, "complaints of vivid dreams. Inability to distinguish between fantasy and reality, "acute insomnia."" She said and closed the file and it said 'Deceased 2004' and I look at the name on the file and it said 'Claudia Stilinski' Oh my god! I felt a few tears run down my face, and I just couldn't take it anymore so I walked out**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I sit in the waiting room, and I saw someone on the gurney and I saw it was Agent McCall 'What the hell?' I thought "Hey, stab wound to the left chest. Possible collapsed lung. Pulse is weak." She said and I stood up**

**"I'll find Stiles." Scott said and I followed him**

**"What the hell happened?" I ask**

**"The Oni showed up." He told me**

**"What are they looking for?" I ask him**

**"I don't know, like a spirit." He told me and we kept walking, and I saw Stiles**

**"I found him." I say and we open the doors**

**"Stiles? You okay?" Scott asked and he turned around to face us**

**"Yeah, fine. What's been going on?" He asked us and I sigh in relief, but then felt a massive headache come on, right now, I don't know what is happening, but it needs to stop right now!**


	18. 18: Riddled

**Mattera’s P.O.V**

**I woke up to my phone ringing and I roll over to my bedside table, and I picked up my phone and it was from Stiles, and I answered it "Hey, babe, what's up?" I ask and I didn't hear nothing but static "Stiles?" I ask, and I heard him breathing nervously "Stiles? Are you there?" I ask one more time**

**"Mattera?" He whispered**

**"Yeah I'm here." I say as I get out of my bed "Are you okay? Can you hear me?" I ask What is going on?**

**"Mattera, I don't I don't know where I am. I don't know how I got here. I think was sleepwalking." He told me Sleepwalking? Where is he?**

**"Okay, um, can you see anything? Just tell me what you see." I say**

**"Ah, it's dark. It's hard to see. I think there's something wrong with my" He said but the line disconnected, and I call him again, but I get his voicemail**

**"Come on." I say and I call him again, but I get his voicemail again, I run my hand through my hair I'm so surprised it's not tangled right now, as I just woke up from sleeping. Well, I’m obviously awake now. I look at my phone and I see Stiles is calling me and I answer it so quick "Stiles?" I say**

**"Mattera, I don't think I can get out of here. I can't move." He told me What?**

**"Where are you?" I ask him, and I felt my breathing speed up**

**"I don't know. I don't know, It's too dark. I can't see much and something's wrong with my leg. It's stuck on something. And it's.. I think it's bleeding." He said Bleeding? Where the hell is he?**

**"How bad? Stiles, how bad is it? Stiles, are you there? Can you hear me?" I ask frantically**

**"Ah, there's some kind of smell down here. Something smells terrible. It's brutal. My eyes are watering." He told me and my heart was racing, where the hell is he?**

**"Okay, listen. I'm calling your dad." I say**

**"No, no, no, no, don't." He told me Why doesn't he want me to call his dad**

**"But your dad" I say**

**"Don't. Just please don't call him. Promise you won't. He already worries about me too much. Mattera, please." He told me and I felt tears run down my cheeks**

**"But what if I can't find you? Stiles, I can't make a promise like that." I say almost crying**

**"No, no, no, just please. Please, don't call him. Come find me. You can do it. He doesn't have to know. Mattera, you can find me." Stiles told me near tears 'I don't know if I can do this.' I thought**

**"I don't know if I can do this." I say repeating my thoughts**

**"Oh, I gotta call you back. I have to turn the phone off." He told me**

**"What? No, hey, wait." I beg**

**"I'm gonna call you back." He told me**

**"No. Wait." I said but the line was already disconnected, and I threw my phone on my bed "Shit." I say and I get dressed, and I get my phone, and I run out of my house not really caring that I was making so much noise.**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I ran to Scott's house and I knock the door- well more like pounding, and I see Isaac open the door "Mattera?" Isaac asked and I just push past him and I ran to Scott's room, and I open the door**

**"Scott! Scott, wake up!" I yell and he woke up**

**"What is it?" He asked**

**"It's Stiles. Get dressed." I say**

**"What's wrong with Stiles?" Isaac asked from behind me**

**"I don't know." I say**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Me, Scott, and Isaac went to walk out the house, but I see Stiles call, and I put him on speaker "Hey, Stiles." I say**

**"Did you call him? Did you call my dad?" He asked**

**"No. Just Isaac and Scott. We're coming to find you. Can you figure out where you are? Try to find something and tell us where to look." I say**

**"It's a basement. I think I think I'm in some kind of basement." He told me 'A house basement?' I thought**

**"In a house?" I ask**

**"No. It looks bigger. Like industrial. I think there's a furnace. But it's cold. It's freezing down here. I gotta turn the I gotta turn the phone off. It's going to die." He told me and I look at Scott and Isaac**

**"Wait, wait, wait. What else is there? What do you see?" I ask not caring that he had to turn his phone off**

**"The phone's dying. I can't talk. I have to go. Please." He told me but said the last part in a whisper**

**"Stiles, why are you whispering?" I ask**

**"Because I think there's someone in here with me." He whispered and I look at Scott and Isaac 'Oh my god' I thought**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I walk in Stiles' room and I see Aiden and Lydia "How did you know? Did he call you too?" I ask**

**"I heard it." Lydia told me**

**"Don't ask. It gets more confusing when you ask." Aiden said and I saw scissors in his bed and I saw red strings everywhere**

**"But, not as confusing as this. He uses red for unsolved cases. Maybe he thinks he's part of an unsolved case?" I say**

**"Or is an unsolved case." Isaac said and Lydia looked at me**

**"Hold on. Is he still out there? You don't know where he is?" She asked and I couldn't answer her questions when my boyfriend is out there, and we don't know where he is**

**"He said he was in an industrial basement somewhere. We came here to get a better scent." Scott told her**

**"What else did he say?" Lydia asked**

**"Something's wrong with his leg. It's bleeding. And he's freezing." I say**

**"Tonight's the coldest night of the year. It's going to drop into the 20s." Aiden said 'Oh my god!' I thought**

**"What did his dad say?" Lydia asked**

**"We didn't call him." I say**

**"Stiles is bleeding and freezing and you didn't call his dad?" She asked us mad**

**"He made Mattera promise not to. We can find him by scent. If he was sleepwalking he couldn't have gotten far, right?" Scott asked**

**"You didn't notice his Jeep is gone, did you?" Aiden asked**

**"You promised you wouldn't call his dad. I didn't." Lydia said and pulled out her phone 'Lydia!' I thought**

**"Wait, Lydia, hold on. I can get more help. I can call Derek, Allison-" I said but she cut me off**

**"Everyone except for the cops. Great idea." She told me**

**"You guys remember she gets these feelings when someone's about to die, right?" Aiden asked I can't bear of the thought Stiles dying**

**"You don't have to call his dad. It's five minutes to the station." I say and we started to walk out**

**"We'll catch up." She said**

**"Why?" I ask**

**"There's something here." Lydia said**

**"Yeah. Evidence of total insanity." Isaac said and I just punched him in the arm**

**"We can figure out what's wrong with him after we find a way to keep him from freezing to death." Scott said**

**"Go. We'll be right behind you." Lydia told us and we ran out**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**We were in the Sheriff's office and we told him about Stiles being missing "Come on. If his Jeep is gone, that's where we start. Parrish, let's get an APB out on a blue 1980 CJ-5 Jeep. Cordova, I want a list of any kind of industrial basement or sub-level of any building that he could've gotten into while sleepwalking. It's the coldest night of the year so far. So If he's out their barefoot in just a T-shirt, he could already be hypothermic. Let's move fast. Let's think fast.” Stilinski says to Parrish the new deputy “The three of you, come with me.” Stilinski told us and we walked over to the side “Okay. Is there anything you need to tell me that I can't tell anyone out there?" Stilinski said**

**"Lydia, knew he was missing." I say**

**"Can she help find him?" He asked**

**"She's working on it." Scott said**

**"Anything else?" He asked**

**"I called Derek and Allison for help." I say**

**"Can you find him by scent?" Stilinski asked and I saw Parrish stick his head out of the open door**

**"We got it, sir. We found the Jeep." He said**

**"The hospital." I say quietly**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**We make our way out of the car and we run to the jeep "It's dead. He must have left the lights on." Stilinski said "Why would he come here?" Scott asked**

**"He's been having trouble sleeping." I say and we ran in the hospital to talk to Melissa**

**"Security's doing sweeps of every floor. Nothing yet." She said**

**"What about the basement?" I ask**

**"Follow me." She said and I followed her to the basement but he wasn't here.**

**"I'll go to the station." She said**

**"I'll go with you." I say and she nods and we leave to go to the station**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Hi, I'm Melissa McCall. I was hoping to see Agent McCall." Melissa said and I see Agent McCall**

**"What are you two doing here?" He asked**

**"We want to help." I say and Melissa nodded**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"So what are you saying?" I ask**

**"I'm saying the real question might be, how do we know he's not still asleep?" He asked me**

**"He's been asleep this whole time?" I ask**

**"Well, people who sleepwalk can do crazy things. One guy goes down to the kitchen and cook's an entire meal. Another guy is found mowing his lawn naked." He told me and Melissa and Agent McCall started talking and he was telling a story of how he sleepwalked, and I kept thinking 'Something smells terrible. It's brutal. My eyes are watering.' What does that mean**

**"McCall, did you spray something in that wolf den?" I ask**

**"Yeah, why?" He asked**

**"I know where he is." I say and we drove to the wolf den, and we got Stiles out and he was just thrashing and screaming and I grabbed a hold of him "Stiles, you're all right! Okay! You're all right. Stiles, you're all right." I say to him Why was he here? This can't be happening can it?**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**It was the MRI testing and I was scared of what will happen, and I felt my head pound, but this time, I heard banging in my head, but I just let it go, because this is obviously not about me, "Stiles, just to warn you, you're going to hear a lot of noise during the MRI. It's due to pulses of electricity going through metal coils inside the machine. Uh, if you want we can get you earplugs or headphones." The doctor told him**

**"Oh, no, no, I don't need anything." Stiles said**

**"We're just on the other side of the window." Stilinski said and they walked into a room**

**"Okay. You know what they're looking for, right? It's called frontotemporal dementia. Areas of your brain start to shrink. It's what my mother had. It's the only form of dementia that can hit teenagers. And there's no cure." He told me and I felt my heart break, it is what I think it was**

**"Stiles, if you have it, we'll do something. I'll do something." I say and he looked at me and I just hug him 'I don't want to lose him, like he lost his mom' I thought**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"See this? The tissue here and there. Both those spots are showing signs of atrophy." The doctor said 'Oh my god!' I thought, and I felt my head start to hurt again and I went to sit down, and I felt something on my nose, and I put my finger to it and it was blood 'What?' I thought and I felt dizzy and I closed my eyes for a second and I was somewhere else, and I saw Stiles but he couldn't see me**

**"Have you figured out my riddle yet? If you answer correctly, we might consider letting them go." The Nogitsune said**

**"Letting who go?" Stiles asked**

**"Your friends. Your family. Your pretty little girlfriend. Everyone who ever meant something to you. We're going to destroy all of them, Stiles. One-by-one." He told Stiles and I saw tears going down Stiles' cheeks**

**"Why?" He asked the Nogitsune**

**"Everyone has it, but no one can lose it. What is it?" He asked Stiles, it's a shadow**

**"I don't know." Stiles said**

**"Everyone has it, but no one can lose it. What is it?" He asked again**

**"I don't know." Stiles said again and the Nogitsune started yelling**

**"Everyone has it, but no one can lose it. What is it? What is it?" He yelled, and Stiles had his hands over his ears, about to cry 'Oh my god, if only he could see me, hear me, or touch me.' I thought and I saw the Nogitsune taking off the bandages off of his face**

**"I don't know!" Stiles yelled but then he finally got it "A shadow." Stiles said and turned around, and I saw the Nogitsune take off the rest of the bandages and it was basically Stiles**

**"Oh my god." I whisper It's him he's the spirit the Nogitsune is looking for!**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I wake up, almost gasping for air, and I wipe the blood from my nose, and I saw the lights flicker 'No, it's happening!' I thought "What was that?" Melissa asked**

**"It sounded like a power surge." The doctor said**

**"Where's my son?" Stilinski said as I didn't see Stiles anymore 'Shit' I thought and I walk out, as people we were walking very quickly, and I walk outside and I saw a power cord, going crazy and I ran to Kira as I saw she was just standing outside**

**"Oh, my God." Kira said and the power cord came near us, and I yelp.**


	19. 19: Letharia Vulpina

**Mattera’s P.O.V**

**What is going on? Why is the power cord doing this? I saw an ambulance crash and the water started pouring out "Oh shit!" I exclaim**

**"Get back! Everyone, get back! Everyone, get back!" Kira yells and I see Allison went to walk in it but Isaac pushed her out of the way and he got shocked**

**"Isaac!" I exclaim, and I see Kira grab a hold of the power cord and she puts her hand on it, and it stopped. I see Derek, Scott, and my mom run over and I ran to my mom and I hug her**

**"What the hell was that?" She asked "I don't know." I say**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**2 days later**

**I was with Scott, Ethan, and Aiden, and my head is started to buzz and pound and I shook my head, and I then hear this buzzing, why can I hear this too? It’s like my hearing is up, 'What in the hell?' I thought "Do you guys hear that?" I ask and they nod and we followed the noise and we ended up into the basement and I see Stiles "Stiles?" I call and he turns around**

**"Okay, I know what you guys are thinking, but it's me. I swear to God, it's me." He said and Ethan and Aiden growled and ran to him 'No!' I thought and I ran over to them**

**"Stop!" I exclaim but they didn't listen, so Scott roared and they stopped, and I put my hand on Stiles' cheek "Are you okay?" I ask him**

**"Yeah." He told me and I take my hand off**

**"What the fuck is wrong with you two?" I ask Ethan and Aiden but they didn't answer me**

**"I don't know where I've been the last two days or what I've been doing, but this is me. I promise." Stiles told them**

**"You know what happened at the hospital?" Ethan asked**

**"I know more than that. You see this? It's a blueprint of the hospital's electrical wiring. You see all these markings in red? That's my handwriting. I know I did this. I caused the accident. And everything in this bag, it's all stuff that could be part of something bigger." Stiles said**

**"What the hell have you been up to?" I ask him as I crouch in front of him**

**"I think something worse. A lot worse." He told me**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**We drive to where the kids were having cross country "Coach!" Stiles yelled as we ran to him**

**"Stilinski... Whoa." Coach said**

**"Coach, listen close." Stiles said but I just got a bad feeling in my gut. Oh my god, it feels like I'm gonna puke**

**"Stiles." I mutter but he doesn't hear me, and I just thought 'Screw it!' I thought and I ran, because this bad feeling is gonna get worse if I don’t do something**

**"Mattera!" Stiles yelled and they all ran after me, and I stopped somewhere**

**"Stop, stop, stop! Everyone, stop!" Stiles yelled and everyone stopped and I see some chain and Stiles moved the leaves and he lifted up the chain and Coach started to clap and he walked next to me**

**"Congratulations, Stilinski. You found a length of chain, and you led us here, Mattera. Can somebody now please tell me what the hell's going on?" He asked and all I saw a arrow fly past my face and go in Coach's stomach, and I felt my breathing speed up**

**"Oh my god." I say**

**"Oh, crap." Coach said and fell to the ground and me, Stiles, Scott, and Aiden walked to him, and he just kept screaming "Get it out of me! Get it out of me. Get it out of me. Oh, my God, I'm gonna die. Get it out of me! I'm gonna die!" Coach screamed and I just felt warm blood on my hands**

**"Coach, you're not gonna die." Stiles told him**

**"I'm gonna die!" He yelled**

**"It will hurt less if you stop moving, Coach." I say with a quivering voice**

**"Get that thing out of me!" Coach yelled and I look at Scott and it was like he knew what I was thinking, so he grabbed Coach's hand and took some of his pain away and he just passed out**

**"I think he just passed out." Aiden told him**

**"I could have killed him. I could have killed him, right? What if it was his head or his throat? I could've killed, Mattera." Stiles said and I look at him**

**"It's okay." I say in a genuine voice**

**"But it wasn't. And you didn’t. And he's going to be alright." Scott told him and I heard sirens wailing**

**"I think I just heard an ambulance coming." Aiden said and I saw my dad and Stilinski**

**"And our dads." I say**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I turn to look at Stiles and Stilinski and they hug and I smile lightly and I turn away from the ambulance, and I look down at my hands and they were slightly red from Coaches blood, good thing it wasn't me, Stiles wouldn't forgive himself if it was me "Scott, Mattera, you better look at this." Ethan said and I walked to the back of the jeep and I saw the wrapping paper that we used for coaches birthday**

**"This is the same wrapping paper we used for Coach's birthday present." Scott said**

**"Wasn't that William Barrow's thing? A bomb made from nails and bolts all wrapped in a birthday present? Where did it go off?" Ethan asked**

**"On a school bus." I say**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Okay not a school bus, in the sheriff's station! I walk in and I saw wood and glass shattered everywhere, and I saw my dad looking bloody "Dad!" I exclaim and I ran over to him and I look at him and he looked terrible, and I saw my mom run in "Mom!" I yell and she looks over**

**"Oh, my god, Eric!" She yelled and ran to us**

**"A bomb went off." I say near tears**

**"I can take away some of his pain, and he'll be fine." She told me and I nodded wildly and she grabbed his hand taking away some of his pain, and I sigh in relief when I found out he was gonna be okay, and I look over to see another cop looking terrible and I see Scott taking away his pain, but I think the cop died, from how much pain he was in**

**"Oh my god." I mumble and I ran over to him**

**"Scott!" I exclaim but he didn't look at me**

**"Go, go, go." Stilinski said and I nod and I pull Stiles and Scott and we started to get out and we ran into Kira**

**"The oni. They're coming." Kira said What? Now?**

**"Stiles, we gotta get you out of here." Scott said and we ran out of the station**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**We drove to the animal clinic and we get out and I turn around to see the Oni "Stiles, Mattera, get inside." Scott said but I didn't listen 'I'm not gonna be a coward.' I thought and I just went over to fight the Oni, which I think it was a bad idea, cause one of their swords went through my abdomen, and it hurt like a bitch, and Stiles, Kira, and Scott ran to me**

**"All right, come on. Get her inside! Get her inside!" Stiles said and they pulled me into the animal clinic and I lean on table with my back to it**

**"Get it out of me." I say in pain, and Kira went to get the sword out of my abdomen, but Stiles grabbed her arm, and slammed her head on the table, This is not Stiles! This is the Nogitsune!**

**"You okay?" He asked**

**"Please don't." I cry and he stuck the sword deeper in my abdomen and twisted it, and I scream**

**"Does it hurt?” He asked, no it’s peachy! “Hey, look at me.” He says and he grabbed my chin so I can look at him “You should have done your reading, Mattera. See, a nogitsune feeds off chaos, strife and pain. This morning, your friend took it from Isaac, then he took it from Coach. And then from a dying deputy. All that pain. He took it all. Now, I want your pain." He told me and he grabbed a hold of my abdomen, and Scott's arm and took the pain from both of us, and let me tell it hurt like a bitch! "You really have to learn, Mattera. You really have to learn not to trust a fox. Mmm-mmm. Know why? 'Cause they're tricksters. They'll fool you. They'll fool everyone." Stiles told me and I started to cry, it wasn't him all day**

**"Not everyone." Deaton said and stuck a needle in his neck and Stiles fell to the ground, and Deaton took the sword from my abdomen, and I scream**

**"Ow." I say, and I look at Deaton "What was that? Was that a cure? Is he okay?" I ask, as I was holding on to my abdomen,**

**"The fox is poisoned. But it's not dead. Not yet." Deaton said**

**"Scott, take my pain please." I say and he nods, and he started to take my pain away, and I felt better like it was healing. What the hell do we do?**


	20. 20: Echo House

**Mattera’s P.O.V**

**I get out of my car and I was stopped at Eichen House, and I see Stilinski, Scott, and Stiles, and I ran over to them "You're putting him in here? Are you insane?" I ask**

**"Mattera, I hurt you, I dug the sword deeper into you." Stiles told me**

**"It wasn't you. And I'm fine." I say**

**"It's only 72 hours." Stilinski told me**

**"This is the same place where Barrow came from. The guy who had a tumor inside him filled with flies. You don't know anything yet." I say**

**"I know enough. Nogitsunes, Kitsunes, Oni, or whatever they're called." Stilinski said**

**"Wow, that was actually all surprisingly correct." Stiles told him**

**"Mattera, I saw an MRI that looked exactly like my wife's. And it terrifies me. I'm headed down to L.A. tomorrow to talk to a specialist." Stilinski told me**

**"Why are you putting him in here then?" Scott asked**

**"He's not. It was my decision." Stiles told him**

**"Stiles, I won't be able to help you in there." I say**

**"And I can't hurt you." He told me**

**"Like, I said, I'm fine. Deaton's got some ideas. Argent's calling people. We're gonna find something. And if we can't..." I say but Stiles cut me off**

**"If you can't... If you can't, then you have to do something for me, okay? Make sure I never get out." He told me and he started to walk in, and I sigh but I just ran to him and I kiss him one last time for 72 hours.**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Did you have any trouble with Ikeda?" Argent asked Deaton**

**"Only minor. The white wolf was exactly where you said it would be. But we have two problems now. First, the lichen is not a cure. It'll wear off in a matter of days." Deaton said**

**"But while it does work, the Oni won't go after Stiles, right?" Argent asked**

**"I hope. Eichen House has an unusual history. It might not be all that safe for the Oni there as well." Deaton told him**

**"What's the second problem?" Argent asked**

**"I checked with your contacts in Japan. The Yakuza Boss you saw killed by the Oni never found the scroll." Deaton said**

**"What scroll?" I ask**

**"A Shugendo Scroll. The Shugendo were the ascetic mystics of Japan. The scroll had information on how to exorcise a Nogitsune." Deaton told me**

**"So we need to find that scroll?" Scott asked**

**"Exactly. And I did get a name of the man who last purchased it. Kincaid. He was with Katashi." Deaton said**

**"He's the guy who met with Isaac to buy the gun." Allison said**

**"Sounds like Katashi wanted the scroll for himself." Deaton said**

**"But Stilinski already told me nothing like it was found among his things. And a paranoid like Katashi would keep it close. Probably on him at all times." Argent said**

**"What does a Shugendo Scroll look like?" Allison asked and Deaton grabbed a scroll that was huge**

**"Something like this." Deaton said**

**"Do these come in different sizes?" Allison asked him**

**"Any size." He told her**

**"Then I think I know where it might be." Allison told us**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"My father said all of the Katashi evidence is being moved to a Federal Lockup by armored car tonight. Probably within the next few hours." Allison said and I see the twins walk in**

**"We're gonna rob an armored car?" Ethan asked**

**"We're gonna try." Lydia said**

**"This is a really bad plan, the baddest plans we've ever had." Scott says**

**"It's not that bad." Lydia said**

**"It's not that good." Aiden said**

**"None of us knows the route they're going to take. If Allison can get one of her dad's GPS trackers on the armored car then we can follow it. So when it gets here..." Lydia said but Ethan cut her off**

**"We attack them?" He asked**

**"No." I say**

**"Your bikes will be in the middle of the road, looking like you guys got into an accident. And when the driver gets out to help..." I say but Ethan cuts me off**

**"We attack them?" Ethan asked**

**"No!" Me, Lydia, and Allison exclaim**

**"You'll distract him and Scott will break open the back door." Lydia said**

**"I hope." Scott said**

**"And you'll get Katashi's finger." I say to Aiden**

**"It's not his actual finger, is it?" Aiden asked I look over at him**

**"Oh, my god, can I punch you in the face, like seriously?" I ask him**

**"Why aren't we just going to Stilinski for help?" Aiden asked completely ignoring me**

**"Because if he gets caught, then it's the Sheriff tampering with federal evidence." Scott said**

**"Guys, this is going to work. We can do this. We're losing Stiles. My Dad's in jail for murder. We need to do this." Allison said**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I walk in my room and I was looking at some papers, and then my head started to pound and I felt something on my nose, and I knew it was blood "Not again." I say and I felt dizzy and I fell to the ground, and I woke up and I was in a locker with Stiles, this time I think he could see me**

**"Mattera, what are you doing here? How’d you get here?" He asked me**

**"I have no idea, but we're trapped in here." I say**

**"Hey, let us out! Let us out! Let us out!" Stiles yelled and I saw something go by and I knew it was the Nogitsune**

**"Let me in." He told Stiles as he drug his nails across the lockers 'What?' I thought**

**"What... What do you mean?" Stiles asked**

**"You know." He told Stiles**

**"Okay, screw you and your stupid riddles." Stiles told him, Okay I think that made him mad, and I heard a bang at the locker, and that made me jump back**

**"No riddle this time, Stiles. You know what it means." The Nogitsune told him**

**"Let us out. Just let us out. Let us out. Just let us out!" Stiles yelled I'm not really here!**

**"Let me in!" Nogitsune yelled and I just woke up, coughing and gasping for air, and I wipe the blood from my nose 'What the hell is happening to me?' I thought**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"You're up." Allison said to Kira and she ran and I saw Parrish**

**"Dammit." I say**

**"We have to do something." Scott said and I saw something come out of the back and punch Parrish in the face**

**"Who the hell is that?" I ask**

**"Kincaid." Allison told me**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"We need that finger." I say**

**"Why should I give it to you?" Kincaid asked**

**"There's a briefcase in there with $ 150,000 in it." Allison said**

**"The scroll inside this prosthetic finger is worth three million." Kincaid**

**"Give me the finger." Scott said and I look at him, Okay that sounded weird "You know what I mean." Scott told him after realizing what he just said, and I see Kira jump down on him, but he just threw her off, and I saw his glowing eyes and fangs**

**"I guess negotiations are over." He said and he growled 'Shit.' I thought and Allison shot an arrow at him and it went through him, but he pulled it out, and I went over to him, to like shoot him, but he just slapped me in the face so hard, I flew to the wall, and Scott is trying to fight him, but he is failing "You have the eyes of an Alpha. But where's the strength?" Kincaid asked**

**"Up here." Ethan and Aiden said and they jumped down and started to attack him, and Lydia sits next to me and Allison and I just get up and me and Scott tried to get Ethan and Aiden to stop**

**"Ethan, Aiden... Stop!" I yell**

**"You want him to come after us?" Scott asked**

**"Scott, we've seen guys like this. Trust us. He's dangerous." Ethan told him**

**"So are we. And he looks smart enough to remember that. We're here to save a life. Not end one." I say as I took the prosthetic finger out of his pocket and I drop it**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I walk upstairs into my room, and my head is like pounding, and I walk over to my mirror and I see blood coming out of my nose 'No! Not again!' I thought and I just walk over to my bed, to sit down and calm down, but I didn't make it far cause I just fell, and I’m pretty sure I hit my head on the way down too.**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I wake up in a chair tied up in a basement at Eichen House "Stiles?" I ask and I see this guy has a drill in his hand and he was gonna drill a hole in Stiles' head until I heard someone**

**"Start with her." The Nogitsune said talking about me, and the boy walked over to me, How the fuck did I get here?**

**"You did this. You got into his head." Stiles told the Nogitsune**

**"Every Dracula needs a Renfield." Nogitsune said as the boy tightened the restraints on my hands**

**"Just let her go." Stiles told him and I felt my heart race, I knew this was a bad idea putting him in here**

**"Let me in." The Nogitsune said and Stiles tried to get out of the restraints**

**"Stiles. Do you want her to leave here alive? Do you want us to leave? We can walk out of this place." Nogitsune said as the guy made the restraints even tighter, and I felt tears roll down my cheeks 'Is this real? Or is this a dream?' I thought**

**"Just let her go please." Stiles begged almost in tears**

**"Let me in. Let me in, Stiles! Let me in!" Nogitsune yelled**

**"Just let her go please!" Stiles yelled and I saw the drill turning and I heard whirring, and I just scream**

**"Let me in, Stiles! Let me in! Let me in and I'll let her live. Let me in!" Nogitsune yelled, and the drill came closer to my head and I just sob very loudly and I heard the restraints break**

**"Oliver." I hear Stiles say to the person and Oliver shuts off the drill, and Stiles takes the drill and whacks him in the face, 'What the hell?' I thought**

**"Stiles?" I ask and he turns around and smirks at me 'No, he let him in!' I thought and I let out a sob, and I just closed my eyes, and I wake up, screaming and gasping "Oh fuck." I say and I look down at my hands and they were bruised 'Oh my god, it was real.' I thought**


	21. 21: The Fox And The Wolf

**Mattera’s P.O.V**

**"So you woke up and saw bruises?" Scott asked me**

**"Yeah, one minute, I'm fine, and then the next, my head is pounding, like someone is hammering my head, my nose bleeds, and then I'm somewhere else." I say**

**"How long has this been happening?" Lydia asked  "The headaches, have been happening after the lunar eclipse. The nosebleeds and the passing out have been happening since, Stiles' MRI why?" I ask and they look at me**

**"I think you're going through anxiety." Kira said**

**"No, I'm getting nose bleeds, and I close my eyes for a second, and I'm somewhere else. And then I wake up where I passed out." I say**

**"Maybe it's the Nogitsune." Lydia said**

**"It would be, cause he told this kid named Oliver to drill a hole in my head." I say**

**"Well, all that matters, you're safe." Kira told me and I nod I'll be okay.**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Me, Scott, and Kira ran into the school and I see Mr. and Mrs. Yukimura "Kira, did you bring it?" Kira's mother asked and she gave her the bottle**

**"You going to tell me what it is?" She asked**

**"Reishi." Mrs. Yukimura said Mushrooms? Seriously!**

**"You're not seriously giving Dad magic mushrooms?" Kira asked and Noshiko gave him the Reishi and Mr. Yukimura coughed up blood**

**"My boyfriend did that?" I ask**

**"He wanted the last kaiken. I've kept this near me ever since your friend disappeared." She said**

**"Mom, you need to talk to us, about everything." Kira said and Scott held up a picture**

**"Where did you get this?" She asked Kira and Scott**

**"Is it grandma?" Kira asked her**

**"No. It's me." She told her 'What the fuck?!' I thought**

**"If that's you, then you'd have to be like 90 years old." I say talking about the picture from like 70 years ago**

**"Closer to 900." She told me and I almost fainted cause that's crazy! Well, I've seen crazier.**

**"Okay, sure. Why not? Dad, how old are you?" Kira asked**

**"43. But I've been told I look mid- 30s." Mr. Yukimura said and Noshiko pulled Kira's sword out and I saw blade shatters on the table**

**"The blade was shattered the last time it was used." She said**

**"When was that?" Scott asked**

**"1943. Against a nogitsune." She told Scott**

**"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, All this, it's all happened before, hasn't it?" I ask**

**"Yes." She told me Oh my god**

**"Those who cannot remember the past are condemned to repeat it." Mr. Yukimura said**

**"Where did it come from?" Kira asked**

**"It was an internment camp during World War II. In Oak Creek. Not too far from here." He told her**

**"Hold on. You told Allison and Isaac that there was no internment camp at Oak Creek." Scott told him**

**"Allison's family has a certain history of violence. I didn't know if she could be trusted. There was a camp, yes. But all the records were erased. They covered it up. When I was a grad student, my passion project, actually more like an obsession, was trying to dig up the truth on Oak Creek. It's how I met your mother, Kira." Mr. Yukimura**

**"So, where did the nogitsune come from?" Kira and I ask**

**"Isn't it obvious yet? It came from me." Noshiko said Are you serious?!**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Kira, I need your help on this. There isn't much time. And this is something that needs to be done in the daylight." Noshiko told her, I'm not happy, this has ruined my Saturday, not like my week has been ruined already!**

**"Not until you tell us everything." Kira said with her arms crossed over her chest**

**"Tell them, Noshiko. Tell them what they need to know." Mr. Yukimura said**

**"Wolves and foxes tend not to get along. Not just in fables and stories." Noshiko said But, Scott and Kira are getting along right now**

**"But allies, however unlikely, should be welcomed. Especially in times of war." Mr. Yukimura said and Noshiko put part of the blade down on the table**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Okay, stop. Just stop. We don't want to hear your Casablanca story. We wanna know how to save Stiles." I say**

**"I'm trying to tell you." She told me**

**"No, you're trying to stall." Scott told her**

**"When the sun goes down, the oni are gonna come after him again, aren't they?" I ask**

**"Your boyfriend's gone, Mattera." She told me, No! No way! Not a chance!**

**"I don't think you know that for sure. You brought the oni. Can you call them off?" I ask**

**"It's not her fault." Kira told her**

**"Stiles may be your boyfriend. He might be like a best friend to you. But he is nogitsune now. He is void." She told me and I just got more mad than I was**

**"Can you call them off?" I ask her again, through my gritted teeth,**

**"When you hear the rest of the story, you won't want me to." She told me**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Rhys and I found ways to see each other. Sometimes at the barracks. Sometimes in the bunkers where they parked military vehicles. He was being transferred to North Africa in a few weeks. I was teaching him some French. We watched Merrick and Hayes talking with the camp doctor. They were whispering, talking quickly." She said and I saw blood on her hand**

**"Noshiko." Mr. Yukimura said**

**"Mom, what are you doing? How did you do that?" She asked her mother as she didn't see the cut anymore**

**"It's one of our talents. Something you'll learn, Kira. You should've noticed by now that you never get sick. Ever. You'll never experience something as simple as a common cold. Something as bad as the flu. Or something like..." She said**

**"Pneumonia." I say**

**"I yelled for them to stop. But so many people were sick. And so many were dying. I'd never seen anger like that. It was a living, breathing thing." She said telling the story**

**"Now I knew why Satomi was always trying to keep quiet. Why she got migraines once a month, and why she was always at the game of Go. It kept her calm. She was bitten. Bitten werewolves have a harder time suppressing their anger. One unexpected flare-up and they could lose all control." She told us So that's why werewolves and foxes don't get along.**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"The gunfire nearly killed me. I don't know how many bullets made their way into my body, but I fought every one of them. It left my body so weak,my heartbeat so slow it appeared as though I was dead. But even then I was still better off than Rhys. His screams could be heard throughout Eichen House, echoing through every room, every hallway. He died in agony. The doctor, it seems, had also sold the morphine. Merrick and Hayes were given the task of getting rid of all the bodies, both American and Japanese-American. They were transferring Dr. Liston out as well, stationing him somewhere else. They were covering it up. The doctor, Merrick, Hayes,and all of the others. They were gonna get away with murder. By chance, I guess, Rhys' body had been put next to mine. I wanted the soldiers and the administration of the camp to be punished for their crime. But I knew the clock was ticking. I was going to lose my chance. They were going to burn me with the others. I couldn't fight back with my body weakened and still healing. I could barely move. I was going to die. With time slipping through my fingers,I knew I was making a terrible decision. But I could not die knowing they would get away.So I called out to our ancestors for kitsune-tsuki. Possession by a fox spirit. For a powerful nogitsune, one that feeds off chaos, strife and pain, to take control of my weakened body, imbue it with power and use it as a weapon. But calling on a trickster spirit is a dangerous thing. They can have a very dark sense of humor. Because while the nogitsune did come to possess someone, it wasn't me." She told us the story of the Nogitsune, it was her the first time**

**"What happened?" I ask**

**"My body was beginning to heal. And I managed to pull myself up from the ground. But it was too late." She told me**

**"What did it do?" Scott asked**

**"It brought chaos, strife and more pain than you can imagine. I had to find him. I had to stop him. Kira, hurry. Night is coming." Noshiko said and I look over to see the sun going down 'Shit!' I thought**

**"Coup de foudre. The literal translation is "a bolt of lightning." In French, it can also mean "love at first sight." But a bolt of lightning happens to be exactly what we need right now." She said**

**"For what?" Kira asked**

**"Excising the nogitsune from Rhys' body shattered the katana. But you can put it back together." She said**

**"Why don't you just do it yourself?" Kira asked**

**"Because I'm not a thunder kitsune. Do you trust me?" She asked Kira**

**"I just found out you're 900 years old. I don't think I'm ever gonna trust you again." Kira said**

**"Trust me on this." Noshiko said and I saw lighting come out of Kira's hands and the sword was back together 'What the hell?' I thought**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I hear my phone buzz, and I had to block out the conversation, cause it was getting too much, when Noshiko said we had to kill Stiles, I just dropped it. I look at my phone and it was from Stilinski and he says Stiles is at Derek's loft "There's a way to save him. There has to be." I say and I show Scott the text and Me, Scott, and Kira ran out to get to Derek's loft.**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Me and Stilinski walk in the loft and we see Stiles "Stiles." I say and he turns around 'I just want this to end!' I thought**

**"Hi, Dad. Hi, Mattera." He said and I look hard at him, I need this to end! Like now!**


	22. 22: De-Void

**Mattera’s P.O.V**

**"You want to handcuff me?" Stiles asked**

**"If my son is still here, if there's still a part of him standing here in front of me, then he'll put these on willingly and he'll come with me, because he knows I'm here to protect him from himself and from others." Stilinski said and put the handcuffs on him, but Stiles looked at him "You're not my son." Stilinski said and Stiles broke out of the handcuffs and I see Allison, Argent, and Derek walk in, and Allison points the taser gun at him, and pulls the trigger, but Stiles caught the electricity, and threw it out of her hands, and Derek went to attack, but Stiles threw him across the room, and I heard a gun click and I see Argent pointing a gun at Stiles 'No Argent don't!' I thought**

**"Argent, listen to me. Don't do this." I say**

**"Why not? I've done it before. Werewolves, berserkers. I can easily add a nogitsune to the list." He told me and I pull my gun out and so does Stilinski and he points at Argent**

**"You're not gonna shoot my boyfriend." I snap**

**"You heard, Sheriff. That's not your boyfriend." Argent told me**

**"Put it down. Put it down." Stilinski said**

**"Mattera, he's going to shoot me. He's going to kill me, Mattera." Stiles said to me and Argent looked at me**

**"Don't listen." Argent told me**

**"Put it down. Now! Do it! Put it down!" Stilinski yelled**

**"Pull the trigger. Come on." Stiles told Argent Oh my god!**

**"Listen to me, you put the gun down now!" Stilinski yelled**

**"Shoot me." Stiles said calmly**

**"Put the gun down now!" Stilinski yelled at Argent**

**"Shoot me!" Stiles yelled**

**"Put the gun down!" Stilinski yelled**

**"SHOOT ME!" Stiles shouted and I felt a ringing in my ears, and the pounding in my head, fucking Nogitsune! I see the sun going down 'Mattera, do something!' I thought and I point my gun at the ceiling and I fire, and they all look at me**

**"Stop, stop it! This is what he wants. This is exactly what he wants." I say**

**"Not exactly. I was kind of hoping Scott would be here. But I'm glad you all have your guns out. Because you're not here to kill me. You're here to protect me." Stiles said and I saw the Oni, and I started shooting, and they are just gone 'What the hell?' I thought I see Scott and Kira run in**

**"What happened?" Scott asked**

**"They disappeared. They literally just vanished." Allison said**

**"And so did Stiles." I say**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I wake up from the couch and I went to get some food, and I heard someone pounding at the door and I ran to it and I see Lydia and Aiden holding a unconscious Stiles "Scott!" I yell and he ran downstairs**

**"The couch, put him on the couch." Scott said and we put him on the couch**

**"Guys, this is crazy. He needs to be in the hospital." Mom told us and I turn to her and I see Melissa nodding**

**"Mom, remember what happened last time he went to the hospital?" I ask and I see the cut on Stiles' stomach**

**"It doesn't look like he's bleeding. I think he might even be healing." Deaton said**

**"You mean healing like we heal?" Aiden asked**

**"That's good, right?" Scott asked**

**"For him, yes. Us? I'm not so sure." Deaton said**

**"Well, if we're not going to kill him, why aren't we at least tying him down with really big chains?" Aiden said and I saw Deaton pull out Kanima venom, bad memories, so many bad memories**

**"I might have something more effective." Deaton said and Me and Scott went to Stiles and we held his mouth open, and Deaton put the kanima venom in his mouth, but he had awoken, and he wrapped his hand around my neck choking me**

**"Get him off me! Get him off me!" I yell, and the he just let go, as the kanima venom settled in**

**"Kanima venom. Nice touch." He said and Aiden roars at him**

**"You know how they say that twins get a feeling when the other one's in pain? You didn't lose that talent, too, did you? Oh, I hope not. You're going to need it. Okay, I'll give a little hint. Ethan's at the school." Stiles told him**

**"Go." I say and Aiden left and Stiles was laughing as he left 'He's so psychotic!' I thought**

**"Oh, I hope he gets there in time. I like the twins. Short tempers. Homicidal compulsions. They're a lot more fun than you bakemono trying to save the world every day." Stiles said and I grew really mad**

**"Deaton, do you have anything to paralyze his mouth?" I ask really mad**

**"Yes, I do." He said and he ripped off a piece of tape and put it against his mouth and he shouted through it, and Scott pulled me back.**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**My anger has gone down about 70% and I was putting a bandage on Stiles' stomach and I heard sniffling and I look up to see Stiles with tears in his eyes "Stiles." I say and he nods and I take off the tape, and I see a couple of tears roll down his cheek, but then he just looks at me**

**"Really, Mattera? I shed one tear? That's all it takes? Come on. You can't crumble that easily." He told me**

**"Well, I crumble, because I'm scared." I say**

**"Mattera, you're the bravest out of all of them." He told me and I look at them**

**"I'm not brave." I say and I look away and I went to get up, until I heard something shocking**

**"Yes you are, that's why Stiles is with you." He told me and I look over at him**

**"What?" I ask**

**"Stiles, doesn't love you like you love him, he just loves you cause you're brave and you can protect him." He told me and I grew mad again**

**"Shut up." I say**

**"He loves nothing about you that is good, only your bravery." He said**

**"Shut up." I say louder**

**"Well, you are protecting him, but you're not doing a good job at it, cause look what happened." He taunted and I was like 199% mad, so I got my gun out and I pointed it at him**

**"Shut up! Shut up! Or I will kill you!" I exclaim and I see my mom walk in**

**"Mattera, put the gun down." Mom told me**

**"He's taunting me." I say**

**"He's trying to get a rise out of you, don't listen to him." She told me**

**"Alexis, is right, you kill me, you kill the only person you've ever loved." He told me and I sigh and I put my gun down, he's right, I kill him I'm killing Stiles.**

**"This isn't you, Stiles." I say**

**"Oh, it is now." He told me and I put the tape back on his mouth, and I walk off getting more pissed by the second**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I hear the doorbell ring and I open the door and I see Peter "Oh, great." I say and I let him in and he examines Stiles**

**"He doesn't look like he would survive a slap across the face, much less the bite of a werewolf." Peter said**

**"You don't think it would work?" Scott asked**

**"This is more a war of the mind than the body. There are better methods to winning this battle." Peter said**

**"What kind of methods?" I ask and Scott got his claws**

**"We're going to get into his head." Peter said and I look at him and I drag him off to the side**

**"I'm going in there as well." I say**

**"Uh, no." He told me**

**"Uh, yes." I say**

**"Hmm, didn't know you wanted to save your boyfriend that bad." He said**

**"Shut up. I've been in love with him, since the 8th grade, and he's been there for me, so of course I want to save him." I said**

**"Fine." He told me and we walk back**

**"So, do we have a plan?" Deaton asked**

**"Scott is going to try and dig through pale and sickly Evil Stiles's mind to unearth pale and sickly Real Stiles. Then guide him back from the depths of his own subconscious. But he's not going to do it alone." Peter said**

**"What do you mean?" Scott asked**

**"I'm going in there with you." I said**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I sit on the couch and I felt something on my neck and I knew it was Scott's claws "So what do we do if we find him?" Scott asked**

**"You're going to have to guide him out somehow. Try to give him back control of his mind, his body." Peter said**

**"Could you elaborate on the "somehow"? It's not feeling very specific at the moment." I say**

**"Improvise." Peter said 'Really?' I thought**

**"What if this is just another trick?" Scott asked**

**"When are you people going to start trusting me?" Peter asked**

**"Never." I say**

**"I meant him." Scott said talking about Stiles**

**"Oh." Peter said**

**"Mattera, you know you don't have to do this." Lydia told me**

**"Lydia, I love him, okay, I need to save him." I say**

**"Scott, we're running out of time." Deaton said and Scott nodded and I felt something sharp go in my neck, and then I woke up tied to a bed in Eichen house. I strained trying to get the restraints off, and I scream.**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I look at Scott and he was straining to get the restraints off "Do you actually need me to remind you that you're a werewolf?" I ask and he looked at me**

**"We're in Stiles' head." He told me**

**"And you're a supernatural creature with supernatural strength. Break free." I say and he breaks free using his strength and he takes the restraints off of me**

**"What now?" Scott asked**

**"I don't know. This is my first time in someone else's head." I say**

**"Just stay behind me." Scott said and he went to a door and he opened it and walked out but the door shut 'What?' I thought**

**"Scott? Scott!" I yell while banging at the door and I turn away from the door and I see balloons fall to the ground and next thing I knew, I was in the school wearing the same dress, I wore at the winter formal "Stiles? You here?" I ask and I heard scratching and I see the Nogitsune writing the number 5 on the board, and he started slamming the lockers, and I started backing away, and then all of a sudden I hear someone yell**

**"Mattera!" Peter it's Peter**

**"Concentrate." I say and I just bolted for the doors, and I open the doors and I was in the white room, where we found the Nemeton and I see Scott**

**"You okay?" He asked and I nod, and I look over and I see Stiles and the Nogitsune, playing a board game, and Me and Scott started running over to him, but we stopped halfway- actually I'm not sure if it's halfway**

**"Stiles! Stiles! Stiles! Stiles, over here!" Me and Scott both yell, but he didn't hear us, and we started running again, but there was so much running we had to so, we just stopped and both panted out of exhaustion**

**"Stiles is part of your pack." I say**

**"What? What do you mean?" He asked me "Me and Stiles are human. But we're still part of the pack, right?" I ask, I don’t really know if I can call myself a human anymore,**

**"Yeah. Yeah, of course." He told me**

**"So how do wolves signal their location to the rest of the pack?" I ask and I saw the Nogitsune look over at us**

**"They howl." He told me as I saw his fangs, claws, and glowing eyes and he howled very loud and I see Stiles look over at us, and he hit all the pieces off the board, and the Nogitsune growled and we were pulled out of his head, and I put my hand to my neck "Did it work? Did it work?" Scott asked but then I realized it didn't work**

**"What happened? Why didn't it work?" I ask**

**"Because it's not science, Mattera. It's supernatural." Peter told me, and I look at my mom and she gives me a look and I went over and hugged her, but then I look over to see Stiles like choking are something, and he takes the tape off and I see him pull bandages out of his mouth**

**"What the fuck?" I ask and I see the Nogitsune rise up from the bandages "Oh my god." I say and he moved forward, and Me, Scott, and Peter grabbed him and we tried holding him down**

**"Hold him." Peter said**

**"I'm trying." Scott said but then I realized something**

**"Wait, wait, wait!" I exclaim and me, Scott, and Peter started to take the bandages off, and I felt tears run down my cheeks and I pull the bandages off and I see Stiles "Stiles." I whisper**

**"Scott? Mattera?" He asked**

**"Scott." Deaton said and Scott looked over and so did I, and I saw the front door open and I didn't see Void Stiles, or Lydia anywhere**

**"Where are they? Where are they?" Scott asked and Deaton shrugged "Lydia! Lydia! Lydia!" Scott yelled as he ran out the door, and I look at Stiles, and I hug him gently.**


	23. 23: Insatiable

**Mattera’s P.O.V**

**I was with Stiles and I went to hold his hand, but then I pulled back a little, but I just shook my head and I grabbed his hand "Well... Medically, you seem okay. You're definitely a real person." Melissa told him**

**"Okay, so I'm real, but am I really me?" He asked and I see Scott walk in "Is she here?" Stiles asked and Scott nodded "Okay, let's do this. Guys, we have to do this." Stiles said and we nod and we help him out and I see Noshiko**

**"Do you recognize me, hmm?" She asked and I see Kira walk in**

**"Stop." She said**

**"It's okay. I'm the one who asked her to come." Stiles told Kira**

**"You're the one who's going to get stabbed with swords. Mom, don't do this to him." Kira said**

**"It's already done." She told her and I saw the Oni, and one of them put their hand on Stiles 'Oh my god!' I thought, and they left and Stiles fell to the ground "Look behind his ear." Noshiko said and we looked behind his ear, and it said '5'**

**"It worked." I say**

**"So, I'm actually me?" Stiles asked**

**"More you than the Nogitsune." Noshiko told him**

**"Can The Oni find him?" I ask talking about Void Stiles**

**"Tomorrow night. It's too close to dawn now." She told me and I sigh**

**"Can they kill him?" Stiles asked**

**"It depends on how strong he is." She said**

**"What about Lydia? Why would he take her?" Scott asked**

**"He would only take her for an advantage." Noshiko said**

**"You mean her power?" Scott asked**

**"The power of a Banshee." She told him, “But, I’m surprised that he didn’t take, Mattera.” Noshiko says and I was surprised**

**“Why?” I ask**

**“Because he likes you.” She says, “And, I can physically feel the power, that’s lying beneath you.” She says and I was confused**

**“What? Why does everyone keep saying that?” I ask and she sighs**

**“You’re gonna have to figure that out on your own.” She told me**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I was in Scott's house, in new clothes, but I couldn't like shower, after what happened the night before last, cause I felt like I was gonna do something bad. And I couldn’t stop thinking about what Kira’s mom said, that she feels power lie beneath me, what does that mean? I see Stiles just bolt up from the couch "Scott." I say and he looks over and we ran to him and we held him up**

**"Hey! You okay?" Scott asked**

**"What happened? How long was I out?" Stiles asked**

**"Just a couple of hours. You should sit down." I say**

**"Where's my Dad?" Stiles asked**

**"He's at Eichen House, questioning everyone. Looking for Meredith. Me and Mattera promised him we wouldn't let you out of our sight." Scott told him**

**"Okay, what about the others?" He asked**

**"Allison, Isaac, the Twins, they're all looking for Lydia." I say**

**"It's starting to feel like we're waiting for a ransom call." Stiles told us**

**"We'll find her." I say and Stiles put on a jacket shivering**

**"You alright?" I ask**

**"Yeah. I don't know why, I just can't seem to get warm." He told me**

**"Maybe you should sit down. Take it easy." Scott said and he put his hand on Stiles' arm and I saw purple go through Scott's veins**

**"You're in pain." I say to him**

**"It's not that bad. Just more like a dull ache." Stiles told me**

**"Where?" Scott asked**

**"Sort of everywhere." Stiles said and I put my hand to his hand, and he was freezing**

**"You're freezing." I say and he sat down and I put my arms around him, trying to warm him up**

**"Tell us the truth. How much does it really hurt?" Scott asked him and I heard Scott's phone and he pulls it out "It's Kira." He said and we nod and then Scott told us Meredith is at the school**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**We drove to the school, and we get Meredith in the backseat of the jeep, as one of the orderlies was gonna hurt her, maybe kill her, thank god for coach though, and we all look at her "Okay. Where's Lydia?" I ask and she looked confused**

**"Who's Lydia?" She asked Well, this is gonna take awhile.**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**We walk in Scott's house and I see Rafael "What are you doing here?" I ask and I see Isaac**

**"I could ask you the same thing." Rafael said**

**"Free period. We're doing group study." Stiles said**

**"Who's she?" Rafael asked talking about Meredith**

**"She's my girlfriend." Stiles said and I look at him with a look that says 'Seriously?' I thought**

**"You're not my type." She said and I looked at her**

**"Good, cause he's my type." I say Well, when he doesn't look like this**

**"Well, obviously we have a lot to talk about." Stiles said to him**

**"We should maybe take this upstairs." I said and Meredith looked at Isaac**

**"He's my type." She said to him**

**"Okay. Isaac, you can come too." Me and Stiles say and I smile and we all went upstairs**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Lydia? You mean the red-haired girl." Meredith said and I smile and nod**

**"Yes! Yes! Good. Progress. Now, all you got to do is tell us where she is." Stiles said**

**"Okay. Okay. If she tells me." Meredith said**

**"If she tells you?" I ask**

**"Can you ask her?" Stiles asked**

**"I already did." She said**

**"Perfect. Perfect. What did she say?" I ask**

**"She said she doesn't want to be found." She told me**

**"Okay, that's good too, I guess." I say**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"I'm just saying." Isaac said**

**"Isaac, we're not going to torture her." Stiles said**

**"I meant scare her." Isaac told him**

**"We're not going to psychologically torture her either." I say**

**"Fine. How about this? You said she hears things, right?" Isaac asked and I nod**

**"Yeah." Stiles said**

**"Doesn't that mean she's like Lydia? A Banshee?" Isaac told us and we all look at her 'Maybe she is a Banshee.' I thought**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Okay, just try to focus on the sounds around you. On what you're hearing." Stiles says to her**

**"Just focus on the silence." I say**

**"Listen to the silence." Isaac told her**

**"Focusing on the silence." I say**

**"Listening to the..." Isaac said and I look at him**

**"Isaac, shut up, I have more experience with Banshee's." I say**

**"Yeah. And mental patients." Isaac told me and I glare at him**

**"You wanna say that again?" I ask**

**"Not really." He told me**

**"Isn't anyone going to get that?" Meredith asked**

**"Get what?" Stiles asked**

**"The phone." She told him**

**"What phone?" Stiles asked**

**"The phone." She told him**

**"Oh, the phone. My phone? Yes. Hello. Yes, she's actually sitting right here. It's for you." Stiles said as he gave her the phone, and she put the phone to her ear, and a few seconds later she puts the phone down**

**"They say Coup de foudre." Meredith said Oh my god, Stiles tried to say it but failed**

**"Coup de what? What is that Spanish?" Stiles asked**

**"French. It's French." Scott says**

**"I know where she is." I say She's at Oak Creek!**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**We were driving to Oak Creek and Stiles kept looking at me "Hey, you okay?" He asked me**

**"Yeah. Yeah. You don't have to worry about me" I say**

**"All right, I'll say it. You look like you're dying. You're pale, thin and you look like you're getting worse. And we're all sitting here thinking it. When we find the other you, is he gonna look like he's getting better? What happens if he gets hurt?" Isaac said**

**"You mean if he dies, do I die? I don't care. Just so long as no else dies because of me. I remember everything I did, Mattera. I remember pushing that sword into you. I remember twisting it. I also remember saying those horrible things to you." Stiles said Oh, Stiles, don't think like that**

**"It wasn't you." I say to him**

**"Yeah, but I remember it. You guys gotta promise me. You can't let anyone else get hurt because of me." Stiles said and I sigh and nod**

**“Okay, I’m also gonna say this.” Isaac says and I roll my eyes, here we go “What are you Mattera?” Isaac asked me and I sigh**

**“I really don’t know. I don’t know what she meant by power, I got no powers.” I say to him and I sigh, then it turned quiet.**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**We got to Oak Creek and I see Allison and Kira "We've done this before, guys. A couple of weeks ago we were standing around just like this and we saved Malia, remember?" Scott asked and we all nod "That was a total stranger. This is Lydia." Scott says**

**"I'm here to save my best friend." Allison said**

**"I'm here to save mine." Scott said**

**"I came here to save my boyfriend." I say**

**"I just didn't feel like doing any homework." Isaac said and we look at him and I just roll my eyes and we walk in, Me, Stiles, and Scott went to look for Lydia**

**"She's here. This way." Scott said and we followed him**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Lydia? Are you all right?" Scott says as he opens this metal door**

**"No. No, no, no. Why are you here?" Lydia asked**

**"Lydia, we're here for you." I say**

**"You weren't supposed to be here. You didn't get my message?" She asked**

**"Lydia, what's happening?" Scott asked**

**"Who else is here? Who came with you? Who else is here?" She asked but then we started to run to get out of this place**

**"Mattera... Mattera, I can't... I can't..." Stiles told me and I turn around and I caught him before he fell and he just passed out**

**"Lydia." I say and she helps me lean him against the wall, and I look over to see Scott, just running and I turn back to Stiles, and I look at him for a few seconds- well it feels like a minute**

**"Allison!" Lydia yelled and I heard it echo through the walls, and I look at her, and then I realized, Allison's dying, it all felt like slow motion and I put my hand to my mouth 'Oh my god, Allison's dying!' I thought, and I see Lydia and she is crying**

**"Lydia." I say and I give her a hug, which she accepts, and I squeeze my eyes shut and I felt tears escape, and I let out a sob, and I started crying. I'm tired of losing people. I'm so fucking tired of it!**


	24. 24: The Divine Move

**Mattera’s P.O.V**

**I was sitting next to Stiles, completely numb from what happened and I see Noshiko pouring some tea into a cup "Here, it'll calm you." She told him**

**"What is it?" Stiles asked as he took the cup from her**

**"Tea." She told him**

**"What? Like magic tea?" Stiles asked Heh, when he looks like death, he still finds a way to be sarcastic**

**"No, chamomile tea. Drink it." She told him and I see Mr. Yukimura walk in**

**"He's not safe here." He told us and I stood up**

**"He's not safe anywhere." I say my voice choking up**

**"But Allison killed one of them. Doesn't that mean something? She killed an Oni. Is that even possible?" Kira asked**

**"I'm not sure how." Noshiko said**

**"But she did it. She killed one of them." Kira said, and then I remembered after she killed one, she got killed.**

**"Yeah, and then they killed her. Allison's dead. Now I guess the only good thing is it looks like I'm dying, too." Stiles said, I lost one of my best friends, I can't lose the person I care the most about**

**"He made a powerful move by splitting the two of you." Noshiko said**

**"So what's our move?" I ask as I sit back down next to Stiles**

**"At this point, you need a divine move." Mr. Yukimura told me**

**"What's that?" I ask**

**"In the game of Go, it's what we call a truly inspired, or out-of-the-box move. The Nogitsune has had sente, the advantage, until this point. What you need is a divine move in order to turn the game around." Noshiko said**

**"Okay, so...... is anyone feeling divinely inspired?" I ask them**

**"Mom, you said you trapped it in a glass jar, right?" Kira asked**

**"It wasn't the jar that trapped it. It was where I buried it." She said The Nemeton**

**"The Nemeton." I say**

**"A place I don't know too much about." Noshiko said**

**"Who does?" Kira asked**

**"Deaton. Deaton does." Stiles said**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**We walk into the animal clinic, and Stiles started to fall, and I catch him "Hey, are you okay?" I ask he nods**

**"I think, we're running out of time." I say, and I hear Lydia**

**"Something's happening. I had this sudden rushing feeling, like we're running out of time." She said and Me, and Kira walk in the room with both of his arms around us**

**"Yeah. Yeah, I kind of got that feeling, too." He said**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**We got my mom and dad to help, I don't know why, but we got them to help. We get out of the jeep and I put arms around Stiles to hold him up, and he puts arm around me, and we walk to the front of the school "Scott, hold on. I know what you're all thinking. If this works, it might kill me, too. But even if it does, you have to go through with it. Stick with the plan, okay?" Stiles said and I look at him**

**"The plan is to save you. That's the plan I'm going with." I say and we walk inside the school, and I see snow 'What the hell?' I thought**

**"Oh, this is definitely not part of the plan." Stiles said and I look behind me and I see the Nogitsune, and I grab Stiles' arm gently and they all turn around**

**"Like I promised, Stiles. We're going to kill all of them. One by one." Nogitsune said**

**"What the hell is this? Where are we?" Stiles asked**

**"Between life and death." He told Stiles**

**"Bardo." Lydia said**

**"But there are no peaceful deities here, Lydia. You're dying, Stiles. And now everyone you care about is dying, too." He told Stiles What?**

**"What? What do you mean?" Stiles asked him**

**"I've captured almost all of the territories on the board, Stiles. The hospital. The sheriff's station. And now the animal clinic. Do you know the ritual of seppuku, Stiles?" Nogitsune asked**

**"No, and I don't want to." Stiles answered**

**"When a samurai disembowels himself with his own sword to maintain his honor, but that's not the cut that kills him. The killing stroke is made by his kaishakunin, who beheads the samurai with his own katana. Scott... Scott is your kaishakunin. I'm going to make your best friend kill you, Stiles. And you're going to let him. Because just like you, they're all going to die. Everyone touched by an Oni's blade. Unless Scott kills you first." Nogitsune said Oh my god, I feel tears well up in my eyes, Oh my god I've been crying a lot lately**

**"Why? Why are you doing this?" I ask and he looked over at me**

**"To win the game." He told me and the oni pulled their swords on them, and me, Stiles, and Lydia went off to the side**

**"This can't be real." I say**

**"Yeah, tell that to them, Mattera." Stiles told me, and I see Kira drop her sword and Stiles lets go off of me and picks up the sword and points it at himself**

**"No!" I exclaim**

**"Stiles, no!" Scott yelled and I feel my eyes well up with tears, and I don't question it**

**"Stiles." I say**

**"What if it saves you? What if it saves all of you?" He asked us**

**"What if it's just another trick?" Lydia asked**

**"No more tricks, Lydia. End it, Scott. Let your friend fall on his own sword. Do for him what he cannot do for himself. Do it, Scott. Be his kaishakunin. Give up the game. You have no moves left." Nogitsune said and I close my eyes and a tear slipped, and he gave Kira her sword**

**"I do. A divine move." Stiles told him and that made the Nogitsune mad**

**"Stop fighting them. It's an illusion. You have to stop fighting them. It looks real and it feels real, but Scott, you gotta trust me, it's an illusion." Stiles said and they started walking, get slashed by the swords but they didn't stop, and all of a sudden we were in the school**

**"We're okay. We're..." Scott said but he got cut off by Void Stiles hitting him over the head and Kira went to attack him, but he pushed her back into the lockers, and I let go of Stiles, and I walk over to Void Stiles, but he just threw me and I hit my head on the lockers 'OW!' I thought**

**"This was my game. You think you can beat me at my game?" Void Stiles asked, and I got back up, which hurt my head but I didn't care**

**"You okay, Mattera?" Stiles asked me and I nodded**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Divine move. Divine move. You think you have any moves at all? You can kill the Oni. But me? Me? I'm a thousand years old. You can't kill me!" Void Stiles yelled as we backed away from him**

**"But we can change you." Lydia said and that made him stop**

**"What?" He asked**

**"You forgot about the scroll. The Shugendo scroll." I say**

**"Change the host." Void Stiles whispered**

**"You can't be a fox and a wolf." Stiles said and I saw claws, and I see Scott bite him in the arm, and Kira impaled him through the chest, and Void Stiles fell the ground on his knees and a fly came out of his mouth, and I saw it flying around and I heard buzzing until I didn't see it or hear it, cause Isaac trapped it in the jar, and I see Void Stiles' face crack and he fell to the ground, but exploded in black dust 'Oh thank god!' I thought and I felt Stiles let go of me and he fell to the ground**

**"Oh my god." I say**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I was like having a mental breakdown, but then I see Stiles open his eyes and I sigh in relief, He's okay "Oh, God, I fainted, didn't I?" He asked and I laugh and nodded**

**"We're alive. We all alive?" Stiles asked**

**"Yeah, we're okay." Scott told him and I had a bad feeling in my gut, and I stood up**

**“Mattera?” Stiles asked confused, and I looked over at the door, and I just ran outside, and I saw my mom and my dad, but my mom was lying on the ground, not breathing 'Oh my god! No! No! NO!' I thought "Mattera?" I hear Stiles ask, and I felt tears run down my face, and I let out a shaky breath, and I just turned around and I ran into his arms, and I started to sob really hard, this is gonna be the hardest I've ever cried.**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**{LATER}**

**I was in Scott's room with Stiles, Malia, and my annoying step brother Jace, and Scott showed her how to bring out her claws, and she tried to do it but failed "It's okay. Don't think about it too much. Just try to let it happen." Scott told her and she tried again and I saw her claws**

**"Whoa." I say and she turns to us**

**"Ah, wow! Oh my god!" Me and Stiles exclaimed and we fell back**

**"I'm so sorry!" She said with excitement in her voice and Jace smiled, yeah my annoying Step brother knows about werewolves, since he kinda is one. It's like my whole family is werewolves, besides me.**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I walk in my house and I see my dad "Dad?" I ask**

**"She told me to tell you, "I'm proud of our little girl." Right before she died." Dad told me and I felt tears run down my face and I ran up to him and I hug him, and I let out a sob,**

**"Be a better Dad okay?" I ask through my choked up sobs**

**"I will, I definitely will." He told me, but I felt his heart beat jump a little, and that made me confused on how I just felt it, run through my veins, it’s like I know he’s probably lying.**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I walk in Stiles' room and I see him taking down pictures, and I walk over to him and wrap my hands around his waist "Hey. What're you doing?" I ask in a whisper, and he turns around to look at me**

**"Just, uh, clearing my head." He told me and I smile, and I give him a quick kiss, and I hug him. We're gonna be okay. Maybe not me, that much, but the rest of us, we're okay.**

 


	25. BONUS: WHAT IF MATTERA DIED IN CHAPTER 23 {INSATIABLE}

 

**Mattera’s P.O.V**

**I needed to fight, but I needed to be with Stiles. But, I can’t just shake off this sickening feeling that’s burning around in my stomach! "Mattera, go I'll be with Stiles." Lydia told me and I turn around to look at her**

**"But-" I start but she cut me off**

**"No, 'buts' just go!" She exclaimed and I nod and I ran off to follow and catch up with Scott, outside.**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I ran outside to see Allison, Kira, and Isaac fighting the Oni, and I look over to see Void Stiles, and once he sees me he smirks, 'Oh, fuck off!' I thought Allison runs over to me and she gives me her bow, which was stupid, but I learned Archery when I was in Summer camp, when I was like 10!**

**“What are you doing?” I ask her**

**“I feel like you’re the only one who can do this, Mattera.” She says and I look at the bow and arrows and I realized the arrows she made where silver, so it made it easier to kill the Oni. I sigh and nodded and I turn over to the Oni, and I pull the band of the bow to the side of my left cheek, and I take a deep breath and I release the band and the arrow flew past me and I completely miss, the Oni**

**"Shit." I mumble**

**"Mattera, there's four, so you can do this." Allison told me, and I nod and I shoot three more times but I miss, completely and I started to panic because I feel like I’m just gonna lose but then I hear this voice in my head of my mom saying ‘Mattera, when you ever feel like giving up, don't because when you feel like giving up, think of Stiles.’ I nod to myself and then I put the last arrow in the bow and I look over at Void Stiles and he was smirking like it was over and I lose, and I was fuming with anger so I pull the band back and I wait for the right moment and I let the band go and the arrow went through the Oni, and the Oni exploded into green dust. 'Oh my god, I killed an Oni!' I thought, I smile slightly from the accomplishment "Mattera!" I hear Allison yell, but I didn't have time to react before I felt something go through me and I look down and I see a sword through my stomach**

**“Fuck.” I whisper**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Lydia's P.O.V**

**I sit with Stiles, well unconscious Stiles, as Mattera ran off to help, and I just got a bad feeling like a really bad feeling like someone is gonna die, and that someone is "Mattera!" I scream, no this can't be happening! Mattera, has always been there for everyone, she always had a soft spot for people, it was mostly Stiles, she sees the best in people- well most of the time, she is the greatest friend anyone can ask for, and I can't believe she is dying! I turn to Stiles, with tears running down my cheeks, he needs to know, he needs to know his girlfriend is dying "Stiles." I say shaking him trying to get him to wake up, which surprisingly he did**

**"What's happening?" He asked as he saw my tear streaked face**

**"It's Mattera." I say and he looked confused as he didn't see her**

**"Where is she?" He asked me with panic lacing his voice**

**"She's outside." I tell him and he looked like he was gonna break down and cry**

**"Help me up." He said and I nod and I help him up and we started walking outside to get to Mattera, who may be already be dead.**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Mattera's P.O.V**

**Oh my god this is really happening right now, like right now! The oni took the sword out of my stomach and they disappeared, and I look at Void Stiles, and he looked sad- wait sad?! As in sad? He probably thought I was gonna survive, because of “power” I had beneath me, he felt it too, of course he did. I see him walk off, and I look at my friends and they all had tears in their eyes, "Mattera!" I hear a voice and it was Lydia and I look over and I see Stiles and Lydia and Stiles widened his eyes, and then I felt my legs giving out and I started to fall to the ground, and I see Stiles ran over to me and pulled me in his arms and I look up at him**

**"Scott, take her pain." Stiles told Scott but it seemed like he was too shocked to move**

**"Stiles, it's okay, I'm okay." I tell him weakly and he looked at me**

**"You're not okay, you're dying." He told me and I smile slightly**

**"Yeah, but at least I'm gonna die in the arms of the person I love." I say, feeling blood come up to my lips**

**"You love me?" Stiles asked me while there are tears running down his cheeks**

**"Yeah, of course. I love you, Stiles- Stiles Stilinski." I say feeling my breathing getting slower by the second**

**"I love you too." He told me and I smile with tears leaving the corner of my eyes, but then I felt my heartbeat getting slower, then I remember my parents**

**"My parents. You have to tell my parents. Tell them I-" I say but I didn't get to finish my sentence when I felt my eyes droop and darkness engulf me, and then I was gone.**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Stiles' P.O.V**

**I saw her eyes close and I knew the worst has happened. I lost my girlfriend. I lost my best friend (Well best friend other than Scott!) "Mattera?" I ask, but I knew nothing was gonna happen cause she was gone, I see her hand fall to the ground as a reflex and then I knew it was over "No. No. No. Mattera, come on." I whimper, she has to come back to me she just has to! "Mattera, come on! I know you're stronger than this, come on!" I yell trying to bring her back, but it wasn't working**

**"Stiles, she's gone, I'm so sorry." Scott told me, then I realized what just happened**

**"She's gone." I whisper to myself and then I broke down, and I sob into her lifeless body, that I loved everyday. She's gone. The love of my life is gone!**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Lydia's P.O.V**

**It was silent, all except the sobbing coming from Stiles, and I felt tears roll down my cheeks, and I look over at the rest of my friends and they were crying, but stood frozen in their spots. I saw Mattera's parents run in and they look at the lifeless body of their daughter, and they just stood there shocked, but then Alexis started to cry, and Eric pulled her into a warm hug. The person who held us together is gone, and has just been ripped away from us.**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

***A Few Days Later***

**Stiles' P.O.V**

**The Nogitsune has been destroyed and we all went back to our semi-normal lives, but then I just realized, the best person in my life was gone. I feel tears burn my eyes and I see Lydia walk in "You okay?" She asked,**

**"She's gone Lydia, I'm never gonna talk to her again, I'm never gonna hug her again, I'm never gonna kiss her again, I'm never gonna see her again." I say with tears streaming down my face, and I feel my breathing start to get heavy and my heart started to race, and I let out this sob and she pulled me into a hug, and I started to cry into her shoulder, it hurts, it hurts so bad that I'm never gonna see her again.**

**“I’m always gonna be with you, Stiles.” I hear Mattera’s voice say and I was confused and I pull back from Lydia and I look around and Lydia was confused**

**“Stiles, you okay?” She asked me and I nodded**

**“Stiles, I’m always here.” Mattera whispers, and I felt her touch, and I smile softly**

**“She’s always here.” I say to Lydia and Lydia got what I meant and she nodded with a slight smile on her face. She’s always gonna be here with me, no matter where she is.**


End file.
